Wonder Years
by The Good Girl
Summary: Now Complete! Disclaimer: I know I don't own the title, it IS from the show, so don't sue me! Eeep! High School can be some of the best years of people's life. They can also be pretty bad at times. Eh, that's life.
1. Oreo Scarfing

"I told you, for the MILLIONTH time, I do not care!" Chris Chambers said heatedly as he slammed the patio door to Gordie's house shut. "I do NOT want to know what happened between you and Grace Hanlon last night. Do you think I have ANY desire to hear about it?"  
  
Gordie LaChance snickered as he sat down at the table, as Chris and him began to scarf down rows of Oreo cookies. It was the day before school, the last day of freedom, of summer, and Chris was not looking forward to the following day. He dreaded another year of ridicule and spite, of hate and prejudice against him. You'd think after so many years it'd get old, but nope. Chris was still facing the hard aches every day. Stretching his lanky seventeen year old body across the LaChance kitchen table, he popped another cookie in his mouth.  
  
"So, you and Grace going steady now, huh?" Gordie smirked evilly at his best friend.  
  
"Well, sure, you can call it that," he said through a mouthful of cookie. "I mean, she's hot, yeah, and good, if you know what I mean, so sure. We're going . . steady."  
  
Chris just shook his head. "Man, you're disgusting."  
  
Gordie shook his head. "No, really, man I'm not! I like her, she's funny, honestly. It's just..she's more of a good trophy girl, you know."  
  
Chris chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, man, but having a different chick every several weeks. Isn't it annoying?"  
  
"Well, I mean, when's the last time you've had a girlfriend?"  
  
"Last year."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Anne Donahue," Chris mumbled, reddening slightly. Anne Donahue..his first REAL girlfriend. Too bad the girl had dumped Chris on his sweet sixteen. He was heartbroken, but he wouldn't let Gordie know that.  
  
"Man, she's like four feet!" Gordie giggled.  
  
"Aww, stop giggling, Gordie, whatever you do, plllllllease," Chris begged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Those Damn French

Faye Berry hated French class with such a burning passion it radiated off her body. Why be forced to sit in a class that was her whole entire family history? She didn't mind being one hundred percent French, but after having to visit the damn country every summer for a few weeks to help make wine on the family vineyard..caviar can sure as hell get on your freaking nerves. Plus, the hot, stickiness of the early September air made it all the more annoying.  
  
The heat was seriously getting to everyone. Irritated by her long, black hair, Faye piled her locks on top of her head while Mademoiselle Estella began reading from her back. Faye turned to her right where her best friend, Grace Hanlon was seated. Grace looked into Faye's grey eyes and grinned.  
  
"I hate this class!" Grace whispered. "It's so incredibly boring."  
  
Faye scoffed softly. "You're freaking telling me..I know everything this woman is saying."  
  
"Why'd you take it as an elective then?" Grace asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Dumb me, thought it'd be an easy grade..stupid, stupid older brother!" Faye's older brother, Johnny, had persuaded her to take French class. Said it'd be an easy A+. Dumb 19 year old fool.  
  
The rest of the class dragged on for extremely long and Faye couldn't help but be extremely relieved when the bell rang for lunch.  
  
** Chris Chambers looked around the cafeteria quite frantically. Where was that damn LaChance boy? Chris couldn't find him anywhere and frankly, was about to have a breakdown.  
  
Chris wasn't dependent on Gordie, he knew that straight up. But being that 'low-life' Chambers boy meant not having the greatest number of friends. He had no idea what he would do if he didn't find Gordie for lunch. He supposed he could sit with Teddy or Vern, his other good friends, but he couldn't find them either. He supposed they were out smoking up or cutting shop class like usual.  
  
"Chris, over here!"  
  
Chris turned around with his tray and grinned when he saw Gordie sitting there with Grace Hanlon and Faye Berry. He knew Grace for almost all of his life, the two had grown up with each other next door their whole life. He didn't really know Faye that much..all he knew was that she was best friends with Grace Hanlon and a pretty nice girl. Chris knew she was quite sarcastic and blunt too, and before had had an uneasiness around her. But they had been friends for a few months, and didn't mind her company.  
  
"Hey guys," Chris said sitting down beside Faye. "Damn, I couldn't find anyone in this mess."  
  
Gordie snorted. "Awww was Chrissy Wissy afraid to be by himself?"  
  
"Up yours LaChance."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Gordie muttered, poking at his food.  
  
Faye suddenly burst out with a frustrated cry. Chris jumped and looked at her briefly before his heart went back to normal.  
  
"Sorry," Faye said bashfully, blushing. Grace giggled at her friend's obvious embarrassment.  
  
"Faye, what's wrong now?" Gordie asked. Faye and Gordie were best friends. Their mother's were best friends and they had known each other forever, therefore resulting in the quite odd friendship. They were like an old married couple; always bickering.  
  
Faye looked up, her pale face quite flushed.  
  
"I hate the frigging French!!" 


	3. Tutor, tutor, where for art thou tutor?

"Don't talk to me."  
  
Teddy DuChamp stared quite intently ahead of him in algebra class trying to memorize the current formula on the board. Chris was trying to get his attention but had failed quite many times.  
  
"Teddy, get over it already you're not going to pass this class. I dunno how you managed to sneak your way in to one of these college courses, but give it up man," Chris said for about the hundredth time that period.  
  
Teddy, very much irritated, turned his head toward Chris and frowned. "Mr. Chambers, I'm quite disappointed in you! Shame on you, for telling me what I can not do." He feigned hurt and put his head down in defeat. Chris stared at him incredulously then went back to his work.  
  
Across the room, Faye watched the two boys. She grinned to herself. She missed that kind of friendship; the careless, fun, anti-drama kind of friendship. She loved Grace dearly, they were best friends, but sometimes she missed the old days when boys had cooties and the size of your bra didn't matter. She glanced over at Grace who was laughing away with Gordie like usual. The two of them were a match made in heaven. And it made Faye happy for her friend.  
  
Faye heard giggling and turned her head ever so slightly to the side. Anne Donahue. Every senior's object of affection. The girl was nothing special; Faye herself was far more beautiful. But Anne's effortless self confidence and petite little body made the boys go crazy. Her blonde hair, big, blue eyes. Faye didn't mind her, Anne was pretty nice. But it got annoying after awhile when guys followed her everywhere she went.  
  
Faye knew that Chris and Anne had gone out for a long time. Chris loved Anne so much, and Anne only seemed to like him in return. The girl had dumped him on his sweet sixteen, how much more immature can you get?  
  
"Miss Berry, can you come up to the board and finish this problem please?"  
  
Faye looked up and grimaced. She absolutely hated math, possibly even more so than French class. She glared at her teacher, Mr. Greener and stood up, her long, black hair falling over her shoulders.  
  
She hated being in front of people and as she picked up the piece of chalk her cheeks burned a bright pink everyone noticed. She was known for her blushing and her closest friends often called her "Blush" for her cheeks.  
  
Faye answered the problem and sat down very quickly so the class could stop staring at her.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Berry," Mr. Greener said and proceeded to teach the class.  
  
Teddy leaned of to Chris. "Hey Chambers," he whispered. Chris looked up.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You know Faye Berry, right?"  
  
Chris nodded. "Dude, we've known her like all of our lives. The chick's best friends with Gordie."  
  
"Ya think she'd mind tutoring me? I suck at this shit and she just got that answer right."  
  
Chris contemplated this and grinned. "I dunno Teddy. Why don't you ask her? She's nice enough."  
  
Teddy nodded. After class he caught up with Faye in the hall.  
  
"Hey Faye."  
  
Faye turned around and cast her skeptical eyes over him.  
  
"Hey Teddy. How's it going?" She hadn't talked to the kid since eighth grade but she didn't mind him.  
  
"I saw you get that answer right today in class and I was wondering if you could tutor me sometimes? I'm not doing so good.."  
  
Faye blushed her trademark blush and grinned. "Yeah sure. As long as I get paid. I saw this nice dress I want for the fall dance." She smiled.  
  
Teddy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. How much you want?"  
  
Faye scrunched her face up in thought. "Um...how about seventy cents for a lesson a week? Wednesday's are good for me!"  
  
Teddy nodded. "Wednesday's it is."  
  
****************************** 


	4. Porch Talks

Faye sighed heavily as she flopped down onto her bed. Her day had been exhausting and coming home to four older brothers got on her extreme nerves. She hated being the only girl, and the youngest of that. Her mother was always working and she hadn't seen her father in over several years, nor did she mind. He was married to some French model in Paris..Faye had two baby half-sisters whom she never saw and a part of her always regretted never knowing them. But she got over it soon enough.  
  
Faye grimaced as she heard someone pounding hard on her door. She sighed exasperatedly and shouted, "It's open!" before sitting up on her bed. Gabe, her older brother by only a year who was a senior at Castle Rock, came in and stood his lanky body before his baby sister. Faye looked up at him and grinned to herself. He was just under six one and she was only five four. It was quite humorous to her.  
  
"Can I help you Gabe?" She asked, tying long hair back into a ribbon.  
  
Gabe glared his gray eyes down at her and smirked. "Yeah..it's the phone. It's for you."  
  
Faye rolled her eyes. "Um, yeah. And who-is-it?" She asked slowly as if Gabe was a two year old toddler.  
  
Gabe smirked even more maliciously. "Some dude uh-Terry or Timmy or something."  
  
Faye frowned. "Give it here!"  
  
Gabe threw the phone onto Faye's lap and left the room.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Faye it's Teddy."  
  
Faye sounded puzzled as she replied, "Oh, hi Teddy."  
  
Teddy chuckled into the phone. "Don't get too excited now," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, it's just...didn't expect YOU to call me."  
  
Teddy scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself Faye, I'm calling on behalf that you're my tutor."  
  
"Oh, right. Yeah, so um, what am I supposed to do now that I am your 'tutor'?"  
  
Teddy sounded thoughtful on the other line. "Um..well our first sessions is next week so where do you want to meet?"  
  
Faye groaned into the phone. She hated this part of life..having to make plans. "Grrr..um how about at my place? You can just come home with me. Gordie gives me a ride since we live a few houses down from each other."  
  
"Cool. See you then."  
  
Teddy hung up before Faye could say so long. She didn't bother questioning how he got her number so she hung up the phone, quite puzzled. She was bored so she decided to take a walk down to Gordie's home.  
  
**  
  
Chris laid down on his couch reading a magazine, not really doing anything. His father had been locked up for almost two years now, finally getting called on his abusive state. Ever since his father left his family, his mother was quite a different person. She was more positive, quite happier..but less home. She was always working and it made Chris upset. He would never quite have that feeling of having two parents.  
  
Sighing, he threw down the magazine. He had read that one about five times in three weeks, and it was getting quite old. The old house was quiet. He hadn't seen Eyeball for almost four years, just after he and his friends had discovered Ray Brower's body. Eyeball, finally getting fed up with being abused, left town and Chris hadn't heard from him since. Chris's younger sister by ten months, Halle, was so close in his age and he usually got along quite fine with her. She sure could be a bitch sometimes, most of the time in fact, but otherwise was true to her word and he loved her. He had another little sister too, Geri who was fourteen, but she was hardly ever home and it made him sad to never really have known her.  
  
So where WAS everyone? He got extremely bored by himself and decided to pay a visit to old Gordo.  
  
**  
  
Faye patiently knocked on Gordie's door and waited for an answer. She had been there almost a minute and was starting to get bugged. The car was in the driveway, so where was everyone?! She was getting severely pissed off and was about to pound the f'n door down when she heard someone cough behind her.  
  
Faye turned around and blushed when she saw it was Chris.  
  
"Hey..." she said.  
  
He grinned. "Looks like you're about to knock that door down there."  
  
She laughed softly. "Uh, yeah. I'm trying to get Gordie but he doesn't seem to be home."  
  
Chris thought contemplatively. "Yeah, I think he might of said he was hanging out with Grace today. Not sure though." He frowned and sat down on Gordie's porch. Faye took a seat next to him also.  
  
"So...we mine as well wait here until he gets back," Chris said glancing over at Faye. He never really looked at her before. Her hair was long, about to her elbows and somehow almost perfectly straight, but quite thick. It did have some wave and curl to it, but very few. She had half of it tied back into a ribbon and it made her look so elegant. Her gray eyes were so stormy, so fierce, he was captivated by them and couldn't stop staring at them. Her skin was so pale, milky white, but her usual natural blush gave her a porcelain doll look. But she was far from perfect. Her eyes might have been big and her lips might have been full, but her cheeks were adorably full giving her a youthful look. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, maybe not even beautiful to a passerby. But once she smiled and her eyes came alive, you couldn't help but want to be apart of her natural glow.  
  
Faye was now staring and Chris too, but her stare was one of looking at a madman. Chris blushed...he must have been staring at her for quite a while.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured. "I didn't realize I was staring."  
  
Faye grinned a bit, blushing furiously. "It's okay." She chuckled softly.  
  
She had never notice Chris before, until now. He seemed pretty nice and as the two of them sat there, talking about anything and waiting for Gordie, she was happy she had found a new friend.  
  
**  
  
*StormShadow21* hope this is long enough for you!! I'm working on it....trying to make 'em shorter. Haha : ) adiOs 


	5. Slut Slut Slut

Halle Chambers waited impatiently out front of the school. She almost everyday got a ride home with Chris, but she couldn't find him anywhere. It was Thursday evening and she had been waiting for him for almost an hour and a half after school. She had had to stay after for a project and Chris promised he would pick her up at four thirty. It was now almost six and she was getting seriously pissed off.  
  
She hated waiting for him but he was like her best friend so she took out a paperback from her bag and began catching up on summer assignments.  
  
"Halle?"  
  
She looked up and saw Gordie standing there, his bag leaning off of one shoulder and his car keys dangling in his right hand. She grinned a little.  
  
"Hey, Gordie."  
  
"Do you need a ride home or something?" He asked. Honestly, he was only asking to be nice. He didn't really like Halle. She was bitchy and skeptical, cynical and sarcastic. He preferred sweet, gentle girls. Not Halle. But he put up with her since she was Chris's sister.  
  
Halle noticed the tone of voice and cast her eyes down, putting her book away. "Um, I'm just waiting for Chris. He was supposed to be here at four thirty. It's now approaching six, so I dunno where he is. I hope he's okay." Her blue eyes were worried and full of compassion, very rare.  
  
Gordie noticed how much she cared about her brother and shuffled his feel a bit, looking anywhere but at her. "He's probably okay. You gonna wait here until he comes?"  
  
Halle was now getting pissed off at his obvious repugnance for her.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Gordie sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll give you a ride home, come on."  
  
Halle glared at him. "I'll just fucking walk home, if it's that big of a problem."  
  
Gordie regretted his previous obviousness. "Sorry, I'm just ...not having a good day?" he tried.  
  
"Sure." Halle pulled on her sweater and grabbed her bag. Gordie looked at her. She wasn't really bad looking, on the contrary she was thin and average height. She had dark hair, unlike the rest of the Chambers and stormy blue eyes, just like the rest of the Chambers. Gordie realized she was actually very pretty, but had this mysterious demeanor about her.  
  
Gordie tried again. "Come on, it's dusk and it's not safe walking home alone."  
  
Halle shrugged. "Fine." She replied.  
  
They walked to his car together and spoke not one word to each other the whole ride there.  
  
Finally reaching Halle's house, she quickly muttered thanks and ran off into her home. Gordie felt bad for being so mean to her, but the girl was mean so he left it alone.  
  
**  
  
Faye and Chris sat on the LaChance porch, laughing away in a happy conversation.  
  
"You know, I dunno why we never hung out before," Chris said. "You're funny."  
  
Faye once again blushed. "Yeah, well.." She didn't know what to say. Chris was really rather nice but she had just met him.  
  
The sound of a car pulling up made the pair turn their heads at Gordie, who was climbing out of his small station wagon.  
  
He eyed Chris and Faye suspiciously. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
Faye laughed. "I came over here looking for you Gordon!" Gordie glared at his full name which Faye teased him about.  
  
"Well I just got done some extra work at school and I just drove Halle home, Chris." Chris slapped his forehead.  
  
"Shit! I forgot all about that! I was supposed to pick her up...aw man she's gonna freaking kill me. Sorry guys, I gotta go. I'll talk to ya's tomorrow." He waved and grinned a worried grin, then ran off to try and console with Halle's flailing temper.  
  
Gordie turned his eyes onto Faye, who was grinning from ear to ear, watching Chris run.  
  
Gordie giggled. "Hahahahaha."  
  
"What?" Faye asked in annoyance.  
  
"You have a crush," Gordie sang in a sing-song voice, absolutely satisfied with Faye's pink face.  
  
"I do not! Damn you Gordon LaChance and your excessive giggling," she snapped. "I don't even KNOW him, hardly."  
  
Gordie shook his head. "Whatever dude."  
  
Faye scoffed. "I am NOT a dude."  
  
"Oh, whatever Faye. You never cared before when I called you a 'dude.'"  
  
Faye narrowed her eyes. "Well, what were YOU doing alone in a car with Halle Chambers? Huh, huh?" She poked him in the nose.  
  
"Hey!! Ow, ow!" Gordie rubbed his now reddening nose and frowned. "I was being NICE. That's it."  
  
"You have a girlfriend, Gordie."  
  
"I know, Faye. It wasn't a big deal!! Honestly," Gordie defended himself.  
  
"Pshh, whatever. Halle's like the biggest slut in Castle Rock. She's so easy, it's not even funny. Almost all the guys have been with her."  
  
Gordie knew how Halle was labeled at school. He didn't need Faye's explanation.  
  
"Shut up before I tell Chambers you love him."  
  
"Oh, but I don't."  
  
Gordie just shook his head. "You're hopeless woman!"  
  
"I am NOT a woman! Wait-that came out wrong...ugh you know what I mean!"  
  
All that could be heard that night was Gordie LaChance's excessive giggling. 


	6. AN

Hey guys. This is a quick authors note. I just wanted to let you all know that the updates will be less frequent, but the chapters will be much more full and long!! And more exciting... Mainly for StormShadow21 ( haha. Thanx for being such a dedicated reviewer, and I love your stories too.  
  
Some Shouts:  
  
StormShadow21: I appreciate your much anticipated reviews. They brighten up my day haha. And I think it's so funny how you love the newsies too. Gotta give ya props for that!! Cyber cookie for you. *giggles madly, stuffing down her own cookies* yes erm..well...can't wait for your updates on Christine Sixteen, very funny. Mwhahahahaha * clears throat * ahem. Yes so, Thanks a bunch!! Love n Strawberries-Nina  
  
Darkdestiney2000: Thanx!! You were my first reviewer and it made me proud. Hopefully you'll stick around for the rest of this story. : ) ^_^ Kudos to you. Love n Strawberries-Nina  
  
BrambleSaturnFrost: Omg thanx for reviewing my story as many times as you did. I'm glad to know that you like it very much : ) So keep them reviews coming and I hope you enjoy my story.  
  
Riosgirl14/Britt: Heyy. Thanx so much for reviewing, you've reviewed my other stories as well and I just have to say thanx so much. It's so cool knowing that people actually like what I write!! Mwhahaha *throws head back in laughter* ahem.anywhoggles, hope you read more. : ) Gracias again. Love n Strawberries-Nina  
  
**Also thanx to SleepIsFun, Demonofstarlight, and darkdestiney2000 for reviewing. : ) holler! 


	7. Only In His Dreams

Faye loved the school library. Something about the scent of musty old books was just so cool. (( a/n I have an obsession with that smell LOL McBride haha)) She scanned the many shelves piled with books and tried to find one that looked appetizing to her. Her English teacher had assigned a book report and she was absolutely pissed off. She hadn't done a book report since grade seven. But she enjoyed reading, so she scanned the book shelves thoroughly.  
  
Faye pushed a stray strand of hair that had come loose in her half tied back hair and her eyes searched for a decent book, ANY book, just a damn freaking book!!  
  
Finally getting fed up, she looked around the library to see if she knew anyone here. Nope, nada. What dorks hung out at the library during lunch? Faye sure did.... finally seeing 'Sense and Sensibility' by Jane Austin, she grinned. That was her mother's favorite book. She took it off the shelf and stuck it in her bag. She wasn't going to check it out...she had a pretty bad history with the library, known for never returning the books. So the librarian, Miss Mathews, a kind old lady, allowed her to just take the books and return them as she wished.  
  
Faye leaned against the tall bookshelf and slid down to the bottom, sitting there. She closed her eyes. She missed her brother Dan. He would have been graduated from high school now, if it hadn't been for that terrible accident so long ago...  
  
She missed his goofy demeanor. She had been twelve when he was killed in a jeep accident. Along with Denny LaChance. The two had been best friends, just like Faye and Gordie. When things got tough, Gordie and Faye could understand each other so much...that was part of the reason they were so close.  
  
It was really quite weird that Gordie and Faye were best friends, their brothers were best friends and both were killed together in the same accident and their moms were best friends. Just one of life's insane coincidences. Then again, nothing is a coincidence.  
  
Gordie had taken it much harder than Faye had. Denny and Gordie were so close to each other. Faye loved Dan, but she being a girl, they just didn't have that special bond. She regretted it now, of course, but at least she had Gordie to talk to.  
  
Faye opened the book and began to read. It was really rather a very good book, and she loved the way it was written, 'old English.' She was just getting really into it when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and grinned when she saw it was Chris.  
  
"Hey," she said, folding her legs. She was just then aware of wearing a skirt.  
  
"Hey. What are you reading?" He sat down beside her. Faye glanced into his eyes and was momentarily paralyzed. They were so clear, so fierce, so blue. She was captivated by their beauty. She never really realized Chris' beauty before. His fly away blonde hair, his perfect lips. It was kind of crazy how such a stunning guy went to her school and girls weren't falling for him left and right. There was not one flaw in the boy before her. None that she saw at least.  
  
"It's called Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austin," Faye said, shaking out of her gaze. "It's my mom's favorite."  
  
Chris grinned. "Cool. Is it for that English report?" Faye nodded. "Man, I hate Gimmins. She's a vulture." He shuddered causing Faye to laugh. Chris noticed that when she laughed, her smile was crooked, more of a smirk. He found it quite unique and adorable, but he didn't tell her that.  
  
"So what brings you to the wonderful library?" Faye asked. Chris shifted his weight and twiddled his fingers.  
  
"Forgot lunch money this morning so I didn't feel like being in that damn cafeteria." Faye grinned.  
  
"Oh yes, cause it's just so bad in there."  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Chris didn't know why he was talking to this girl so openly. But something about her compassionate eyes made him feel like everything was going to be okay.  
  
"Honestly, I don't like the people here very much. And they don't like me either," he said. He wasn't ashamed to say it, and it seemed like Faye didn't mind him telling her. But she did roll her eyes.  
  
"People here are such jackasses. They are so obsessed with being like everyone else, it's incredibly boring."  
  
Chris nodded. "I know! Like, even some of my closest friends are afraid to be themselves. I don't like it."  
  
Faye looked at him and smiled. "Well you're not like everyone else."  
  
"Really?" Chris asked, somewhat bashfully.  
  
"Um no," she said, like it was the most obvious thing. "But one thing I don't get is how you went out with a girl as one dimensional as Anne Donahue, when you're so cool."  
  
Chris looked at Faye thoughtfully. Why had he gone out with Anne? It certainly wasn't love, so why had he gone head over heels for the one girl who would break his heart? He still had feelings for her, of course, but then, why did his stomach feel fluttery when he was near Faye? Girls were so confusing, he thought.  
  
"Actually, I dunno."  
  
Faye nodded just as the bell for third period rang. "Well, see you later Chris."  
  
"Bye Faye."  
  
**  
  
Grace Hanlon sat on her porch sipping lemonade, watching the sky turn pink in the last fading sun rays. Summer was ending, it was the second week of school and the nights were getting shorter, the breezes colder. Her deep red hair blue in the September wind and her emerald eyes watched the beautiful sky. The sight was breathtaking and she was thankful her dad was busy in his office. Her home was always quiet. It was just her and her dad. Her mother left when she was only five and she never saw her older brother, Bran, whom would have been a senor at the high school, a year older than her. Bran left with their mother when he was six and she didn't really remember him. Her memory of her mother was faint...the only thing she remembered was her smell. It was a smell you couldn't name...it was just so wonderful, so sweet, so...intangible.  
  
Lately she had been missing her mother. September twenty-first was her mother's birthday and every year since her mother left she mourned. Grace couldn't help it. She never had anyone to talk to about girl stuff. She had Faye, but Faye had four older brothers and wasn't the best person to talk to about that kind of stuff. She wished she had a mom to help her get ready for dates, show her the ropes, help her with being a woman. She never knew why her mother left, Mr. Hanlon didn't like talking about it much. Grace always would be resentful towards her mother. How can someone just LEAVE their child? It doesn't make sense. Grace never did anything wrong. She was only a small girl when her mother had left.  
  
Grace sighed. Sometimes, when she was alone at night, which was every night, she'd cry herself to sleep, wishing everything would be okay. She had Faye of course, but Faye had plenty of problems and Grace needed someone who could fill that love that so long ago left her.  
  
Grace grinned to herself and she got butterflies just thinking of him. Gordie. Gordie Lachance.  
  
Oh God how she had fallen for him. She wasn't sure if she *loved* him but she knew she cared very deeply for him. Perhaps the deepest she ever felt for anyone. The way he would just listen to her, and the way he would talk to her for hours and it never got boring. She loved being in his company and she didn't feel right anywhere but where he was. Smiling like a little girl again, she thanked Heaven's angel's one last time that she had found her own angel.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Grace looked up and smiled. She immediately became happy and complete. She watched as Gordie came and sat by her on the swinging bench.  
  
"Hey Gordie." He gently kissed her cheek before leaning back on the bench, causing it to sway with his feet.  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
Grace sighed. "Watching the beautiful sunset. It's so pretty Gordie. Look at the pink!" She pointed and Gordie smiled. She looked so beautiful and innocent sitting there with her lemonade in her hand, her eyes sparkling. Most of the guys in Castle Rock wouldn't look twice at her. She wasn't exactly beautiful, cute in the least. A dusting of freckles trailed along her cheeks and her blue eyes were so amazing he loved looking into them. But Gordie thought she was the most beautiful creature in the whole world, and that was all that mattered to him.  
  
Gordie looked up into the sky also. "Yeah, it is pretty. Kind of crazy, like some miracle. How the sky turns that perfect shade of pink."  
  
Grace grinned. "Yeah I know." She turned towards Gordie. "So, what brings you over yonder to these parts?"  
  
Gordie sighed. "Just wanted to see my most favorite red head in the whole world." Grace laughed softly.  
  
"Aw, how nice. And you're my favorite bean pole."  
  
Gordie feigned hurt. "Ah! How dare you. I am NOT skinny still. I've grown into a well rounded man."  
  
Grace laughed a loud now. "Yeah whatever man," she joked, poking him the stomach, feeling his hard stomach.  
  
Gordie laughed. "Ouch. So, I found out Faye has a crush." Grace looked up, interested.  
  
"Really? Who?" She asked anxiously. "I can't believe she didn't tell me!"  
  
"It's Chris...at least I think," Gordie said. "I'm not sure. But I found her talking to him on my porch after I drove Halle home."  
  
Grace became distracted. "Halle?" she asked. "Halle Chambers?"  
  
Gordie nodded absentmindedly. "Oh," Grace said, feeling a bit disturbed.  
  
"What?!" Gordie asked defensively. "I was being nice. It's Chris' baby sister."  
  
Grace diverted her gaze. "I know. It's just-oh never mind."  
  
"What?!" Gordie wanted to know why in the world people kept making such a frigging big deal out of it. "It was a friendly gesture."  
  
"Gordie!" Grace snapped. "I trust you. I really do! It's just....Halle has that reputation. You know she does."  
  
"What reputation?" Gordie decided to play coy. "Tell me Grace, I forget."  
  
Grace burned with anger. "Stop it! I - oh Jesus, I'm sorry I said anything. I just-I trust you Gordie, I know you wouldn't make a move. But I don't trust Halle!"  
  
Gordie rubbed his forehead. "Yeah I know. But she's a bitch, so it's not like I'm attracted to her at all. Although she is pretty hot." Gordie smirked, teasing Grace.  
  
Grace shook her head. "You're bad Gordon Lachance."  
  
"Oh you know it." He smirked devilishly at her and kissed her sweetly despite his 'devilish' ways. He pulled away and smiled at Grace.  
  
"I love you red-head."  
  
Grace's heart stopped. "I love you too, beanpole."  
  
**  
  
Dinner at the Chambers' house was not exactly a wonderful affair. Halle always found some way to get on her mother's nerves and Geri just sat there, somehow disconnected from the estranged family. Chris tried talking to his mother like a GOOD son would, since he was her only son left in the house. But she just didn't like corresponding with him.  
  
"Can you pass the potatoes, Halle?" Geri asked. Halle gave her sister a cocky look.  
  
"Here," she said, passing the potatoes to her. Geri snatched them from her and glared at her older sister. Chris saw the exchange between his sisters and rolled his eyes. Could they ever just get along?  
  
Danni, the baby of the family, being only four years old, sat in her booster chair beside Chris. He always got stuck taking care of her and usually didn't mind it. She was a cute kid, when she wasn't biting your fingers. Mr. Chambers had left only a few months after Danni was born, leaving Mrs. Chambers to raise four children alone. Damn bastard.  
  
"So, Halle," Mrs. Chambers began. "How's school going?"  
  
Halle took a sip of her drink and sighed. "Sucks ass."  
  
"Halle! You know I don't like it when you swear," Mrs. Chambers said, scolding her daughter.  
  
"Sorry," Halle answered, but didn't sound sorry at all. She hated her family sometimes. Chris and her had gotten the beatings so bad when her father had been home, she would be scarred for life and for the better part never trust a man again, besides Chris. Geri always got off easy, mostly because she was hardly ever home.  
  
Geri always had this bored expression on her face. She looked at her sister.  
  
"Halle's failing algebra," came her bored voice from her bored face.  
  
Mrs. Chambers looked surprisingly at Halle. "Is this true?"  
  
Halle kicked Geri from under the table. "You little bitch!" She growled.  
  
Chris watched the whole time with amused eyes. He hated when this happened...  
  
"Halle! I will NOT have you swear in my home! Danni might pick it up!" Mrs. Chambers cried exasperatedly.  
  
"Heaven forbid," muttered Halle.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Mrs. Chambers. "Now, when were you going to tell me you were failing algebra dammit!"  
  
So much for not swearing in the house...  
  
"I don't know!" snapped Halle. "Maybe when you started caring about my schoolwork!"  
  
"I always cared about your schoolwork!" Mrs. Chambers cried.  
  
"Bullshit! You NEVER care about ANYTHING I do!" Halle snapped again, tears in her eyes. "You're always too busy working, or out with your friends, or...oh God I don't know."  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that Halle Susan Chambers!" Mrs. Chambers yelled.  
  
"I'll talk to you anyway I frigging I want to!" Halle yelled, now standing up.  
  
"Halle-don't!" Chris pleaded, afraid of how this was going to end.  
  
"GET OUT!" Mrs. Chambers stood up. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! I WILL NOT BE TALKED TO IN THAT MANNER UNDER MY OWN ROOF! I HAD ENOUGH OF IT FROM YOUR FATHER, I DON'T NEED IT FROM YOU!"  
  
"Fine!" Halle screamed. "But don't expect me back anytime soon!" Danni began to cry now.  
  
Halle stormed out of the house, and ran down the street. No one saw the tears that fell from her usually composed face.  
  
Chris helped clean up that night and his mother went to bed early. Geri was completely not phased by anything and went out to a movie with her friends. Chris put Dani to bed and decided to go to bed early. The fights had been getting worse lately. It was like no matter what, things were always unhappy in the Chambers home.  
  
Chris found peace in his slumber. At least in his dreams, no one was hurt and everything was safe and happy. No one would ever know about the innocent, afraid, aged boy inside of Chris Chambers that so longed to seek freedom and peace in his stressful life.  
  
At least in his dreams... 


	8. Tears In Her Eyes

The disconnected feeling Faye got from sitting atop a tree branch, the wind rustling her hair, was the most wonderful feeling in the whole entire world to her. She thought those moments were so precious when she could escape her home life and sit there watching the sun and the wind blow, and feel totally complete.  
  
Lately, she had been feeling down about herself. Being sixteen was hard enough but adding schoolwork, home shit, boys and self-esteem, it really made it a bitch. She hated having teen angst, but sometimes, you just couldn't help it.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
Faye looked down and saw Gordie, climbing up the tree. She grinned. "Hey." She hadn't talked to him in what felt like forever, but in fact, was only a few days. She missed Gordie, her best friend.  
  
"Figured I'd find you here," Gordie said, finally sitting next to Faye, resting his back against the tree. He looked out into the horizon and grinned. "Mmmm this is nice."  
  
Faye sighed and leaned back with Gordie, also staring into the horizon just beyond the field they were in. "Yeah, it is. Oh God, I love it here so much."  
  
Gordie turned his head slightly and looked at Faye. Her eyes looked so troubled and confused, and her face was set in such a deep look his heart ached for a moment.  
  
"Something wrong, Faye?" His voice was deep and compassionate. Faye could listen to him talk forever and never become bored. The nights they would stay up talking late into the night, they would forever be with Faye.  
  
Faye grumbled and played with a stray leaf from the tree. "I dunno, Gordo. Sometimes, I dunno, I just forget everyone and everything and zone out and forget about everything...and I go to my own place where nothing can hurt me or make me upset. It's stupid, I know, I mean, what have I got to be so upset about?" She dismissed her emotions effortlessly, but her eyes said something else.  
  
Gordie knew there was more so he listened intently.  
  
"Gordie, I've known you my whole life," Faye started. "And I know you know me so well...it's just, sometimes I can't help but feel so trapped, so in the shadow. You know? I hate it. God, I hate it so much I can't help but get angry and sad and feel needy. I've never fallen in love, Gordie, and I see you and Grace and it hurts 'cause it's always been her who gets the guy, always her smile who lights up everyone's day, always Grace who everyone feels sorry for, or loves, or is friends with and she's my best friend I know and I love her so much, but sometimes it's just so much and I can't take it..." Faye had light tears in her eyes from the power of her emotions. "Gordie, I don't know what I'm thinking, seriously, I don't know what I'm feeling. But it's not good and I want to fall in love, I want to have someone to hold me and care for me and tell me it's gonna be okay even if my life is so fucked up I can't do anything about it."  
  
Gordie never knew Faye felt like this. She never went out like this. "Faye, I'm here for you always, and so is Grace, you know that."  
  
Faye nodded and took a shaky breath. "I know, Gordie."  
  
"But Faye," Gordie said. "You're different than other girls. So what if you're not this gentle, sweet, little pixie charmer? Grace is amazing, she is, but you're so different. You're not like everyone else. You've got big dreams, Faye, and someday someone is gonna see how wonderful you are and love you so much and is going to take care of you forever and he's going to be one of the luckiest men I know."  
  
Faye smiled. "Thanks Gordo. I love you, you know."  
  
Gordie ruffled her hair in a good-natured way. "I love you too, Blush."  
  
They sat there for the rest of the night, watching the sunset and feeling so grateful for having found such wonderful friends in each other...  
  
**  
  
Walking home alone at night, in the dark, was not one of Faye's favorite things to do. Gordie had walked her to his home and then left her the rest of the way. What a true gentleman...  
  
Shivering in the cold, Faye's heart beat fast as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around sharply but was relieved to find it only to be Chris.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing walking home at this hour?" Chris asked, walking up to her and grinning.  
  
"I was out with Gordie for a while, and he left me to walk home...figures damn bastard."  
  
Chris smiled and Faye's heart couldn't help but flutter. Did she really like Chris? She wasn't sure, but she knew that the way his smile made her day so much better...it was this feeling she didn't want to let go of.  
  
"What are you doing here at night?" Faye asked suspiciously. Chris moved uncomfortably and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I-um-" he trailed off and Faye didn't need to hear anymore. She knew his dad was probably on a mean streak again.  
  
Faye looked around uneasily. "You don't have to tell me."  
  
Chris looked at her, his eyes creepily aged and shadowed. "You already know just like the rest of Castle Rock does."  
  
Faye didn't know what to say. "Chris, I know you've probably heard this a million times, but you know, you don't deserve what you get."  
  
Chris looked at her indifferently. "And how do you know that?"  
  
Faye wrung her hands together like she always did when she was nervous or uncomfortable. "I just know. I see the way you care about Gordie and how much of a wonderful person you are. And as lame as this sounds, something about you makes me so intrigued and I can't help but want to know everything about you." Faye blushed so furiously at this point, that Chris could see it even in the dark.  
  
"Really?" Chris asked, rather harsher than he meant to. Faye squirmed, evidently very uncomfortable. In the dark, Chris saw her shrug.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Chris grinned. "Thanks."  
  
That wasn't the answer she expected and she smiled rather wryly. "...sure."  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you home, it's getting late."  
  
"It's okay, I can walk myself home."  
  
Chris grinned. "Yeah I know. But come on."  
  
Shrugging, she walked next to him until they reached her house and she sighed.  
  
"You can stay here if you want, you know, if you're not ready to go back home," Faye said. She didn't trail off at the end or act all shady about it, and for once, Chris was thankful someone acted so normally about it.  
  
Chris looked around. "It's okay. Thanks, though, Faye. I'll see you tomorrow in school."  
  
Faye grinned. "Alright. But remember, she gimme a call and you can always come over."  
  
Chris didn't know what it was, but at that exact moment and at that exact place he felt something in his heart...and he never felt it before.  
  
*** 


	9. 4 yer old Finger eating Monster

Laying down on her sofa munching on potato chips, Faye waited for Teddy to arrive. She had been tutoring him for almost a month now, and she'd gotten pretty used to it. Ironically enough, the two had developed this quirky friendship. Both of them together, Faye being sarcastic and edgy, Teddy being his usual wacky self, they had fun together. Nothing romantic was there for them, but they liked hanging out with each other.  
  
Just as she was about to turn on some music, Johnny, the dumb nineteen year old brother she had hated for persuading her to take Spanish as an elective, came waltzing in and plopped his body on Faye's stomach, making her cough and choke on the chips.  
  
"Got off!" she squealed. "Gerrof a me!!" Her face began to turn a sickly shade of green as she didn't budge. Johnny smiled. He was pretty thin for a nineteen year old guy, but his tall six foot frame smothered her own five foot four frame.  
  
Johnny laughed and grabbed a handful of chips, shoving them in his mouth. "Nope. Not until you tell me that I'm the bestest brother ever."  
  
Faye growled and attempted to push him off. "Noooooooo! RAPE!! RAPE!! INCEST, CHILD MOLESTATION!" She began screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to get someone in the house's attention.  
  
Of course, no one came running to her rescue, so Johnny rearranged himself and finally sat on the couch on top of her legs, while Faye panted for breath.  
  
"Jesus Christ Johnny, one of these days you're going to kill me," she mumbled, dusting crumbs off of her skirt.  
  
"Are you gonna eat those chips?" Johnny asked, completely ignoring her obvious annoyance.  
  
"Ugh, no, here have them," she said, shoving them in his lap. "I think I'm going to barf."  
  
Johnny smiled. "Yum."  
  
Faye took one last deep breath and made a face at her brother. "I'm gonna need the living room, so occupy your lonesome self somewhere else."  
  
"Why?" Johnny asked through a mouthful of chips, sputtering all over her.  
  
"Ewww!" she cried, dusting herself off. "Because Teddy's coming over and I need peace and quiet in order to tutor him."  
  
Johnny smirked. "So your little boyfriend is coming over, huh?"  
  
Faye rolled her eyes. "I'm tutoring him, asshole."  
  
Johnny looked skeptically at his baby sister. "Sure. The dude wants in your pants. It's Teddy freaking DuChamp. He's got that man whore reputation."  
  
Faye never knew this.  
  
"Whatever," she said as the doorbell rang. "Listen, that's him, now shoo, off you go!"  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes and gathering his chips, sauntered off to his bedroom.  
  
"Hey Teddy," Faye greeted as she led him inside and they plopped down on her living room floor.  
  
"Hello," he said, putting his bag down.  
  
"So, what are we working on today?"  
  
**  
  
The cold October wind stung Halle's face as she walked downtown. It had been a few weeks since her and her mother's big fight at dinner and it had never really been repaired. She had come home a few days later to find her mother not really talking to her, and that was fine with her.  
  
Except for the empty hole in her chest where her heart used to be.  
  
Halle had never been like this. She used to be happy, full of life, funny. But when she had started getting beating just as bad as Chris and Eyeball had gotten, she changed. She gradually shut out the world, became cold. She stopped trusting guys save for Chris, and instead tried to fill the empty space inside by spending nights with random guys whom she cared nothing for.  
  
But it hurt. Oh God, did it hurt. Halle hated herself so much, it wasn't even funny. She never had a real boyfriend before, only a bunch of one night stands that made her feel like shit. How could she let this happen to her?  
  
Easy really. She was nothing in this world, just another pretty face in the crowd. She was cynical, cold, bitchy, you name it. And Halle was well aware of this. Then why did it feel so hurtful to her?  
  
Halle didn't even realize where she was going when she ran smack dab into someone, sending her sprawling on the sidewalk.  
  
Her heart paused momentarily when she looked up into Gordie's big doeful eyes.  
  
"Hey," he muttered, helping her up. "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
Halle brushed herself off and stood up. "Don't worry about it," she muttered and was about to walk off and continue on her way, when Gordie touched her arm. Chills went up her spine at his distant touch.  
  
She looked expectantly at him and he hesitated. Why had he stopped her? Gordie didn't know, but something about her stormy eyes and entrancing stare made him feel sorry for her. She looked so lost, wrapped in her sweater and her loosely pulled back.  
  
When he spoke, Gordie's voice sounded odd and shaky.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?"  
  
**  
  
"So, if the lateral area of the prism is twenty-five hundred, what is the surface area?"  
  
Teddy concentrated hard on the problem. He wanted to answer the question right, he *had* to. He was finally beginning to get second honors, and it wanted to maintain it. This was his only chance of not becoming another low- life in Castle Rock. Graduating from high school was the first step and if it meant tutoring laboriously with Faye for as many hours as it took, it was all worth it.  
  
"Seventy-five thousand?" Teddy asked, somewhat uncertainly.  
  
Faye grinned from ear to ear. "Yes!" She ran her hand through her hair. "Oh I'm so glad that's over. Good job Teddy, you're really improving."  
  
She smiled at him and he smirked back.  
  
"'Course I am," he replied, taking a sip from his pop. "But it's pretty late, and my mom's probably worried." (bullshit, he thought.) "Thanks Faye."  
  
"No problem. See ya next Wednesday," she said, shutting the door behind him and smiling. Helping Teddy out really made her feel good.  
  
But she really needed some fresh air. Grabbing her coat, she headed out the patio door and down-town to God knows where.  
  
**  
  
Breathing in the crisp October air, Chris pulled his jacket on walking down the street. He wasn't really sure where he was going, but he was bored that night and needed to get out. His mother was about to guilty him in to baby sitting and he decided to take a walk before he had to do the dirty deed. Last time he baby sat, Chris' fingers were sore for a month.  
  
Walking around the court square, he grinned when he saw Faye sitting on a bench, her fingers absentmindedly tracing the cracks of the wood she sat on. She looked so innocent and pure and Chris couldn't help but go and talk to her.  
  
"Hey Faye," he said, sitting down beside her. She looked up and smiled happily.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"It's nice tonight, huh?" Chris said randomly.  
  
"Yeah," Faye breathed. "It's nice. What brings you here?"  
  
Chris sighed. "Agh, gotta baby sit tonight, so thought I'd get some fresh air and enjoy my fingers before I sacrifice them tonight."  
  
Faye scrunched her face up. "Ewww, Chris that's disgusting. It's your *baby* sister!!"  
  
Chris' face shown of pure disgust. "Aw come on, Faye. That's sick." Despite that, he laughed and Faye smirked.  
  
"It can't be that bad," she said. "Babies are cute!"  
  
"She's not a baby!" Chris shrilled, horrified. "She's a four year old monster out to rid the world of fingers!!"  
  
Faye rolled her eyes. "I bet you don't know the first thing about kiddies."  
  
Chris scoffed. "Like you do, missy? Huh? You have four older brothers!"  
  
Faye smirked. "Exactly. How do you think I turned out so good? I trained myself."  
  
"Right...maybe that's why you turned out so . . weird."  
  
Faye swatted him gently on the shoulder. "Yeah, whatever punk."  
  
Chris laughed. "If you're so smart, why don't you come and help me then, huh?"  
  
Faye pondered this then shrugged. "Fine. I'm a loser and have nothing else to do tonight."  
  
Chris grinned, standing up. "Excellent!"  
  
Faye shook her head. "Lead the way."  
  
**  
  
"Awwww, how could you ever be resentful towards this little cutie?"  
  
Chris grimaced at Faye's cooeing to his baby sister who was playing with her dolls on the living room floor.  
  
"She's not a *baby* Faye, she's four and a toddler," Chris said irritably. "Stop talking to her like she's an infant."  
  
"Grrr, sorry," Faye said, patting Danni on the head. "I get confused sometimes. Okay so how do you talk to a toddler?"  
  
Chris placed Faye and his coats on a chair in the kitchen then came back in and sat on the floor. His mother had gone to work for the late shift and God knows where Halle was. Geri was up in her room for a change, doing who knows.  
  
"I dunno! You're the expert."  
  
Faye stroked her chin. "Hmmm. Um, Dani?"  
  
Dani looked up at Faye and her blue eyes sparkled. Dani's soft, blonde curls were pulled into pig-tails and her rosy cheeks made her look like a porcelain doll.  
  
"What?" She squeaked, her baby voice making Faye smile.  
  
"You're a very pretty girl, you know that?" Faye said, picking up one of her dolls and braiding its hair.  
  
Dani began to play with her dolls hair too, as if imitating Faye.  
  
"I know. My mommy calls me a princess," she said again, her adorable munchkin voice making Faye giggle. "But Chrissy calls me a monster!"  
  
Faye now all out laughed at 'Chrissy.' Chris, on the other hand, wasn't humored. He blushed lightly and tickled Dani.  
  
"That's 'cause you are, you little munchkin," he teased, tickling her. Dani began to squeal and laugh, giggling and flailing her arms. Chris then placed her in his lap and kissed her on the head.  
  
Faye found this so sweet and her stomach held butterflies.  
  
Chris, finally deciding it was late enough, laid on he couch with Dani on his stomach and turned on the Beatles record softly singing to 'Yesterday.'  
  
Faye smiled and sat on the floor, looking at the two of them.  
  
"This is the only way she falls asleep," Chris said, singing the song softly under his breath to his sister. Before the second chorus even came, Dani snored softly and her baby breath tickled Chris' neck.  
  
"So, where's your mom, Chris?" Faye asked, playing with the hem of her skirt. Chris noticed this and grinned.  
  
"Working," he muttered. "Like always."  
  
Faye found hidden angst behind those words and it made her anxious.  
  
"Like always?"  
  
Chris sighed. "She's *always* working. I'm always stuck watching Dani, and frankly, it pisses me off."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, it's not like I don't love Dani," Chris said. "'Cause I do. It's just...do you think I want to spend my days watching my four year old sister?"  
  
Faye nodded. "You're right. You should talk to your mom about it."  
  
Chris shook his head. "I can't. She works so hard to put food on the table, I couldn't do that to her."  
  
Faye listened intently and nodded. "She seems like a good mother."  
  
Chris looked up in alarm. "Don't say that," he muttered. "You shouldn't talk about things you don't know."  
  
Faye was taken aback by the sudden snap. "Sorry," she muttered.  
  
"No-don't be," Chris apologized, regretting it. "I-it's just...Faye you've got such a different life than me, you know. My mom, she's okay, but God, Halle and her have like this fucking war all the time. And Geri's never home, and Dani doesn't even know her own mom. It's me, just me, and I get so lonely, Faye, you don't even know."  
  
Chris didn't know why he was telling her all of this, but it felt right. The way she actually listened, it made him want to take care of her and hold her.  
  
And as Chris talked about this so delicately, it sparked something in Faye's heart and made her want to comfort him and hold him and tell him it was going to be okay, everything was going to be okay.  
  
"I can't say I know how you feel," Faye muttered. "But I know what it's like to not have somebody there. You know, I never really tell anybody this, but, my brother died in the same car crash that Denny Lachance died in."  
  
Chris sat up, alarmed, cradling Dani.  
  
"That was your brother?"  
  
Faye nodded. "Yep, Dan. I loved him, you know."  
  
Chris never knew. He wasn't sure how to take the news. He always knew it was Dan Berry, but honestly, how many Berry's are there? Why hadn't he known it before? Gordie never said anything about it.  
  
"Oh God, Faye, I'm so sorry."  
  
Faye grinned a bit, making Chris become concerned.  
  
"Me too."  
  
** 


	10. I'm Like So Hot Now

"Wait-I don't get it," Gordie sighed as Halle and he walked around Castle Rock. "Why are you always such a bitch to everyone around you?"  
  
Halle looked up, quite annoyed. "Gordie, you asshole. That's not something you ask a girl out of nowhere."  
  
Gordie frowned. "It's not out of *nowhere.* It's obviously out of *somewhere* you retard." He sighed again, beginning to get on Halle's nerves. "You said you were angry that's why you were walking around. Right, so I said 'Why?' and you said, 'Cuz, blah blah blah' and you started cursing. Right, with me so far?"  
  
Halle nodded her head, running her hand through her hair as Gordie continued.  
  
"Okay, good," Gordie said. "So. Why are you always in such a bad mood? I've known you like all my life, and never once have I seen you actually smile."  
  
Halle never really thought of that. She never smiled, and the rare times she did were for really good reasons. Why did she need to smile? Was it going to change her world? No.  
  
"Gordie," Halle said. "I'm really not in the mood for this little talking session okay."  
  
"Halle, you're NEVER in the mood."  
  
Halle frowned and pulled her jacket closer to her as the wind whipped their faces. A bit tired from walking, Halle sat on a bench in the town square.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
Gordie scoffed. This is what she called nice. Then, he shrugged. " 'Cause you're letting me."  
  
Halle shrugged too. "Good enough."  
  
"So," Gordie asked, absentmindedly fiddling with his keys. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Halle rolled her eyes. "Gordie, EVERYTHING is wrong. Everything! I know how Castle Rock thinks of me. I know how they think about Chris, about my family! Gordie, I'm a freaking Chambers kid. What do you expect? I have this constant war with my mother everyday and it's mentally exhausting. My sister Geri is never home and I Chris is like my best friend, but he's always busy playing the father to Dani. I don't know how to be anything but bitchy, 'cause that's the only thing I know."  
  
"That's not true!" Gordie cried. "Chris is still kind and loving, and look at all the shit he's been put through!"  
  
Halle felt tears in her eyes. "I know, I know! But, godammit Gordie. I can't help but shut out the world! It makes everything so much easier."  
  
Gordie never thought in a million years he'd be sitting there on that bench, having Halle Chambers confide in him. Why exactly was he there? What had possessed him to invite her for a walk? He had a freaking girlfriend who was already suspicious, why make this worse? Cause you're a fucking pussy Lachance, Gordie told himself. He constantly let his good side get to him and being the white knight that he was, he felt the need to get involved with everyone else's problems, just so long as they weren't his.  
  
Gordie shook his head at Halle. "But it doesn't, Halle. Escaping from the fucked up world you so call your 'home-life' makes everything worse. You gotta face it!"  
  
Halle felt anger spark in her. "Oh, fuck off Gordie!" she found herself snapping. "Like *you* know anything about 'facing it.' Don't fucking preach to me what you yourself don't practice. You STILL piss and moan about Denny's death. You *never* stand up for yourself when your father continues to compare you to your saint of a brother and your mother won't even look at you without crying!"  
  
"Shut up," Gordie found himself saying. "Don't talk about things you don't fucking know."  
  
"Oh, bullshit I know!" Halle couldn't take it anymore. "Gordie, you think no one notices it. But damn, the whole fucking town knows it, Gordie! Everyone knows how your father hates you and wishes you were dead. And you're a goddamn pussy, cause you don't stand up for yourself!"  
  
Gordie couldn't find his voice and he glared at her. "Fuck you," he whispered hoarsely, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
"No, Gordie!" Halle sighed, now standing up, bearing down upon him. "Gordie, I've read the shit you've written. It's fucking amazing! You have this fucking AMAZING talent and you're wasting it, Gordie. Wasting it! Stop trying to please your old man. Gordie, you have this gift from God, this amazing gift I would *kill* for, Gordie, anyone would kill for. You're not like the rest of us low-life's. You gotta chance out there in the world to be somebody! You won't be forgotten like us. You don't realize it, but God, your so fucking talented, so beyond Castle Rock."  
  
Halle couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes and Gordie was speechless. What was he supposed to say to that? He stood up, gently touching her shoulder.  
  
"Halle," Gordie whispered. "See that? Why don't you let people see that side of you? The somewhat disturbingly sweet side of you that just made me feel like the most amazing person? I dunno what it is, Halle, but what you just said was, I dunno, so different than the shit I usually get. Just stop being so friggin' cold to everyone who tries to get to know you."  
  
Halle sighed of frustration. "What am I supposed to do? What am I going to do?"  
  
Gordie stroked her face softly and kindly. He sighed. What a freaking night. He was exhausted and somewhat disturbed by their sudden connection and it scared him.  
  
"Well, for starters, I'm going to walk you home," he said. "It's late and you dunno who's out here."  
  
Halle smiled her distant, rare, smile and breathed.  
  
"Thanks Gordie," she said. "But if you fucking tell anyone about this I'll beat the shit out of you."  
  
**  
  
By the time Faye got home that night it was well past midnight. When Halle had finally come home that night, Faye had fallen asleep on the floor while Chris watched TV. He didn't want to wake her up-she looked too peaceful sleeping. But when Halle came home with Gordie there, things just seemed weird enough, so he woke Faye up and Gordie carried her home for most of the part.  
  
So when Faye woke the next morning late for school, having slept in almost an hour, she wasn't surprised. She didn't mind being late for school, she hated the place anyway. But when her mind traveled to the night before and of Chris she smiled and blushed as she walked to school late, missing her ride.  
  
She couldn't wait for school all of a sudden-that meant she'd get to see Chris! Wait-what was she thinking? Faye, liking Chris? She doubted it. He was really sweet and nice yeah, and he just happened to be beautiful, but so what? She couldn't like him, it'd feel too weird.  
  
Faye dismissed the thoughts and walked into the building, heading to the office to get a late pass. When she entered the drab office, she saw a boy she knew almost all of her life. Vern Tessio. She smiled. He was a sweet kid with honest big blue eyes and a friendly face. Faye remembered him always being adorably plump, but once the guy hit junior high, he shed all his puppy fat. So now, at sixteen, he was quite the looker and his confidence was quite cute.  
  
"Hey Vern," Faye said, strolling over and sitting down next to him. Vern looked up and grinned.  
  
"Hello Faye," he said, sitting back in the chair and playing with his books. "What're you doing in here?"  
  
Faye sighed. "Slept in. Missed my ride, you know, same old same old. Why are you in here?"  
  
Vern laughed softly and ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up on end. "I accidentally dropped my birdhouse in shop class and it gave Benny Thomas a splinter the size of Kentucky."  
  
Faye laughed. "Haha, are you serious? Man, Vern, there you guy butterfingers."  
  
Vern rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Yeah, whatever. Probably just get detention or something. I hate detention. It pisses me off, but what can ya do? It was an accident!"  
  
Faye shook her head. "Right..."  
  
Just then Vern gasped and his eyes got all big. Faye followed his gaze and her eyes rested on Anne Donahue as she passed by, her blonde hair flowing behind her.  
  
Faye rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're in love with her too?"  
  
Vern smirked. "Man, she's like so freaking hot! How can you not love her?"  
  
"She's completely one-dimensional and all she does is giggle," Faye said bluntly. "How could you be attracted to someone like that?"  
  
Vern shrugged. "Dude, I don't care. I want to talk to her so bad, but I don't know!"  
  
Faye grinned. "Why don't you ask her out?"  
  
Vern laughed dryly. "Right. Sure. She's freaking ANNE DONAHUE! I'm VERN TESSIO. You do the math, you're in those smart classes..."  
  
"So?" Faye said turning to face Vern. "Vern, you're like so hot now! You could totally get her."  
  
Vern smirked. "Well, of course I'm hot, I'm Vern Tessio. But she'd never go for me."  
  
Faye smiled. "Oh but she would."  
  
Vern shrugged. "Whatever. Oooh don't look now but it's that vulture Miss Skiffins, the receptionist. She looks like her panty hose is up her wrinkled ass, so I suggest you go to her before she plucks your eyeballs out and sucks on them for supper."  
  
Faye made a face of pure disgust, and followed the old lady so she could get her pass and get out of there. Glancing back at Vern, she grinned.  
  
Vern Tessio was an odd one alright...very odd indeed. 


	11. Hissy Fitting Chemmy Oogles

Sitting there in chemistry, with his current lab partner Gordie, Chris waited for the  
  
class to start. He didn't mind chemistry, it was hard at times, but other than that he  
  
enjoyed putting together chemicals and making something out of nothing.  
  
He glanced at Gordie, who was scribbling away on his notebook. His best friend had  
  
been growing more and more apart from him, spending his days with either Grace or  
  
his sister Halle, which completely baffled him. Chris didn't press questions though,  
  
because honestly, he didn't really care.  
  
Just as Mr. Bailey was writing that day's assignment on the board, the door opened  
  
and every student's head turned to see Faye walk in. Chris' heart fluttered slightly.  
  
He had been wondering where she was but was happy to see her. His newfound  
  
friendship with Faye woke him up in the morning and actually made school bearable.  
  
Realizing the whole class watching her, Faye's cheeks burned bright pink. She  
  
walked over to Mr. Bailey and smiled innocently.  
  
"Miss Berry," Mr. Bailey's deep voice said. He was a pretty cool teacher, one of the  
  
rare ones at Castle Rock. It was easy to hate teachers, but Mr. Bailey was nice.  
  
"You're late. Once again. Always. Do you not like my class, hm?"  
  
Faye shook her head. "No sir. I slept in this morning. Here's my note." She handed  
  
him her orange pass and grinned. "See, I'm have a *reason* for being late."  
  
Mr. Bailey rolled his eyes. "Take a seat, Miss Berry. So nice of you to join us, please."  
  
Faye rolled her eyes also and walked to her seat which was two over from Chris at  
  
the next lab table in front of him and next to Grace.  
  
Mr. Bailey turned and began once again to write on the board, going deeply into  
  
detail of what they were supposed to do.  
  
"Psssssssss," Gordie hissed. "Faye!"  
  
Faye scowled and turned around looking pissed off. "What?" She answered loudly.  
  
Mr. Bailey turned around.  
  
"Miss Berry!" He scolded. "It's enough that you're late, now shut your trap."  
  
"Sir, it wasn't me!" Faye tried. "Honestly!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
Faye turned around and glared at Gordie. "You are going to die, Lachance," she  
  
whispered. Chris snickered and Gordie gave him a death glare.  
  
"Faye," Gordie hissed again. "Pssss, Faye!"  
  
Getting insanely irritated, Faye turned around in her seat. Grace noticed this and  
  
watched rather amused.  
  
"Gordie, what the hell is it?!" She snapped.  
  
"Tonight, movies, me, you, Grace, Chris and Teddy?" Gordie asked, honestly.  
  
Faye glared at him with every ounce of hate. "You fucking homo," she hissed. "You  
  
couldn't have possibly waited until class was over to ask me that? URGH! Honestly,  
  
Lachance..."  
  
Grace and Chris snickered, causing Gordie and Faye to both glare at each.  
  
"So?" Gordie pressed. "Are you going to go?"  
  
Faye thought about it, then shrugged. "Sure. I have nothing else to do."  
  
Gordie grinned and Chris felt his heart jump a bit. He was happy Faye could make  
  
it...  
  
"Alrighty," he said happily.  
  
Mr. Bailey turned around irritated. "I'm so glad the two of you could make your plans  
  
for your date tonight, but this is chemistry class. Now, the two of you, go get the  
  
class supplies and shut up!"  
  
Faye glared at Gordie and tripped him as they both walked up to get their supplies.  
  
** "I'll have the casserole, please," Anne Donahue told the lunch lady who plopped what  
  
they called food onto her tray. Anne grimaced, but smiled all the same and paid for  
  
her food. Walking to her table, she passed Vern, who stared at her. Anne couldn't  
  
help but notice and shrug it off. She didn't mind Vern Tessio, he had certainly gotten  
  
cute over the years....but he was friends with Chris and Anne wasn't sure if she  
  
was ready for that yet. She was quite aware that she had broken Chris' heart, but,  
  
honestly? She didn't know he had fallen for her so bad. Anne really did care about  
  
Chris and somewhere she still had feelings for him, but she was young and didn't  
  
want to stay with him all her life. Sighing, she sat down at her table which was  
  
occupied by mostly cheerleaders, some football players, other 'popular' people.  
  
Sarah McCue turned her head to Anne and smiled her annoyingly white smile. The  
  
girl got on Anne's nerves so badly it made her sick.  
  
"Hey Anne!" Sarah crowed, applying lipstick to her thin lips. "Whatcha doing  
  
tonight?"  
  
Anne shrugged her small shoulders and took a sip from her water. "I don't know.  
  
How about you?"  
  
Sarah grinned happily. "Oh nothing! This is great! We can totally go to the Blue  
  
Pointe for a bite to eat and maybe a movie. Taylor's coming and so is Sasha and  
  
Bonnie. And I heard she has some cute friends!"  
  
Anne smiled her fake smile. "Oh can't wait."  
  
Sarah didn't catch the sarcasm and returned to her food.  
  
Anne shrugged it off. At least she had plans for tonight. She hated having nothing to  
  
do. Finishing her lunch, she decided to flirt with some boys and play with their  
  
minds. Making them think she liked them was her sick way of fun. And she knew it.  
  
** 


	12. Sweet Scent

Home was supposed to be somewhere you could seek refuge from the mind bottling pressures of the world you lived in. To Faye, it was pure torture.  
  
She didn't mind her mother, really, but she was a single woman raising five grown teenagers, and she had tons of stress....*always.* It pained Faye to be constantly yelled at one minute for not doing laundry, then hugged and told she was beautiful the next. Honestly, she didn't know what to expect of her mother most of the time. One minute she was nice, funny, and had this glow around her. The next she was scolding, mean, spiteful. It made Faye's head hurt.  
  
Her brothers didn't really have a problem with Mrs. Berry. The oldest, Brian, who was twenty one, still lived in the Berry home while working in town at the local factory. He wasn't really concerned with his home life-he was busy trying to save money for college. He wanted to get out of Castle Rock so bad, and it broke Faye's heart to know the chances of that were slim to none. Billy, who was twenty, mostly spent his nights in the bar he helped manage as the bar-tender. He was a good guy, overall, but had dropped out of high school in his junior year.  
  
Faye loved her family, she really did, but after awhile she had a hard time of being the only girl among so many guys. She couldn't really talk to her mother, she was always at work, or at home sulking.  
  
So when Faye walked into her room to find her brothers, Gabe and Johnny, rummaging through her diary and reading it aloud, it was all she could do from screaming at the top of her lungs and flailing her arms out.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She screamed, dropping her bag and running over to where her brothers were sprawled out on her bed.  
  
"Ouch, Faye," Gabe yelled, covering his face. "Get the hell off of me!"  
  
Faye stood back and glared, hot tears in her eyes. "Get out of my room! Give me that back-no Johnny stop it, stop reading it!"  
  
Johnny had flipped to her most recent entry and began to read aloud in a mocking tone-"Dear Diary, I really admire how very strong Chris is. He still listens to me, even with all his bullshit going on. I don't know what it is-but I have a feeling I really do like him as more than just a friend."  
  
Faye stood there, tears in her eyes of humiliation. "Give it back! Johnny!"  
  
"Oh, come on Faye, we're only joking," Gabe said, standing up. "So who's Chris? Your boyfriend?"  
  
"Get out!" Faye screamed, shoving them out of her door. "Out! Oh, God, I fucking hate you!"  
  
They chuckled and shut her door, losing interest in her diary. Faye sat on her bed, angry tears running down her face. It wasn't the fact that they knew she liked Chris in more than just friendly ways, she could care less. It was the fact they had read her diary-her only *real* privacy in her life. And that had been taken away from her.  
  
Sighing, she shrugged it off for the moment. She turned on some music-her favorite, The Beatles, 'Strawberry Fields Forever' and laid on her bed, closed her eyes and forgot her problems for the moment.  
  
Her phone began to ring on her bed stand and she reached over to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Faye there?" Faye knew immediately the voice to be Grace. She grinned and moved the phone to the other ear.  
  
"Hello my dear Gracie," Faye said happily. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Grace chuckled into the phone. "You're going to the movies, right?"  
  
"I hope so-I have to find somehow to get out of the house."  
  
"Okay. Good-I'm making sure you're going."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world!"  
  
Faye frowned. "What do you want?"  
  
Grace sighed and Faye knew there was something more. "I just think that you and Chri-"  
  
"Ohhh no!" Faye shrieked into the phone. "If this is about trying to play match-maker, it's over sister. I'm done, you are *not* going to try to hook me up-"  
  
"Faye!" Grace cried. "Stop. Sheesh. I never said anything about that.........I was *going* to say that you and Chris being friends makes me happy and I'm glad, because I know you've been feeling down lately."  
  
Faye blushed furiously, even though Grace couldn't see it.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Wait-why did you suspect that I was going to hook you up with him? You like him, don't you!"  
  
"No-I-"  
  
"You do! I knew it, you *like* him No wonder you're always talking to him..."  
  
Faye was now a deep shade of crimson. "Grace, stop-"  
  
"Oh just admit it bitch! You like the guy, it's not doing any harm."  
  
Faye sighed and gave up. "If you tell *anyone* about this I will personally see to it that your head is chopped off."  
  
"Oooh!" Grace squealed. Faye held back the phone for fear of losing her hearing. "I knew it! Oh Faye, honestly, I'm not going to tell anyone. Why don't you tell him yourself?"  
  
"Because! I'm not exactly great at this sort of thing, you know. I didn't even have my first kiss until I was in grade nine, and my first real boyfriend wasn't until sophomore year."  
  
"I know," Grace said. "But I think you've got a chance with this one. He is pretty hot, you know."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I'm coming over right now, and we are going to get ready for tonight."  
  
"Grr, fine."  
  
**  
  
"Are you wearing that?"  
  
Faye lay on her bed, fiddling with her phone cord while Grace leaned against her bureau, finishing her make up.  
  
Faye looked up and sighed at Grace. "Yes, Grace, I am wearing this. Why?"  
  
Grace shrugged. "Nothing, it's fine."  
  
Faye looked down at her blue cardigan and white skirt. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
Grace rolled her eyes. "Nothing!" she giggled. "It's cute. I like it. Especially your hair. You're so lucky to have that frigging long hair. Mine just lies on my shoulders."  
  
Faye sighed. "Grace, stop babbling. The guys are going to be here any second, let's go downstairs."  
  
**  
  
"Gordo, man, you look like you just got run over."  
  
Teddy, Chris and Gordie made their way to Faye's house, in Gordie's station wagon. Gordie looked back at Teddy and glared.  
  
"Shut up, man," he sighed. "I have a major head ache."  
  
Chris looked on from the back seat. "Gordie, you're the one who made these plans, man."  
  
Gordie nodded. "I know, I know. It's just, I always get-weird-before going to the movies."  
  
Teddy chuckled. "Gonna slip Grace the-"  
  
"Man, knock it off," Chris said. He knew why Gordie always got 'weird' at the movies. This was Denny and his favorite place to hang out. He never really knew the sickening feeling Gordie got, but he understood his friend.  
  
Teddy stopped talking after that, and the trio pulled up to Faye's driveway. Gordie got out of the car to go get the girls.  
  
"So, Chris," Teddy said, leaning his head against the back seat. "What do you think of Faye?"  
  
Chris looked over at Teddy suspiciously. "She's alright. Why?"  
  
Teddy shrugged. "I don't know. I think she likes you."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes, but his heart skipped a beat. Ever since Anne dumped him, he always felt insecure around girls. He wouldn't believe Teddy, but something was different with Faye. She didn't really take his breath away, and he didn't get nervous around her like Anne. She wasn't as beautiful as Anne, that was for sure, but there was something about Faye. She listened to Chris, something that made him look forward to seeing her. Her smile made him feel like everything was going to be okay, and the way she just understood him, left his head spinning. She was funny, much funnier than Anne, and sarcastic, which made him want to know everything about her. He was confused, he knew he liked Faye as a friend, but when his heart pulled him in the other direction, he was afraid of getting hurt again.  
  
"Chris-you look sick."  
  
Chris looked up at Teddy and gave a weak grin. "Sorry, man, I was zoning. Look, here they come."  
  
Grace and Faye were walking side by side to the car, and Grace hopped in the front. Gordie climbed into his seat, and Chris moved over to make room for Faye. She sat next to him and smiled at Teddy and him.  
  
"Hello," she said pleasantly.  
  
Chris could smell her sweet scent and he had to steady himself. She smelled so good, what was it? He couldn't name it but it made him want to never stop looking at her.  
  
"So," Faye said, shaking Chris from his daze. "What movie are we seeing?"  
  
Gordie looked back at her as they drove to the theater. "Casablanca."  
  
"Oh, God, no," Faye whined, putting her hands to her forehead. "No sappy love stories. Please!"  
  
Teddy nodded. "I'm with her."  
  
Chris smirked. "Gordie wants to see it because Grace wants to see it."  
  
Faye sighed and looked out the window. It was going to be one long night.  
  
**  
  
Short chapter, I know, but I have a fever right now and I'm hurting. I had to be sent home from my swim meet, and I feel like shit. So review please. Thanks to :  
  
StormShadow21, beautyqueen321, and Starlight Kisses for their constant reviewing! :) Much kudos. Also, to everyone else for reviewing! Makes my day a little brighter.  
  
Take care, Nina  
  
*Love and Strawberries* 


	13. Fighting My Feelings Friday Night: Part ...

Surprisingly, the movie theater was quite crowded. Usually the kids of Castle Rock hung out at the local diner or parties, and the movies weren't really a big thing. But as Faye, Chris, Gordie, Grace and Teddy entered the movie theater, they found it to be pretty packed.  
  
"Of all nights, it had to be crowded tonight..." Faye grumbled as the group of teenagers made their way to the ticket window.  
  
"Oh, stop complaining, Faye," Teddy teased, while Faye glared at him.  
  
"Two for Casablanca," Gordie told the Ticket taker.  
  
Faye grinned at Gordie. "Awwe, thanks Gordo, didn't know you were paying for me."  
  
Gordie rolled his eyes. "Please."  
  
"I'm hurt!" Faye feigned hurt, but laughed lightly all the same.  
  
Chris came up behind her and smirked. "I'll pay for you, if you promise to stop babbling."  
  
Faye blushed lightly, but smiled shyly all the same. "Oh-you don't have to- I was only kidding..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Chris said, smirking lightly. "Two for Casablanca, please."  
  
"Who's gonna pay for me?" Teddy asked, looking around expectantly. Everyone rolled their eyes at him and made their way to the concession stands. "Oh, yeah guys, I feel real loved. So not fair. *One* for Casablanca, please."  
  
Teddy caught up to the rest of the gang at the food stands and sighed. Sometimes, he couldn't help but feel like the fifth wheel. Gordie and Grace were inseparable, and he knew sooner or later Faye and Chris would end up together. Teddy wasn't one to feel jealous, or wallow in self pity. But after being ignored by his mother for so long and his asshole of a father, it was hard to stay so strong for so long.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Teddy looked up and smirked to himself when he recognized the girl who was waiting on him as some chick from school.  
  
"Hey, I know you," the girl said, grinning slightly.  
  
Teddy smirked. "Teddy DuChamp. I've seen you around, Tilly, right?"  
  
She nodded and began drumming her fingers on the counter. She was one of the 'slut' girls around Castle Rock, with a size D cup and bright blonde hair. One of those girls who wore too much eye makeup...one of those girls who would be actually very pretty if they laid off on the smutty outfits.  
  
"So, what can I get you, Teddy?" Her eyes drifted off to Faye, Chris, Gordie and Grace who were ordering their treats the next cashier over. "Here with your friends, huh?"  
  
Teddy looked over at the happy group and felt a pang of jealousy. "Yeah, but they barely notice I'm here."  
  
Tilly nodded. "I hate people that do that. So pussy, you know?"  
  
Teddy nodded and grinned. "Yeah. It's annoying, but their my best friends....guess they just don't realize it."  
  
"That's bullshit," Tilly said. "They know you're here."  
  
Teddy didn't want to believe her, but he couldn't help but feel vulnerable. "I dunno."  
  
Tilly ran a hand through her hair and leaned across the counter, giving Teddy a clear view down her shirt. "Say, I get off in like five minutes, and there's this killer party up on Miller's Hill. Wanna ditch your lame ass friends and go with? I hear they got some great booze."  
  
Teddy contemplated this. He was always in the mood for a wild party and good booze. Besides, he doubted his 'friends' would even notice he was gone. Teddy knew that was total bullshit, of course, he was just feeling sorry for himself. He knew they cared about him, but they couldn't help it anymore than he could. He wasn't going to be the tag along forever.  
  
"So, what do you say?"  
  
Teddy smirked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
***  
  
"This movie is going to blow, I can tell you that right now," Faye whispered to Chris as they made their way into the movie, behind Gordie and Grace.  
  
"Tell me about it," Chris replied. "It's just an excuse for Gordie and Grace to get all 'intimate'."  
  
Faye made a face that made Chris laugh. "I hate it when they do that. Especially in public, for heavens sake."  
  
"You know, we can hear you," Gordie called over his shoulder. Faye smirked then looked around.  
  
"Hey, where'd Teddy go?"  
  
Chris and the others looked around also. "I dunno, he was right with us at the concession stand. That's weird."  
  
Grace screwed her face up in thoughtfulness. "Oh you know, I saw him leave with some blonde we know from school. Gilly or Willy, or something. I called out his name, but he just kept walking."  
  
Faye frowned. "That's odd. Why would he leave?"  
  
"No idea," Chris said as they made their way to their seats. Settling down, Faye sighed.  
  
In the middle of the movie, while Grace and Gordie were - erm - 'busy' Faye decided she needed a break from the sappy movie.  
  
"Be right back," Faye whispered as she got up to leave.  
  
"Not fair!" Chris pleaded. "You can't get out of this without taking me with you!"  
  
Faye smirked. "I'm going to the bathroom-and I'm sure you don't want to come with me."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes and leaned his head back in his seat as he lifted his legs up for Faye to leave.  
  
Breathing in the fresh, cool air, Faye stepped out of the theater for a few minutes. She never really liked the movies; she didn't like sitting in one position for more than an hour at the most. She had a hard enough time sitting still in school, but during a sappy romance? It was more than she could bear.  
  
Leaning against the brick wall, Faye breathed a long, deep sigh. Sometimes, she just needed to get out-it seemed totally cliché, she knew, but she couldn't help but feel that way. Grace was constantly with Gordie more and more each day and it felt like she was losing her best friend. And she hated it. She knew she might have been being selfish, but honestly, Gordie was her best friend too. And now her two best friends were in love and she felt like the fifth wheel.  
  
"Bathroom break, huh?"  
  
Faye looked up and grinned when she saw Chris come out with his hands in his pockets. He looked so young and innocent right there, it almost took her breath away.  
  
"Yeah, well, I can't take sitting still in that damn theater for too long," Faye replied as Chris came over and stood in front of her.  
  
"Me either," he admitted. "But honestly, the movie's not too bad. I actually find the plot line interesting."  
  
Faye laughed. "Oh really?"  
  
Chris laughed also. "I just get fascinated with these kinds of things....pretty gay, huh?"  
  
Faye shook her head and looked up into the night sky. "Not really. It's actually kind of sweet."  
  
Faye couldn't help but blush now and Chris grinned, noticing this. He moved closer to her and her heart beat faster.  
  
"Soo," Faye broke the sudden awkward moment, not one to like those silences.  
  
"Yeah," Chris said. "Why'd you come out here anyway?"  
  
Faye fiddled with the hem of her cardigan, a nervous habit she had acquired when her father had left the family.  
  
"I like to feel like I can escape."  
  
Chris nodded. "I know what you mean."  
  
Faye looked curiously up into his eyes. "Do you?"  
  
Chris nodded again. "I do. I mean, my home life-it's unsatisfying. You know? My mom's never home...it's always me with Dani. I just-sometimes it gets too much." Suddenly feeling self conscious, Chris shrugged. "Sorry-I know I'm boring you."  
  
Faye shook her head. "You're not, honestly. You're very interesting, Chris. And when you talk-I dunno, I could listen forever."  
  
That had come out way cornier than it was supposed to, and as soon as she had said that she felt extremely embarrassed.  
  
Chris looked at her in the darkness. "Man, that's like the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me in the longest time. Thanks."  
  
Faye laughed nervously. "You're welcome."  
  
They stood there in silence for the longest time, unsure of what to say or how to break the silence. Faye wished to say something witty, and Chris wanted to say something intelligent. However, both of them were too caught up in the moment to come up of anything to say.  
  
Faye wanted so badly to kiss him right there, to have him hold her. But instead, they just went back into the movie to see what Gordie and Grace were up to. As she watched him, Faye knew she liked Chris more than just a friend. She wanted to know everything about him and felt she had so much more to learn about him. She wanted to fall in love with him, she wanted to have him to talk to.  
  
Little did she know he was fighting back the same feelings that very moment...  
  
***  
  
Oh my goodness, that was incredibly fluffy and corny! I'm so sorry ya'll. In the future chapters, I'll try to not be so corny. I'm sorry, but that was my attempt at making it all sweet and whatnot.  
  
However, I'm hoping to get more action between all the characters, make the plot interesting. So please, review for me. Oh, and Happy New Years!! May you all have a healthy and happy holiday!  
  
Take care :)  
  
Love and Strawberries, The Good Girl 


	14. Parrty Friday Night: Part Two

~*~*~ The idle chatter of Sarah McCue got on Anne's nerves so bad it was almost all she  
  
could do to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs and running out of the Blue Pointe  
  
Diner right then and there. She honestly could not stand the girl, but being that Sarah was a  
  
cheerleader and one of the popular girls at Castle Rock, Anne put up with her so her status  
  
wouldn't go down.  
  
"I swear, if that girl over there laughs like that one more time," Sarah went on, pointing over  
  
Sasha Lone's shoulder. "I will go over there and knock her one."  
  
Sasha, Bonnie Timmons, and Taylor Smith all laughed appreciatively, but Anne merely  
  
smirked. What a boring night. It was incredibly dull, and if she had to sit through any more of  
  
it, she thought she would explode.  
  
"Anne," Bonnie asked her green eyes skeptical. "What's wrong with you sweets? You've barely  
  
talked or touched your food all night."  
  
Anne looked up and shrugged. "Oh, I'm fine."  
  
The group went back to talking and Anne leaned her head against the diner booth. Sometimes  
  
she would pretend she was someone else, just for one moment. Pretend she wasn't the girl  
  
who got every guy she wanted or had most of the male population fawning on her. Anne knew  
  
she was lucky to be in her position; most girls at Castle Rock would die to be here, she knew  
  
that. But she couldn't help but feel bored with her life style.  
  
Just then as Anne was throwing herself a pity-party, the little bell tinkled above the diner  
  
entrance and the guy who had just walked in caught her eye. It was Vern Tessio. He was by  
  
himself, and walked past their booth to the counter. She watched him. He was tall, very tall  
  
and thin. His brown hair was combed and nice and his eyes were quite captivating. She looked  
  
at her table mates and frowned, finally getting fed up with the constant gossip.  
  
"Uh-guys," Anne started. "I'll be right back. Bathroom break."  
  
The others just nodded, and Anne slid out from behind the booth. She walked coolly over to  
  
the counter and stood beside Vern. She felt him tense up at her presence and smirked to  
  
herself. This was going to be fun.  
  
She looked over at him and smiled sweetly. "Hey there."  
  
Vern looked over at her and his eyes were full of surprise. Was it really true that Anne  
  
Donahue was standing next to him?  
  
"Hi," he squeaked out, immediately blushing.  
  
"What are you doing here by yourself, on a Friday night?" Anne questioned, scooting closer to  
  
him.  
  
He swallowed hard and his eyes traveled over her and back to the counter. He was nervous,  
  
no doubt, and she knew just how to play him.  
  
"I'm just-um-getting something to drink," Vern replied.  
  
Anne smiled again and nodded. "Cool. Hey-there's this wild party up on Millers Hill. Dan  
  
Quaintan's parents are in Europe. Should be pretty crazy. Up for it?"  
  
Vern could have died and been okay with it, right then and there. This was insane. Just today  
  
Anne didn't know who the hell he was, and now she was inviting him to some 'wild' party. He  
  
loved parties, he really did, and he wanted to go, but it was just too good to be true. What  
  
was this? Some kind of sick joke. But as Anne's eyes looked deeply into his and her blonde  
  
hair gently laid on her shoulders, Vern couldn't help but feel his knees go weak.  
  
"Sure."  
  
**  
  
The feeling of Tilly's body on Teddy's was enough to send him off the edge. Both fully  
  
intoxicated with alcohol, the two were busy making out on the couch in the middle of the crazy  
  
party. Only for lack of oxygen did the two pull away.  
  
"Teddy," Tilly gasped. She dove in for more, but Teddy pulled away. He didn't like to be with  
  
one girl for too long, and he was boring of Tilly's company.  
  
She looked at him confused.  
  
"I'm going to go get us some drinks, okay?" Teddy said, forcing a smile. "Be right back."  
  
Tilly nodded and smiled. She laid back down on the couch. "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"Great," Teddy grumbled as he got up. The party was seriously crazy. Booze was floating  
  
around freely and the air hung thickly of smoke. 'Busy' couples could be found in most of the  
  
corners and music blared from all ends of the house. It was one of the main line houses too,  
  
so there was room enough for a circus.  
  
Teddy made his way into the kitchen where it was much quieter and empty. He sat down on a  
  
stool and put his head in his hands. What was he doing? Teddy had given up drinking almost  
  
six months ago, and just this night he was completely wasted. He thought he was better than  
  
this. He didn't want to keep being the man-whore; he was done with those ways. Shaking his  
  
head, he ran his hands through his hair. He needed something cool to drink- alcohol free.  
  
Grabbing a glass from the counter top, he poured himself a glass of water and let the cool  
  
liquid flow down his throat.  
  
Just then, he looked up as he heard a girl crying. Some brunette had come into the kitchen,  
  
her face buried in her hands, positively sobbing. She didn't seem to notice his presence, so  
  
Teddy just sat there.  
  
The girl finally stopped sobbing and began a wheezing noise, removing her hands to reveal a  
  
very pretty girl. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks damp with tears. She noticed  
  
Teddy and gasped.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here," she said suddenly. "I'm sorry."  
  
Teddy watched her and even through his drunken, fog ridden mind he noticed how upset and  
  
sad she seemed.  
  
"It's okay," he responded, unable to say anything else.  
  
The girl walked over to the counter. "Is that seat taken?" She asked, motioning to the stool  
  
beside him. Teddy shook his head and watched her sit down. "Thanks."  
  
"Why you crying?" Teddy didn't know what else to say.  
  
The girl grinned nervously and shook her head. "Because guys just don't know the meaning of  
  
the word 'no.'"  
  
Teddy put his chin in his hands and looked at her. "Guys can be dicks. Was he your  
  
boyfriend?"  
  
The girl shook her head. "No. I don't have a boyfriend. He was just a fling."  
  
Teddy smiled. "What's a pretty girl like you doing without a boyfriend?" his words were a bit  
  
slurred from drinking, but the alcohol was beginning to wear off and after so many years of  
  
drinking, it was easier for him to hold drinks.  
  
"No guy wants a girl with brains," she began. "They all just want to get laid. Guess that's why  
  
I'm boyfriend-less."  
  
Teddy shrugged. "I think it's kind of cool if you can stand up to a guy."  
  
The girl laughed softly. "I'm Janey."  
  
Teddy grinned. "I'm Teddy. Nice to meet you Janey."  
  
Janey smiled in return. "Nice to meet you too, Teddy."  
  
**  
  
Vern and Anne entered the party at around ten-thirty; the high point. At first, Vern had to  
  
hold back a cough from the smoke and his eyes watered. The place reeked of alcohol which  
  
also added to the factor that made Vern want to turn around and leave.  
  
"Great party, huh?" Anne yelled above the music. Vern could barely here her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said-GREAT PARTY, HUH?"  
  
Vern nodded. "Oh-yeah!"  
  
Anne smiled and took his hand, which made Vern jump. Anne smiled at this. She didn't really  
  
like Vern-she didn't know him. But she was having a boring night and wanted some fun. She  
  
didn't care if he cared about her or not, she just wanted to get some.  
  
"Come on, let's get some drinks!" Anne yelled and led Vern through the crowd. The duo was  
  
stopped midway to the bar area by Dan Quantan himself. The boy was a tough kid, with black  
  
hair and grey stormy eyes. He grinned at the two.  
  
"Yo, Verno!" he shook hands with Vern. The two were friends and Vern himself had actually  
  
been invited to the party a few weeks ago but had forgotten. "Anne, glad you could come!"  
  
Anne grinned. "Sure!"  
  
"Well, you two crazy kids enjoy yourselves," Dan hollered, making himself heard over the  
  
music. "Free beer, next room over!"  
  
Anne and Vern bid goodbye and made their way to the beers, filling up on them. Once they  
  
got their drinks, the both of them sat down on a sofa and began drinking.  
  
"So, you having fun?" Anne asked.  
  
Vern nodded. "Sure."  
  
She grinned. "Good." She didn't know why, but the sweet look in Vern's eyes made her want  
  
to know everything about him.  
  
"So Anne," Vern began. "Who's your favorite band?"  
  
Anne almost choked on her drink in surprise. She hadn't expected this. A guy actually wanted  
  
to know something about her. She wasn't used to people caring about what she had to say or  
  
what she liked. Usually she just slept with the guys and that was it-she never saw them  
  
again. She was nervous-what was she supposed to say? She never really had a real, decent  
  
conversation before, save for Chris.  
  
"Definitely the Beatles," she replied after a pause, and grinned. Vern smiled.  
  
"That's boss," he replied  
  
To Anne's surprise, she enjoyed Vern's company. He was down to earth and a genuinely sweet  
  
guy. She found herself wanting to spend the whole night-just talking to him. She didn't need  
  
to have sex with him in order to feel something. She liked talking to him. They sat there for  
  
the rest of the night-just talking.  
  
And to Vern's surprise, and Anne's...  
  
They liked it.  
  
~*~*~ oh no, more fluff! What's happening to me?? Guah!! So, please review! I need  
  
feedback. Yes, I do.  
  
Oh and - Chris is supposed to look like how River did in Running On Empty/A Night In The Life Of Jimmy Reardon. Longish hair, but not too long, he's supposed to be seventeen. He supposed to look the way River Phoenix looked at 17. You know, very sexy. Sorry, just had to clear that up! Thanks to all my reviewers! :) 


	15. Hales

StormShadow21: I think Chris has a mom and a dad. In the movie they only talk about the father who is very abusive and mentally scars him for life (and physically too) As for his siblings, I've never read the book The Body, though I really want to. I can't find a copy of it anywhere. But anyways, :) what was I talking about? Oh yehh, okay *ahem.*In the book though, I heard he had younger siblings, Eyeball and an older brother who was older than Eyeball. However on fanfiction, a lot of authors create their own homelife for him save for the Drunken Father. Vern I guess has a nice homelife save for his bitchy but *hot* brother Billy. I have this thing for the guys of stand by me's older brothers. Eyeball is just dead sexy! I'm sorry and so is Billy. Ace is ugly though *gack* sorry I'm rambling. Yeh, so um Gordie's homelife that's the easiest one to remember. His father is constantly comparing him to his late brother Denny and his mother just doesn't bother with him. She constantly mourns over Denny. It's pretty sad and depressing. Teddy's homelife is screwed up as well. His dad's a pyscho and who knows about his mom. Most authors on ff.net just do their own thing. :) I hope his helped you. If it didn't, I'm terribly sorry you had to endure that long paragraph that probably bored you because I'm getting bored writing it. And it's long so you probably saw it and thought "Oh wow this is going to help me so much and I will forever be in debt to The Good Girl" and you've found it full of helpless facts that mean nothing to you. So i'm crossing my fingers that it helped you. If it didn't, just make me feel good and say it did. Nonetheless, thanks for all your reviews, I hope you stick with this story. Your reviews are funny. :)  
  
* * *  
  
"Can I please be excused now?" Faye begged her mother at the dinner table. She resented  
  
family dinners more than anything. It was the one time all of her four brothers were together  
  
and one time and they used it purely solely to torture Faye.  
  
Her mother, however, was not about to have the girl excuse herself. "No! You are to eat  
  
dinner with the rest of your family. Now eat your peas."  
  
Faye made a face but stuck her fork in her mouth nonetheless. Gabe took this opportunity to  
  
speak up and make fun of Faye.  
  
"Mom, guess what," he said innocently. The other boys perked their heads up in attention.  
  
Faye, however, looked across the table at him and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. What did  
  
he have to say? "Faye's got a boyfriend!"  
  
Faye's chinks burned pink as her brothers snickered and Mrs. Berry looked alarmed at her  
  
daughter.  
  
"I do not!" Faye sad hotly, becoming thoroughly pissed off with her siblings. Why must they  
  
act so immature? Did guys ever mature? It was enough to hear the constant babbling of  
  
Gordie and Grace about her crush on Chris, but now her brothers? When would it all end?  
  
What would happen when one of the dumbo would's let something slip and Chris would find  
  
out? Would Faye ever stop being humiliated? No, probably not.  
  
"Faye," Mrs. Berry said exasperatedly. "If you have a boyfriend, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Faye glared at Gabe as he and Johnny began making kissing noises. Brian and Billy laughed  
  
and shook their heads. She couldn't believe the two of them were enjoying this! What an  
  
outrage! Of course she knew perfectly well why Gabe and Johnny thought this was so funny.  
  
They were immature assholes. But Brian and Billy? They were the nice brothers!  
  
"Mom!" Faye cried, feeling completely helpless. "I don't have a boyfriend!"  
  
Johnny shook his head however, and took a sip of his drink. "Mom, she does. And guess who it  
  
is! Oh man, you won't believe this. It's Chris Chambers!"  
  
Now Mrs. Berry looked up and anger and her face was in a fluster. Faye's cheeks were still  
  
pink and she kicked Johnny hard under the table so he gave a yelp of pain.  
  
"Don't tell me it's Chris Chambers!" Mrs. Berry shrieked, horrified.  
  
Faye looked angrily at her mother. "First of all," she said. "He's not my boyfriend. I don't have  
  
a boyfriend! Second of all, even if it was, what's the problem? He's my friend and an awesome  
  
person who wouldn't hurt a fly!"  
  
Mrs. Berry shook her head and adjusted her large glasses. She pursed her red lip stick lips and  
  
shook her head again.  
  
"Uh uh," she said simply. "No. It is bad enough they even let him into your high school. Such  
  
a person shouldn't be allowed. But now you've actually befriended the piece of trash?"  
  
Faye was furious at her mother. How dare she talk about Chris that way! She knew nothing of  
  
him. He was intelligent, clean, funny, and nice. He had a job at the corner store and he took  
  
care of his siblings. Honestly, Faye didn't see the problem with him. He was brave and strong  
  
and had been through so much. He amazed Faye, so then how did everyone else hate him so?  
  
"Don't talk about him like that!" Faye yelled. Her brothers looked up alarmed. Gabe and  
  
Johnny hadn't meant for this to go that far. On the contrary, Gabe was cool with Chris and  
  
didn't mind him. The two had a class together in fact, and Gabe found that Chris was very  
  
down to earth. He was simply teasing his sister. But his mother had said some foul things and  
  
the boys all looked at her uneasily. Faye was a very headstrong person. "You don't know him!  
  
None of you do! Don't you DARE judge him before you've known what he goes through!"  
  
Mrs. Berry looked angrily at her daughter. "Don't raise your voice at me! And I can judge  
  
whomever I want. If I don't want my daughter associating with trailer trash, I have a right in  
  
doing so. Faye, don't you see? Those are the kinds of guys who are going to impregnate  
  
you..."  
  
Faye scoffed. "Oh Mother, don't be ridiculous. Impregnate? Honestly, he's not even my  
  
boyfriend! Stop assuming things."  
  
Mrs. Berry shook her head. "I don't care. You are not to talk to him again. Do you hear me?"  
  
Faye glared at her mother with angry tears in her eyes. "You can't make me."  
  
"I'm your mother. I can make you jump off of a bridge if I wanted to."  
  
"You're insane. I'm not going to stop talking to the one person who understands me the best.  
  
You can't make me. It's that simple." With that, Faye jumped out of her chair and without a  
  
glance back, slammed the patio door and ran off into the evening.  
  
* * *  
  
~*~*~ Chris lay on his porch reading a book he had found earlier that day under his bed. He  
  
had  
  
nothing better to that evening and for once his mother had actually taken to Dani. They were  
  
out food shopping while Halle, Geri and he were left home to entertain themselves.  
  
Turning the next page with much anticipation, Chris couldn't believe he was actually enjoying  
  
the novel. It was called 'The Good Earth' by Pearl S. Buck. It was about this Chinese farmer  
  
Wang-Lung and his wife O-Lan trying to survive pre-revolutionary China while struggling to  
  
feed their family. He was fascinated by the relationship the farmer and his wife had.  
  
The front door swung open and Halle stepped onto the porch and grinned at her brother. He  
  
looked so innocent and carefree there, just lying down enjoying his youth. Sighing, she  
  
plopped down beside him on the rocking bench.  
  
"Chris," she whined, laying her head back on the bench. "I'm bored."  
  
Chris chuckled and turned the next page. "I'm not. Leave me alone."  
  
Halle rolled her eyes and began to rock them with her feet. "Talk to me, Chris."  
  
Chris put his book down and looked up to his sister. He sighed and studied her. She had seen  
  
too much for her years, like him. Her dark hair was pulled into a low ponytail and flowed over  
  
her right shoulder. She was dressed in her pajamas and looked even perhaps more innocent  
  
than he.  
  
"What's new in your life, Halle?"  
  
Halle smiled. "A lot!" she giggled and he laughed. He hadn't heard Halle giggle like that for a  
  
long time.  
  
"Well...enlighten me."  
  
She smiled then and continued on. "I think I like someone, Chris. And you know him. He's this  
  
great guy-really funny and smart and he can see me for me! He doesn't talk to me just so he  
  
can bed me. It's different this time."  
  
Chris smiled. "That's awesome Hales."  
  
Halle nodded and a tainted look fell on her lovely features. "Except-he's sort of off-limits, one  
  
might say."  
  
Chris narrowed his eyes. "How?"  
  
She sighed in frustration. "He's taken-I know, I know, don't give me that look. But when we  
  
talk-it's like it could go on and on forever. He calls me now too, and I love it. Except, I'm  
  
scared. I'm really afraid of getting hurt. I'm falling for him, Chris, I know I am. But he-he's  
  
just my friend."  
  
Chris sighed. He knew his sister's predicament. "You need to tell him. Who's the lucky guy  
  
anyway?"  
  
Halle sat up suddenly. "Uh-I gotta go do that thing."  
  
"Halle, what thing? Come on tell me!"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!  
  
"Pretty please?" Chris tried the guilt trip.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Should have known-that didn't work with Halle. Giving up, he shrugged. "Just don't get hurt."  
  
Halle sighed. "I think it's too late."  
  
* * * 


	16. Up On My Rooftop

Sitting there atop the roof of her house, Faye could see the drive in perfectly. Though she couldn't hear it, she knew the movie word for word. So many nights had she crawled up here to escape and had watched the movie, losing herself completely. A blanket was drawn around her shoulders and she popped licorice in her mouth as she muttered the movie's lines under her breath.  
  
The wind gently blew her hair and she sighed. Her mother had really ticked her off and for some reason; she couldn't stop thinking about Chris. She really did like him, she could admit that freely now to herself. She wouldn't tell anyone else, she had decided that. One thing Faye couldn't stand was rejection. She knew if somehow Chris found out, she would be rejected and she didn't want that, not at all. So she was content on forever thinking about him and never acting on her wishes.  
  
She didn't expect anything more out of her relationship with Chris. Last year, she knew how he had fallen for Anne, and Faye wasn't anything in comparison. Chris, it seemed, went for the petite, sweet, gentle girl more so than the sarcastic, headstrong and stubborn one. She wasn't about to change herself just to sweep Chris off his feet; she was staying the way she was. Sooner or later she was bound to find someone who liked her for her. But as much as she told herself she would never be with Chris, her heart led her in that direction.  
  
Just as Faye was really losing herself into the movie and forgetting about her dilemma, she heard a cough and looked over her shoulder. Speak of the devil, she thought, as Chris stood there, trying to balance himself on the roof. She smiled at him and he grinned back.  
  
"Hey there," she said, motioning for him to come over to her. "Come here. What are you doing here?"  
  
Chris grinned sheepishly and steadily walked over to her and sat down. "I came here looking for you and one of your brothers told me I could find you up here."  
  
Faye frowned. "I didn't think anyone knew I was up here."  
  
Chris laughed and pointed to the screen. "Come up here often?"  
  
Faye looked over to the movie and sighed, biting into a licorice. "I can't hear the movie. But I like watching it. Besides, I have it memorized...they play this one so much."  
  
Chris chuckled. "That's interesting."  
  
Faye tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears and looked over at him. "Want one?  
  
She offered him a licorice strand but he shook his head.  
  
"No thanks. I hate that stuff." Faye scoffed and looked disbelievingly at him.  
  
"Say what?! How can you? It's God's most wonderful creation. I'm addicted to it."  
  
Chris made a face. "It's too dull."  
  
Shrugging, Faye took another bite. "So what brings you to these sides of the tracks?"  
  
Chris sighed and looked up at the movie. The lights from the screen reflected upon him, making him look somehow even more angelic than usual. It was all Faye could do from kissing him right then and there.  
  
"My family was getting to me," he said. "So I decided to pay you a visit."  
  
Faye smirked. "How thoughtful of you."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "I was bored and had nothing better to do."  
  
Faye smacked him with her licorice strand and he yelped when it scraped his nose. He rubbed it and laughing, Faye cooed.  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry." She giggled as he scrunched his nose, which was red from the hit. Chris looked at her with questioning eyes. He really did like her, but was he ready to admit his feelings for another girl? Faye was great, she really was, and an awesome friend. But Anne was still on his mind and it made him crazy.  
  
Faye looked back to the movie and muttered the lines. "Love could never be so beautiful as right here with you," she said, just as the female character on the screen said them, falling into the arms of her loved one. Chris laughed. "Hey, I like this movie!" Faye defended. "But it's a real tear jerker."  
  
"I don't like these kinds of movies," Chris said. "How the girl is always so vulnerable and the less dominate one. It's not true."  
  
Faye arched an eyebrow as she bit into another licorice strand. "Oh?"  
  
Chris nodded. "Sure. I mean most guys I know are *whipped* by their girls. Whipped, man."  
  
Faye laughed. "You're right. Gordie is totally whipped by Grace."  
  
"Hell yeah," Chris agreed. "But man, I've never seen Gordo so happy before. The dude is always so giddy and shit."  
  
Faye grimaced at how Chris persistently called her 'man' like she was on of the guys. A slight turn off. Was that all he thought of her? Was she just another guy for him to joke around with? She didn't know that Chris was actually treating her like one of the guys because he didn't want to get his heart broken, because in fact he did like her, but to Faye it was a sign. A sign that he would never look at her the way he did with Anne.  
  
She was beginning to feel uncomfortable and Chris felt her tense up. Faye didn't know why but at that moment she wasn't sure what to think of the boy sitting beside her. She couldn't help but be attracted to Chris. But really, who couldn't? She was surprised not every girl in Castle Rock was falling for him left and right. He was so amazing, and she was so thankful to actually be with him that night.  
  
They watched the rest of the movie, occasionally talking and joking around. When the movie ended, Faye looked to Chris and grinned.  
  
"Well, I better be going," Chris said, beginning to stand up. Faye looked over at him and pulled her blanket closer to her.  
  
"You can come in for a minute if you want," Faye said. "But don't walk home. It's late and dark. I'll have one of my brothers' drive you home."  
  
Chris smirked. "I'm a big boy; I can walk home by myself."  
  
Faye rolled her eyes. "I know, but still. Come on, I'll ask Gabe."  
  
Chris shrugged. "I'll just walk home."  
  
Faye frowned. "What's wrong Chris? You and Gabe are cool."  
  
Chris shook his head. "It's not that. It's just...listen, I'm gonna walk home. I'll see you tomorrow in school, Faye."  
  
With that, Chris climbed off of her roof and left, leaving Faye to feel even more sad and lonely than before.  
  
* * *  
  
Chris watched Faye try to think of the answer to Mr. Greener's question. She looked like she was really thinking hard. He grinned when he saw her lightly touch her tongue to her lip in deep thought. She squinted her eyes and looked at Mr. Greener.  
  
"Ms. Berry," Mr. Greener sighed. "What are you doing? Stop that ridiculous face and answer the conflabbat question!"  
  
The class snickered and Faye blushed. "Uh-two fourths?"  
  
Mr. Greener sighed in exasperation. "Now, was that so hard? It took you nearly two minutes to answer that question."  
  
Faye shrugged. "Sorry Mr. G."  
  
Mr. Greener shook his head and continued on with his class. Chris, who was sitting two seats in back of Faye, watched as she laughed about something that Dan Quantan had said, sitting next to her. Chris felt a pang of jealousy. It had been two weeks since he had been on her roof, and their relationship had escalated to nothing. He knew it was partly his fault; she never made a move or gave any sign that he liked her. Faye, in return, had often dropped hints but have them blown off by Chris, she gave up and decided to just forget about the whole thing. It upset Chris to know that Dan was making her laugh. Chris loved making Faye laugh, it was special to him. But his stupid male ego had got in the way and he felt Faye slowly slipping from him. He didn't blame her. He was sick of himself. Lately he had been acting as Faye was nothing special, just another friend. When really, the only reason he went to school was to see her.  
  
Dan smiled at Faye and she blushed in return. Now, Chris was beginning to become angry. He watched as Dan leaned across and whispered something in her ear, which made her smirk. She nodded her head and Dan grinned. Great, Chris thought.  
  
"Somebody's jealous," Gordie hissed from his seat. Chris turned and rolled his eyes at Gordie.  
  
"Whatever, I am not jealous."  
  
"You are too jealous."  
  
"Screw you, am not."  
  
Gordie shrugged. "Whatever man. But don't come crying to me when Faye doesn't give you the time of day."  
  
Chris glared at Gordie and glanced back to Faye. She was now scribbling away on her notebook and Chris knew if he didn't act soon it was too late. He decided that at lunch that day, he was going to make his move.  
  
Whatever move that was going to be, he had no idea. But he knew if he waited any longer, it was going to be too late.  
  
* * * Alright, ya'll. My week is going to be really hectic, so I'm thinking less updates. I have play practice every day, plus swimming practice every day, plus homework, which sucks, plus work. So I doubt I'll have anytime to be writing fanfiction. You might not get an update for a bit longer than usual, but don't worry and don't stop reading. I'm planning to continue this story. :)  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. PS- StormShadow21: If we did cowrite something, it would definitely be a Chris romance!! Hehehe.  
  
Love and Strawberries, The Good Girl  
  
**The darker the berry the sweeter the juice!!**  
  
....sorry Bernie Mac moment. 


	17. Kisses Squared aka Lame ass Chapter

Smiling was never one of her favorite things to do to her face, but as she watched across the lunchroom to Dan Quantan, Faye couldn't help but pain herself with the uplifting of her lips.  
  
She didn't like him as anymore than a friend, she knew that. Dan didn't make Faye have those butterflies in her stomach; she understood that she was merely using him to stop thinking about Chris. Dan was nothing in comparison to Chris. He was a tough, mysterious guy who threw parties every weekend. Chris was so different then him; Faye had no idea what she was doing.  
  
Looking up from her seat at the lunch table, those butterflies returned to her stomach as Chris strolled to the table, hands in pockets. She laughed lightly at that. Someone once told her that every time a guy has their hands in their pockets it means they were thinking about sex. It was a stupid fact, of course, but nonetheless made her smile.  
  
Chris took a seat next to Gordie. Grace sat beside Faye and Teddy was next to Gordie.  
  
"Hello," Chris said thickly while he plowed through his books, evidently looking for lost homework.  
  
"Why hi there," Gordie replied, taking a sip of his pop. Taking a bite of her sandwich, Faye was somewhat disturbed when Chris hadn't even made eye contact with her. Shrugging it off, she turned to Grace.  
  
"So, Grace," she said, while the guys began their own conversation. "Guess who asked me to the movies this weekend."  
  
Grace looked interestedly up at her friend, while popping chips into her mouth. Her eyebrows knit together in thought. "Who?"  
  
Faye made sure the boys weren't listening, but didn't realize they could, indeed, hear. "Dan Quantan."  
  
Chris' heart stopped. So the dick had asked Faye out. He didn't even want to know what she said back, it made him sick just the thought of them together. He needed to make his move-now-before-  
  
"Faye," he said, his voice scratchier than normal.  
  
"I said yes," Faye said, shrugging. Looking over to Chris, she asked, "What?"  
  
But Chris couldn't answer. The all too familiar feeling of heart break came over him and he swallowed hard. She had said yes. Of course, what had he been thinking, Faye being interested in him? It was pointless.  
  
Grace, Gordie and Teddy all seemed to have the same reaction. They all looked at her, utterly shocked.  
  
"What?!" They shrilled in unison.  
  
Faye looked over to them, confusion evident in her eyes. "What? It's one lousy date."  
  
Chris could barely take it anymore. He zoned out, looking around the cafeteria. His eyes rested on Betty Lousan, a pretty girl in their year. He didn't stop looking at her and was thoroughly upset about Faye.  
  
Grace looked angrily at Faye and leaned in close to whisper.  
  
"Are you fucking insane?" she asked incredulously. "How could you do this to Chris?"  
  
Faye coughed. "What do you mean? Chris doesn't care."  
  
Grace rolled her eyes. "Faye, wake up. He obviously likes you-a lot. And you just screwed him over. You're always flirting with him and now this."  
  
Chris was aware of the conversation and it was beyond awkward. Forcing a smile, he rose and couldn't bring himself to look into any of their eyes.  
  
"I'm out guys, gone to finish some homework," he said, his voice slightly shaking to his dismay. Faye looked at him anxious from Grace's words. Had they been true? She had no idea. But she couldn't lose Chris, she just couldn't.  
  
"Chris-wait-"  
  
Chris looked at her and shook his head. He had waited long enough. Turning on his heel he hurried to the library where he could get himself together.  
  
Gordie, Teddy, and Grace all looked at Faye with pain on their faces. Faye groaned and put her head in her hands. How could she have been so stupid? Even if Chris didn't like her like that, it was obvious he was upset. Why did she always make the wrong choices? She wasn't used to be torn between guys. She was lucky if she got a date at all, let alone two. Grace was always the one with the guys.  
  
"Faye," Gordie snapped angrily. "Don't just sit there. Go and get him!"  
  
Faye didn't need telling twice.  
  
***  
  
Chris didn't know why he had followed Betty into the library. He needed escape and she was just his victim. He had walked straight up to her and without any nervous had said hi. She smiled back and they began talking and to Chris it was idle chatter. It meant nothing. To Betty, it was merely flirting. Chris and Betty had always been friendly and she didn't mind him at all.  
  
"So what are you doing this weekend?" Betty asked, as they sat at a spare table.  
  
Chris looked nervously up at Betty and grinned. "I'm not sure."  
  
"We should hang," Betty said, curling her finger around her blonde hair. She snapped gum loudly and her earrings dangled. She was one of the 'hot' girls in the school. Chris didn't mind her, but she was very different than Faye.  
  
"Yeah," Chris replied, not quite sure why he had.  
  
Betty giggled and rubbed her foot against his leg. He began to get nervous. What the hell was he doing? Why was he doing this? It was stupid really, he was just trying to forget about Faye. But he didn't care.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, he tasted Betty's lips. They were so soft and sweet and he found himself actually liking it. Betty didn't seem to mind and she deepened the kiss. Chris didn't even care about who was around- the library was empty during lunch period. But what he did care about was when Faye came into the library and let out a gasp that made his heart stop.  
  
Pulling away he looked over at her. She stood there, anger and regret in her eyes. Faye knew this was coming. She had waited too long, she was a selfish bitch. So why did she feel so hurt and betrayed?  
  
Chris quickly wiped his mouth and stood up. "Faye-what--?"  
  
Betty looked confused between them. "Is something going on between you two?" she asked.  
  
Faye looked at her and groaned. "No-I mean yes-I mean no! We're just friends...friends."  
  
Then why had her eyes filled with tears? She hadn't expected Chris to be kissing another girl. She was only going to the movies with Dan; she was never going to kiss him! Faye had no desire to! But the picture of Chris kissing another girl-another girl whom Faye hated-was enough to make her want to scream out and cry.  
  
Chris approached her quickly, not sure why he felt so guilty. They were only friends, right?  
  
"Faye-it's not what it looks like," Chris mumbled. "We were just talking and-"  
  
Faye forced a smile. "It's fine. I-I don't worry..." She broke off when tears began to fall down her face. She trembled slightly and hated herself for it.  
  
Chris came over to her. "Faye, why are you crying?"  
  
Faye clenched her fists. It wasn't supposed to happen this way! She was supposed to tell him how she felt in a happy mood, a happy time. Not some stupid heart ache moment!  
  
"I-Chris-I'm such an idiot," she muttered. "I-I dunno what I'm saying."  
  
Chris shook his head. "It's just..." He didn't finish. Faye pressed her lips to Chris and he gladly kissed her back.  
  
Betty shrugged, grabbed her bag and left.  
  
***  
  
I'm sorry you had to endure that. I know that was a lame chapter!! But I had to get them together sooner or later and I wanted it to be sooner. : ) I've been soooo busy, and this is one of the few nights I've found time to update. I hate going long without updating because then people forget the story and lose interest. So here it is. Don't worry, next chapter will be better and more interesting.  
  
Love and Strawberries, The Good Girl 


	18. Cloud 9

Faye was on cloud nine.  
  
Sighing, she plopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and she giggled to herself, making her seem more like a little school girl rather than a sixteen year old. She couldn't help it though. Just the other day she had been feeling incredibly shitty about her life and now she couldn't have been happier.  
  
Finally, after so long, she actually had something she wanted and something that made her feel so special. Chris. She couldn't believe it and sometimes she was afraid it was only a dream, like she would wake up and it never happened. But these moments passed when Chris and she walked down the hallway, talking and not having a worry in the world. These moments passed when Chris sweetly kissed her or when they joked around.  
  
Chris was Faye's best friend. She could talk to him about anything and he listened. She could listen to him for hours and never tire of it. She didn't know why or how Chris had that incredible power over her, but it made her head dizzy and her face a deep crimson.  
  
Just as Faye was drifting off into a peaceful nap, Gabe strolled into her room causing her to groan.  
  
"Gabe," Faye mumbled, sitting up. "What do you want?"  
  
Gabe walked over to her with his hands in his pockets and sat down on her bed. She propped herself upon her elbows and looked expectantly at him.  
  
"Hm? What is it, then?"  
  
Gabe sighed and scratched his head, as if he really didn't want to do what he was about to do.  
  
"Faye," he began, a bit awkwardly. "I-uh-just wanted to ...erm apologize."  
  
Faye arched an eyebrow. "For what?" she asked bluntly.  
  
Gabe sighed again, impatient that Faye was making him explain it.  
  
"For what Mom did at dinner the other week. It was partly my fault. Okay, it was my entire fault. I should have kept my mouth shut. Chris is a cool guy, Faye." Faye nodded. "He is. He's my best friend, Gabe. What Mom said just really pissed me off."  
  
Gabe nodded. "I know. It's just fun to pick on my little sister and her boyfriend. I mean-'friend.'"  
  
Faye laughed good-naturedly. "It's okay. I guess he's my 'boyfriend' now."  
  
Gabe shook his head. "You crazy kids these days."  
  
Faye swatted him. "Out. That's enough now, get out." Gabe smiled and retreated from her room. Deep down, Faye was happy her brother apologized. It made things a bit better-and it was unlike Gabe. It was mature of him, and one thing Gabe was not was mature.  
  
No more than two minutes later, there was a knock on her door and Faye altogether screamed now.  
  
"WHAT?!" she shouted, chucking a pillow at the door. She was tired, she wanted sleep. But when the door swung open and Chris stood there, smirking, Faye propped herself up again on her bed and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Oops," she mumbled. "Sorry."  
  
Chris walked over to her and looked doubtful at her. "Cranky?"  
  
Faye grumbled and fell back, covering her face with her pillow. "Very much."  
  
Chris shrugged and plopped down on the foot of her bed. "Too bad, I'm not leaving."  
  
Faye pouted sarcastically. "Damn!"  
  
Chris leaned down at kissed her sweetly. He looked at her when he pulled away and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Still want me to leave?"  
  
Faye scrunched her face up in thought. "Nah. I think I'll let you stay a bit longer."  
  
Chris sighed. "Phew. Glad that's done. I came here for a reason you know."  
  
"What-seeing me wasn't good enough?"  
  
"Nope," Chris said, laying down beside Faye and looking up at the ceiling. "Halle and my mom got into another fight. I couldn't take it. And Dani's all alone, so I'm feeling guilty."  
  
Faye looked over at him. "Is it bad? Real bad?"  
  
Chris nodded, but didn't meet her eyes. "Yeah. They began to yell, like always, but now my mom's crying. I don't know why. And Halle was swearing and screaming and it's all just a mess. I swear, one of these days it's going to be too much and one of them will leave."  
  
"That won't happen."  
  
Chris nodded, still. "Yeah, I bet it will. And believe it or not, I'm hoping it's my mom."  
  
Faye arched an eyebrow. "What? Why?"  
  
Chris sighed and rubbed his eyes, making him look older and much more exhausted than a seventeen year old boy.  
  
"Halle's so special to me," he said. "I see what no one else sees in her."  
  
Faye thought about this. "You're not the only one."  
  
Chris looked up at her in confusion. "What?"  
  
Faye looked at him and grinned. "I think Halle and Gordie have something going on."  
  
Chris scoffed and shook his head. "No way. Gordie's got Grace."  
  
Faye shrugged. "I don't care who he has. I think something's going on."  
  
Chris didn't want to believe it-but Halle and his previous conversation seemed to all make sense now. He shrugged it off and paused to run his hand across Faye's smooth cheek.  
  
Faye grinned and Chris sighed in return.  
  
***  
  
Halle had had enough. Walking fast down the main street of Castle Rock, she didn't even care where she was going. She couldn't take fighting with her mom any more. It was pointless, exhausting and heart wrenching.  
  
So as she stormed down the street, her dark hair blinding her vision, she was taken aback when she run full force into someone, making her skid back a few paces.  
  
Looking up irritably, she frowned when she saw it was none other than Gordie. (isn't it funny how everyone ends up bumping into each other? I love it! Haha)  
  
"Er-sorry," she muttered, brushing herself off and pushing her hair out of her eyes. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."  
  
Gordie grinned sheepishly. "It's okay. Why were you in such a rush anyway?"  
  
Halle looked beyond him and frowned again. "Family troubles."  
  
Gordie nodded. "I've had a few of them myself."  
  
Halle grinned despite herself. "Oh really?"  
  
Gordie laughed and shrugged. "Sure. Parents suck."  
  
Halle nodded. "I know what you mean." There was a moment of awkward silence and Halle fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
"Want to get some ice cream?" Gordie asked and Halle looked up happily.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The small ice cream parlor was rather empty and smelled sweetly of pastries. Halle loved it in here and despite her previous bad mood, Gordie's sweet demeanor made her forget all about her fight with her mother.  
  
After they had ordered their ice cream, they sat down at a booth by the window and ate silently for a few moments. Halle looked up as she licked her spoon.  
  
"So what were you doing walking around here?" she asked Gordie. He looked up from his chocolate shake and shrugged.  
  
"My dad was pissing me off," he replied. "And my mom was just in one of her more depressing moods, you know, crying over Denny." Gordie felt his stomach plummet with an icy cold wave and grimaced, losing his appetite. Remembering Denny was difficult.  
  
Halle noticed this and looked empathetically at him. "It is okay, Gordie. Denny was a great guy."  
  
Gordie looked up sadly at Halle. "Yeah I know. That's what makes it so bad. He didn't deserve to die. If I had just...." Trailing off, Halle stopped eating and impulsively placed her hand overtop his large one. Looking up into Halle's eyes, Gordie felt something different he didn't feel with Grace. It was purity, like someone actually understood him because they could relate.  
  
"Gordie," Halle whispered. Gordie looked down at her full lips and was suddenly overcome with such a vulnerable eagerness he couldn't help but want to know what her lips felt like. Did they feel as soft and supple as they looked? Looking into her eyes, Gordie's stomach dropped and he leaned in and kissed Halle. He felt her intake a sharp breath, and she pulled away suddenly. Shaking her head, she felt sick.  
  
"No," she said firmly. "Gordie we can't do this. You have a girlfriend."  
  
Gordie suddenly felt like the biggest piece of shit. Grace. How could he have kissed another girl like that? Why had he? Was he so stupid to actually jeopardize the one thing worth living for in his life?  
  
"Jesus," Gordie replied. "I'm so sorry Halle." But looking at Halle and into her forgiving eyes, he found a new respect for her. It was a respect for Halle which was new. She wasn't the slut everyone saw her to be. She had enough dignity and pride to not kiss Gordie, and she knew it was wrong if she did.  
  
Looking into her eyes, Gordie grinned slightly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
* * * Okay, ya'll. That's the next chapter. Don't worry; I'm not planning to end this until at least another ten chapters. But I am worried about where this all is heading. I'm a bit stumped.  
  
Thanks to all my reviews and to StormShadow21 for making me want to continue this story!! :) Love and Strawberries, The Good Girl 


	19. JeaLOUSY

The ribbon of the book she held before her tickled her skin and she smiled wryly. Sighing, she let the book down on her bed and sighed, pausing to look out of her window and see the first snowfall of the year tenderly drift among the bare trees. She felt at peace in that moment, she felt pure and completely settled and not a care in the world.  
  
But Grace shook out of her daze when she remembered why in the first place she had carried herself up to the attic that cozy, cold afternoon just to rummage through old photo albums and diaries, until she found the book she was looking for. It was a book her mother had been writing in just before she had left Grace and her father. She always knew it was up there-but she never had the courage to go up there and actually find it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read it, but she knew having it close to her somehow comforted her.  
  
It was mid afternoon on a Saturday, and Mr. Hanlon was busy away at his office in town, working fervently for the Christmas holidays. It was barely December, but Mr. Hanlon liked to keep on top of things. Around the holidays Grace felt even lonelier then usual. She knew sulking around feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to help much, but sometimes it disturbingly made her feel better, like she had something to blame all of her unhappiness on.  
  
And to add on top of all her unwanted angst, Gordie had been acting different, estranged, distanced. She missed him; she hadn't talked to him since lunch at school the previous day. Grace heard rumors about Halle and Gordie, but she refused to believe that something was going on between them. She knew very well that they were friends and hung out often, but that didn't bother her. She trusted Gordie, and they were mature enough to accept the opposite sex as friends. But she couldn't help but become slightly jealous when Gordie walked down the halls with Halle instead of her. She was his girlfriend for crying out loud! But-she didn't know Halle. She trusted Gordie, of course, but could she put the same delicate thing into the hands of Halle Chambers, whose hands had most likely been down every guy at Castle Rock's pants. Grace shuddered at the thought. No, Halle was *not* screwing her boyfriend.  
  
But something seemed to tell her otherwise. She wasn't angry with Gordie, merely upset and lonely. Gordie had all but stopped calling her. Now Grace was always calling him and she didn't mind it, but something was telling her it wasn't right. And part of her was just plain jealous. Of course, out of all the girls Gordie could befriend, he just had to befriend a very pretty girl whose morals happened to be very loose.  
  
Feeling sick with herself and crying out in frustration, she leaned back into her bed and threw her mother's book across the room so it hit her closet doors and mad a soft 'thud' as it hit the floor. Grace had to stop feeling so tense-she needed to loosen up. If Gordie could prance around with girls, so could she!  
  
Just as this thought registered in her mind, her phone rang and she jumped in surprise. She was alone in the house and hadn't heard any noise other than the book falling to the floor. Leaning across her bed to reach the phone which sat on her end table, Grace pressed the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, hoping it was Gordie.  
  
"Hey Gracie," came a voice which made her smile. It was Gordie! She was so relieved and happy she couldn't stop grinning.  
  
"Thought I'd never hear from you," she murmured into the phone, leaning against her bed post, making herself more comfortable.  
  
"Yeah," Gordie replied. "I've just been-er-really busy."  
  
"Oh," Grace replied, feeling somewhat disturbed. "School project or something?" She didn't want to bluntly bring about her problem. Beating around the bush would do.  
  
Gordie hesitated on the other line. "Uh-something like that. So what are you doing tonight?" He changed the subject quite briskly.  
  
Grace rolled her eyes, but smirked all the same. "Nothing, I guess. Faye's probably with Chris and my dad's in town."  
  
"Great. Want to come by my house?"  
  
"Okay," she replied. "Be there in a bit."  
  
Grace hung up the phone and sighed. She loved Gordie, she really did, but guys could be so aggravating sometimes!  
  
* * *  
  
Gordie's home was quiet when he led Grace through the front entrance and down the hall to the stairs.  
  
"My parents are out," he explained. "To where, I have no idea."  
  
Grace smirked. "Oooh lala," she giggled, brushing her hair behind her ears.  
  
Gordie smiled devilishly and grabbed her hand, pulling her up the stairs with a fairly strong force. Laughing, Grace let herself be pulled up the stairs. When they reached the second floor landing, Gordie heatedly pressed his lips against hers. It sent chills up her spine as he grabbed her hips and brought her closer to him. His tongue teased her lips and when Grace parted her lips slightly, Gordie snuck it in and began to explore her mouth thoroughly. There was so much passion in the kiss, Grace was taken aback. Where did this all come from? Gordie grabbed her legs, and lifted her to him and began to walk to his room. Upon reaching his bed, he laid her on it, trailing his lips down to her neck, and then back up to her mouth, all the while his hands explored her body.  
  
Finally releasing due to lack of oxygen, Gordie and Grace laid there, gasping for breath. Grace looked with questioning eyes.  
  
"Wow," she breathed. "What was that for?"  
  
Gordie smiled shyly. "Cause I loooove you."  
  
Grace giggled. The real reason, however, that Gordie had decided to make out with Grace so was because of what had happened last night at the ice cream parlor. He missed the taste of her lips and he missed her smell. Feeling thoroughly sick with himself when he kissed Halle, he felt he needed to make it up to himself.  
  
He sighed. "Grace...I don't want to lose you, ever."  
  
Grace looked up, worry in her eyes. "You're not going to."  
  
Gordie diverted her gaze for a moment then looked back at her. "I love you, you know that. And I would never, ever mean to hurt you."  
  
Grace nodded. "I know Gordie, I know."  
  
"I'm sorry if I haven't been all there this week," he continued. "I've been- distracted."  
  
Grace sat up on her elbows and arched an eyebrow. "How so?"  
  
Gordie sighed. "A friend of mine's been having a hard home life and they've needed someone to talk to."  
  
Grace looked at Gordie. "Oh...well, okay." Grace clearly wanted to point out that her, too, needed someone to talk to, but decided to not ruin the moment.  
  
Gordie looked anxiously into Grace's eyes and kissed her hard but sweet. He laid her back on his bed and began to move her up farther onto the bed with his body. Grace broke away and looked up into his eyes. Gordie did also. He wanted Grace, wanted her more than just to kiss.  
  
Smiling innocently, Grace seemed to feel the same way. Lifting her arms up she kissed Gordie hard back, this time, while taking off his shirt.  
  
***  
  
Woowoo, Gordie and Grace got some! Hehe Sorry, I love Gordie second best to Chris. So I wanted to have him have his own chapter. : ) But Chris-fans don't fret, next chapter it's all about Chris and Faye and their...erm....'intimateness'. hehe  
  
So hope ya liked it, and review please! They help me a lot.  
  
: ) ! Love and Strawberries, The Good Girl 


	20. His First Love, Maybe a True Love

As Faye walked to school the next morning, she pulled her sweater and scarf closer to her. It was freezing outside, and her feet crunched the newly fallen snow. Chris usually drove her to school in the mornings, but his truck was broken down and he planned to fix it that weekend. So, Faye was stuck walking in the cold while Chris happily caught a ride with Gordie.  
  
As Faye approached the block in which her school was on, she grinned when she saw Grace running towards her, a smile plastered on her rosy face.  
  
"Whoah," Faye laughed. "You look-erm-very happy this morning."  
  
Grace giggled and Faye shook her head. Falling into stride with one another, the two friends linked arms and continued walking to school.  
  
"I had the best weekend ever!" Grace laughed. "That's why."  
  
Faye squint her eyes at the girl suspiciously and put her hands into her pockets.  
  
"Oh?" she arched an eyebrow. "An-ahem-how so?"  
  
Grace continued to giggle and Faye became worried. Grace was never this giddy, especially during the holidays. Around this time, Grace usually sulked around her house missing her mother or feeling sorry for herself. But she was never giddy like a little girl on Christmas morning that had just gotten her first bike.  
  
"Sigh," Grace said, and Faye once again, arched an eyebrow. "Well-Friday night me and Gordie...a-let's just say had a very pleasant night."  
  
Faye screwed up her face in disgust and shuddered. "Ewww!" she shrieked and Grace laughed harder. "What does that mean?! You -you guys didn't-"  
  
Grace nodded energetically and clasped her hands together. "Yeah we did!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Faye squealed, swatting Grace playfully. "Wootwoot, go Grace. I can't believe it. My little Gracie is growing up so fast! And Gordie-I'm going to have to have a talk with hiiiiiiiiim," Faye said hurriedly and the two girls laughed as they walked into the unwelcoming-but nevertheless warm- doors of Castle Rock High.  
  
***  
  
English had to be easily Faye's favorite class. She loved reading and writing and once she got started she never stopped. The tales of stories that were told entranced her and her hand ached after laboriously writing for hours on end without stopping. But when it came time for essays and assigned reading-Faye didn't enjoy it as much.  
  
Sitting in the second row, she scribbled absentmindedly on her notebook and tuned out Miss Hancock's droning voice. The woman had a scratchy, strained kind of voice that gave the impression she needed to clear her throat. It hurt Faye's ears and even made her cringe sometimes, especially when Miss Hancock would repeat the same things over and over, making her sound like a broken record.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, ladies," she would say. "We need to start the essay. Start the essay, ladies, ladies!"  
  
It made Faye so irritated she couldn't wait until the old bat would shut up so she could get on with reading. Gordie and Chris were also in her class, however, which made the gruesome voice somehow more bearable, as was Grace. The seating was in alphabetical order backwards, she Chris was two in back of Faye. Kristie Cardelli, one of Faye's friends, sat in between them.  
  
Miss Hancock's voice somehow drilled deep into Faye's exhausted mind and she reluctantly tuned herself back in, for fear of regretting it later.  
  
"Now," Miss Hancock said. "I will split you into groups and you will be assigned a poem to analyze and outline. Now-these are done completely randomly, so no buts!" She cleared her throat and began reading from a list. "Morgan-Corteni-Sardin," she said, pursing her lips. "You are group number one. Come here and take your poem, then go to the back of the room and begin."  
  
After the trio had obtained their needs, they headed to the back of the room and Miss Hancock continued reading. "Chambers-Donahue-Hanlon. You are group number two." Faye saw Chris and Gordie exchange looks of dread. Anne Donahue and Chris in the same group. Faye also felt a bit uneasy. The three of them got their supplies quietly, and headed to the back of the room. Faye turned her attention back to Miss Hancock. She waited patiently for her group-which was group number twelve. "Berry-LaChance-Lousan. Group number twelve."  
  
Faye, Gordie and Betty stood from their seats and went up to retrieve their poem. They got assigned the poem, 'The Road Not Taken', which happened to be one of Faye's favorites.  
  
They retreated to the back of the room and took a seat in the corner. Faye looked hesitantly up at Betty. She had always hated the girl, for she was a bit of a slut and very popular and chewed bubble gum constantly, her earrings dangling down her ears all the time.  
  
"So, ladies," Gordie began, leaning against the wall. "The Road Not Taken, eh? Pretty easy."  
  
But Faye wasn't really listening. She watched Betty who was looking back at her, popping her gum loudly.  
  
"Faye," Betty said, chewing her pink gum. "I hope you don't hold anything against me. 'Cause what happened in the library-I head no idea you were with him. I'd beat the shit out of anyone who came onto my guy."  
  
Faye laughed slightly relieved. "No, it's okay. Chris and I are together now, we weren't before."  
  
Gordie looked between the two girls, confused. He had not known what had happened in the library. Shrugging his shoulders, he figured Faye would let him know about it another time.  
  
"So," Betty sighed, glancing up for a moment in Chris, Anne and Grace's direction. "Your boy looks like he's having a bit of an ex front."  
  
Faye frowned and looked up sadly. "Yeah."  
  
Gordie noticed Faye's worried eyes and leaned into their little circle. "Faye, Chris is a good guy, you know that. He'd never hurt you, and plus he's like crazy for you."  
  
Faye smirked and leaned back against the wall, folding her arms. "Of course he is."  
  
Gordie shook his head and sighed. "Well, we had better get working, or we're gonna have to come after school."  
  
So with that, the three of them went back to analyzing the poem.  
  
* * *  
  
Faye sat across the table from Grace and the two girls talked animatedly before the guys showed up. It was just those two girls who sat at the table, and so far Teddy, Gordie, or Chris was nowhere to be found. Vern hadn't even shown up who sometimes sat with them.  
  
"Graccccccccccccceeeeee," Faye whined, playing with her pudding, eyeing it suspiciously. "I know I can trust Chris and I know he wouldn't mean to hurt me...but I don't trust Anne. I know she dumped him and everything, but I know he still has feelings for her, no matter how much he likes me. Anne was like his, I dunno, first love and whatnot."  
  
Grace looked emphatically at her best friend and nodded. "I don't trust Anne either, obviously. However, Chris cares about you a lot. I'm not so sure he had feelings for Anne anymore."  
  
Faye shook her head and looked into Grace's eyes, seriously. "I know he does. I can tell by the way he looks at me, and then I catch him looking at her sometimes, and I know. And the worst part is...sometimes I wish I could have been Anne. I wish I could have been Chris' first love."  
  
Grace looked at her best friend. What Faye didn't see was that while Anne was Chris' first love, deep down, Grace knew Faye was going to be Chris' true love.  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry that was so short. But it took me like 3 days to write, I've been incredibly busy. Sorry for the longer wait for updates. But exams are coming up and I've been busy studying, doing my Science Fair project, HOMEWORK!!, working and somehow fitting in play practice and swim practice. Also there's the school dance approaching rapidly and I still need a dress! And then there's got to be time for my River Phoenix look- alike (can't stop glancing at him during swim meets) and also I've discovered a new Punk I'm in love with at my lunch. Pity he's a senior. But he's a DMX biker for X-Games. Holler!!  
  
Woops, sorry I'm babbling. Dude, Tuesday night, holler, I'm going to the Linkin Park concert w/ Story of the Year, The Distillers, and P.O.D. Can't wait!!! Hehe. So I won't be having another update for a week, at least.  
  
Okay. Thanks to StormShadow21 for her dedicated reviewing. Also I have heard of Little Nikkita and I've been wanting to see it, but my video store does not have it. So I gots to order all my Rio Phoenix shit online. Also- omg I just was on this website my friend gave me about River and it showed him in his coffin. It was so scary and disturbing, I cried. Just thought I'd share that with you... You rock! Also to SleepIsFun-yes, I LOVE the Breakfast Club. Thanks for reviewing. The Breakfast Club is above all my favorite movie, closely followed by Stand By Me. : )  
  
Anyway, here's to a new chapter, and my new obsession! My punk!  
  
: ) Here comes the sun, ya'll.  
  
Love and Strawberries, The Good GiRl 


	21. His First Love, Maybe a True Love

As Faye walked to school the next morning, she pulled her sweater and scarf closer to her. It was freezing outside, and her feet crunched the newly fallen snow. Chris usually drove her to school in the mornings, but his truck was broken down and he planned to fix it that weekend. So, Faye was stuck walking in the cold while Chris happily caught a ride with Gordie.  
  
As Faye approached the block in which her school was on, she grinned when she saw Grace running towards her, a smile plastered on her rosy face.  
  
"Whoah," Faye laughed. "You look-erm-very happy this morning."  
  
Grace giggled and Faye shook her head. Falling into stride with one another, the two friends linked arms and continued walking to school.  
  
"I had the best weekend ever!" Grace laughed. "That's why."  
  
Faye squint her eyes at the girl suspiciously and put her hands into her pockets.  
  
"Oh?" she arched an eyebrow. "An-ahem-how so?"  
  
Grace continued to giggle and Faye became worried. Grace was never this giddy, especially during the holidays. Around this time, Grace usually sulked around her house missing her mother or feeling sorry for herself. But she was never giddy like a little girl on Christmas morning that had just gotten her first bike.  
  
"Sigh," Grace said, and Faye once again, arched an eyebrow. "Well-Friday night me and Gordie...a-let's just say had a very pleasant night."  
  
Faye screwed up her face in disgust and shuddered. "Ewww!" she shrieked and Grace laughed harder. "What does that mean?! You -you guys didn't-"  
  
Grace nodded energetically and clasped her hands together. "Yeah we did!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Faye squealed, swatting Grace playfully. "Wootwoot, go Grace. I can't believe it. My little Gracie is growing up so fast! And Gordie-I'm going to have to have a talk with hiiiiiiiiim," Faye said hurriedly and the two girls laughed as they walked into the unwelcoming-but nevertheless warm- doors of Castle Rock High.  
  
***  
  
English had to be easily Faye's favorite class. She loved reading and writing and once she got started she never stopped. The tales of stories that were told entranced her and her hand ached after laboriously writing for hours on end without stopping. But when it came time for essays and assigned reading-Faye didn't enjoy it as much.  
  
Sitting in the second row, she scribbled absentmindedly on her notebook and tuned out Miss Hancock's droning voice. The woman had a scratchy, strained kind of voice that gave the impression she needed to clear her throat. It hurt Faye's ears and even made her cringe sometimes, especially when Miss Hancock would repeat the same things over and over, making her sound like a broken record.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, ladies," she would say. "We need to start the essay. Start the essay, ladies, ladies!"  
  
It made Faye so irritated she couldn't wait until the old bat would shut up so she could get on with reading. Gordie and Chris were also in her class, however, which made the gruesome voice somehow more bearable, as was Grace. The seating was in alphabetical order backwards, she Chris was two in back of Faye. Kristie Cardelli, one of Faye's friends, sat in between them.  
  
Miss Hancock's voice somehow drilled deep into Faye's exhausted mind and she reluctantly tuned herself back in, for fear of regretting it later.  
  
"Now," Miss Hancock said. "I will split you into groups and you will be assigned a poem to analyze and outline. Now-these are done completely randomly, so no buts!" She cleared her throat and began reading from a list. "Morgan-Corteni-Sardin," she said, pursing her lips. "You are group number one. Come here and take your poem, then go to the back of the room and begin."  
  
After the trio had obtained their needs, they headed to the back of the room and Miss Hancock continued reading. "Chambers-Donahue-Hanlon. You are group number two." Faye saw Chris and Gordie exchange looks of dread. Anne Donahue and Chris in the same group. Faye also felt a bit uneasy. The three of them got their supplies quietly, and headed to the back of the room. Faye turned her attention back to Miss Hancock. She waited patiently for her group-which was group number twelve. "Berry-LaChance-Lousan. Group number twelve."  
  
Faye, Gordie and Betty stood from their seats and went up to retrieve their poem. They got assigned the poem, 'The Road Not Taken', which happened to be one of Faye's favorites.  
  
They retreated to the back of the room and took a seat in the corner. Faye looked hesitantly up at Betty. She had always hated the girl, for she was a bit of a slut and very popular and chewed bubble gum constantly, her earrings dangling down her ears all the time.  
  
"So, ladies," Gordie began, leaning against the wall. "The Road Not Taken, eh? Pretty easy."  
  
But Faye wasn't really listening. She watched Betty who was looking back at her, popping her gum loudly.  
  
"Faye," Betty said, chewing her pink gum. "I hope you don't hold anything against me. 'Cause what happened in the library-I head no idea you were with him. I'd beat the shit out of anyone who came onto my guy."  
  
Faye laughed slightly relieved. "No, it's okay. Chris and I are together now, we weren't before."  
  
Gordie looked between the two girls, confused. He had not known what had happened in the library. Shrugging his shoulders, he figured Faye would let him know about it another time.  
  
"So," Betty sighed, glancing up for a moment in Chris, Anne and Grace's direction. "Your boy looks like he's having a bit of an ex front."  
  
Faye frowned and looked up sadly. "Yeah."  
  
Gordie noticed Faye's worried eyes and leaned into their little circle. "Faye, Chris is a good guy, you know that. He'd never hurt you, and plus he's like crazy for you."  
  
Faye smirked and leaned back against the wall, folding her arms. "Of course he is."  
  
Gordie shook his head and sighed. "Well, we had better get working, or we're gonna have to come after school."  
  
So with that, the three of them went back to analyzing the poem.  
  
* * *  
  
Faye sat across the table from Grace and the two girls talked animatedly before the guys showed up. It was just those two girls who sat at the table, and so far Teddy, Gordie, or Chris was nowhere to be found. Vern hadn't even shown up who sometimes sat with them.  
  
"Graccccccccccccceeeeee," Faye whined, playing with her pudding, eyeing it suspiciously. "I know I can trust Chris and I know he wouldn't mean to hurt me...but I don't trust Anne. I know she dumped him and everything, but I know he still has feelings for her, no matter how much he likes me. Anne was like his, I dunno, first love and whatnot."  
  
Grace looked emphatically at her best friend and nodded. "I don't trust Anne either, obviously. However, Chris cares about you a lot. I'm not so sure he had feelings for Anne anymore."  
  
Faye shook her head and looked into Grace's eyes, seriously. "I know he does. I can tell by the way he looks at me, and then I catch him looking at her sometimes, and I know. And the worst part is...sometimes I wish I could have been Anne. I wish I could have been Chris' first love."  
  
Grace looked at her best friend. What Faye didn't see was that while Anne was Chris' first love, deep down, Grace knew Faye was going to be Chris' true love.  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry that was so short. But it took me like 3 days to write, I've been incredibly busy. Sorry for the longer wait for updates. But exams are coming up and I've been busy studying, doing my Science Fair project, HOMEWORK!!, working and somehow fitting in play practice and swim practice. Also there's the school dance approaching rapidly and I still need a dress! And then there's got to be time for my River Phoenix look- alike (can't stop glancing at him during swim meets) and also I've discovered a new Punk I'm in love with at my lunch. Pity he's a senior. But he's a DMX biker for X-Games. Holler!!  
  
Woops, sorry I'm babbling. Dude, Tuesday night, holler, I'm going to the Linkin Park concert w/ Story of the Year, The Distillers, and P.O.D. Can't wait!!! Hehe. So I won't be having another update for a week, at least.  
  
Okay. Thanks to StormShadow21 for her dedicated reviewing. Also I have heard of Little Nikkita and I've been wanting to see it, but my video store does not have it. So I gots to order all my Rio Phoenix shit online. Also- omg I just was on this website my friend gave me about River and it showed him in his coffin. It was so scary and disturbing, I cried. Just thought I'd share that with you... You rock! Also to SleepIsFun-yes, I LOVE the Breakfast Club. Thanks for reviewing. The Breakfast Club is above all my favorite movie, closely followed by Stand By Me. : )  
  
Anyway, here's to a new chapter, and my new obsession! My punk!  
  
: ) Here comes the sun, ya'll.  
  
Love and Strawberries, The Good GiRl 


	22. It's Cold So Let's Drink Hot Choco!

The ice cold of the December air and the contact with the Chambers' front door was quite painful on Faye's knuckles as she knocked hurriedly. She had been meaning to stop over Chris's home for a while, but only that evening had she finally found time. It was later that day when her English class was paired off into trios, Chris getting thrown into the group with Anne and Grace.  
  
It really was very cold outside, and Faye was getting annoyed. Where was the damn boy? She had called him earlier but he wasn't home, so she decided to stop by, needing desperately to talk to him. However, when the heavy oak door opened and emitted light from inside, Faye was greeted with a scowling, irritated face rather than that of a smiling, carefree one she expected.  
  
"Hey, Halle," Faye said briskly seeing as Halle did not look in the mood for company. She looked tired, and her dark hair was tousled into a low ponytail, hanging over her left shoulder. She was clad in sweatpants and a sweater, and had dark bags under her eyes. "Is Chris home?"  
  
The scowl on Halle's face slowly faded as she grinned slowly at Faye. In all honesty, Faye was a sweet girl and Halle felt that she was good for Chris. He needed someone that could bring him back to earth, back to being a normal seventeen year old boy again.  
  
"Actually Faye," Halle said. "He's not. He said something about going over Gordie's or whatever, sorry."  
  
The hurt in Faye's eyes was evident and Halle pitied the girl. "You can come in if you want," Halle added as an afterthought. "It's just me home and I'm incredibly bored."  
  
Faye grinned slightly and shrugged. "Sure. Hell, it beats walking home in the cold again."  
  
Halle nodded. "It is freaking cold out there." Stepping aside, she let the girl in and she shut the door swiftly behind her. "Want something to drink?"  
  
Faye smiled. "Yes!" Halle laughed at her enthusiasm and the pair made their way into the Chamber's kitchen. Faye sat down at the counter as Halle searched the cabinets for some packets of hot chocolate.  
  
"So," Faye said, absentmindedly tracing a crack along the counter. "How's life treating you Halle."  
  
Halle sighed and began to boil water on the stove. She turned to Faye and sat the packets of hot chocolate on the counter and put her hands on her hips. "It's treating me pretty shitty."  
  
Faye arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
Halle nodded. "Yeah. I've sort of got this-problem."  
  
Faye nodded and looked thoughtfully at Halle. "Okay. Now what kind of problem is this? Is this one a family- issue- problem- where- you- just- want- to- scream- out- and- rip- out- your- hair kind of problem? Or is this a I'm-not-getting-any-from-my-guy-and-if-I-don't-get-some-soon-I-will- resort-to-masturabtion?"  
  
Halle looked at Faye with what looked like a cross between wonder and amusement.  
  
"Where did you think of that?"  
  
Faye shrugged. "Wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy too much time in my hands."  
  
Halle let herself laugh aloud and turned back to the water which was just beginning to boil. Taking the pot from the stove she poured the boiling water into two mugs and deposited the chocolate packets into them. Stirring them with a spoon, she handed one to Faye and took a sip from her own. Leaning her elbows on the counter and holding her steamy mug, she looked at Faye.  
  
"It's like a mix of both," Halle explained. "You see, I like this guy, right?"  
  
Faye took a sip from her hot chocolate. "Right."  
  
"Okay. But the problem is...he...um, he kind of has a girl friend."  
  
Faye frowned and took another sip of her hot chocolate and grimaced as she burnt her tongue. Looking up she arched her eyebrow again.  
  
"What do you mean, 'kind of'?"  
  
Halle sighed and sat down opposite her on the other side of the counter. Swirling her drink around with her spoon she looked tentatively up at Faye.  
  
"Okay, they're head over heels in love," she replied. "I know-I know-Faye don't give me that look! You don't understand! I-I can talk to him. I can tell him anything and he'll listen. He listens to me! Something a guy has never done to me. Usually they just bed me, and that's it."  
  
"Oh," Faye said, feigning innocence.  
  
Halle rolled her eyes at Faye. "Oh, I know how all of Castle Rock thinks I'm a whore, a slut, a sex-driven fiend. I'm not stupid. It's just....this guy. He looks passed all of that!"  
  
"But Halle, if he has a girl friend be careful!" Faye said cautiously.  
  
Halle shook her head. "I know. I am, don't worry. I'm not stupid. I know we can never be more than friends. It just hurts."  
  
Faye looked empathetically at Halle and then grinned. "So who is it, anyway?"  
  
Halle shook her head, draining the rest of her drink into the sink. "Uh-uh. Nooo, I am not telling you."  
  
Faye finished her drink and placed it in the sink also. "Awwww, come on Halle! That's not fair. You went on and on for like five minutes about how great this guy is, and you won't even tell me who the bugger is!"  
  
Halle looked up at Faye and grinned. "You know him better than you think you do."  
  
"Oh, do I?" Faye replied, sitting back on her stool and smiling.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you, huh?" Halle asked, now seriously considering telling Faye. The weight was so heavy inside her, she needed to tell someone.  
  
"Well," Faye began, choosing her words carefully. "Chris trusts me."  
  
Halle knew if Chris trusted Faye, she could too.  
  
"It's-oh God I can't believe I'm telling you this!-it's Gordie LaChance."  
  
Faye coughed and hit her chest lightly.  
  
"Oh, Faye, don't say anything!"  
  
Faye held her hand up and continued to cough, just as the front door opened and Chris himself walked in. His eyes knit in confusion when he saw his sister sitting there, looking utterly horrified and Faye's eyes watering as she laid her head down on the countertop, continuing to cough.  
  
He walked over to the two girls and grinned when Faye popped her head up, cleared her throat, and smiled brightly. "Sweetheart!" she said happily, throwing her hands up in mock celebration. "Just the person I wanted to see!"  
  
Chris laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips before looking to Halle, who still looked as if she had witnessed someone dying.  
  
"Hales-you alright?"  
  
Halle snapped back into reality and looked at Chris, forcing a smile. "Er- yeah," she said, her voice coming out shaky and higher than usual.  
  
Faye cast a worried glance towards Halle and Halle looked back, giving her a knowing look.  
  
"Uh-Faye, wanna go up to my room?" Chris asked, noticing how the two girls exchanged a look and not sure what to think.  
  
Faye diverted her eyes from Halle and forced a nervous grin. "S-sure."  
  
* * *  
  
"So-what were you doing in my kitchen with my sister?"  
  
Faye was sitting on Chris's bed, flipping through his record collection as Chris tossed a baseball up and down in his hands, lying beside her.  
  
She arched an eyebrow, examining a Johnny Cash album.  
  
"I actually came to talk to you, but you weren't home so Halle invited me in. She's actually a really cool girl. I've never actually talked to her before."  
  
Chris shrugged. "Yeah she's cool."  
  
Faye looked over at Chris and smirked. "So you went over Gordie's?"  
  
"Yeah, Gordo called me and he sounded all weird and shit," Chris explained. "Apparently...erm...as he put it 'nailed Grace.'" Chris chuckled and Faye looked disgusted.  
  
"That little mother fu-that's what he said?"  
  
Chris nodded but grinned lightheartedly. "But he was joking. He really does love her."  
  
Faye sighed uncertainly. "Yeah-yeah he does."  
  
Chris looked indifferently at Faye. "Don't sound too sure, now do you?"  
  
Faye looked at Chris and recovered quickly, by leaning down and kissing him hard. She wanted to steer off the subject of Gordie and Grace, fearing she might let something slip about Halle's newfound crush.  
  
Finally Chris pulled away, leaving Faye breathless. "What was that for?" he asked, grinning slightly.  
  
Faye shrugged and laid her head against his, rubbing her hand through his flyaway hair. He leaned in and kissed her again, but this time, he didn't pull away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry about the double post! I messed up...  
  
That chapter's a bit shorter than I would have liked, but right now the Eagles are playing and I'm a bit sidetracked.  
  
Okay. So next chapter's going to have a bit of a twist and hopefully make the plot more interesting and intrigue you fellow readers out there! Keep reviewing; I need all the feedback I can get.  
  
StormShadow21: Thanks for your review again! I'm so glad at least someone loves my story so much. It really makes me feel good. : ) hehe. Yes so the website to see River in his coffin *wipes tears vigorously away* it's at www.findadeath.com Go to the directory and look for River Phoenix. It's very disturbing and sick, so brace yourself. It's very disrespectful to have taken that picture and whoever did it is wrong, wrong, wrong! Anywho, here's another chapter. Also, please update your story soon with more Chris action!!! I love him so much, and I'm dying to know what happens between him and Jo. Have you ever seen My Own Private Idaho? I'm dying to see it, it was one of River's last movies...so anyways, later days. -The Good Girl  
  
SleepIsFun: Dude, I'm so jealous of you! I wish I had a Rio Phoenix look alike in my class! My Rio look alike is a senior, in zilcho classes of mine, has a girlfriend, and doesn't even know I exist! So it's a dud and I'm upset about it lol but he is on my swim team, so I don't mind seeing his abs everyday. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. So for my babbling, must've bored you there. : ) -The Good Girl 


	23. janey, Edgar Allen Poe, and mean teacher...

Janey Allens stood fiddling with her pen in the Blue Pointe Diner. She had been a waitress at the diner ever since she was fourteen, and each day the job got more and more old. She didn't mind working at the Blue Pointe diner, but it had to be one of the most boring jobs on weeknights. She worked every other night and only on Friday nights was the diner ever really interesting. But even then she couldn't hang out with her friends because she was working.  
  
But as she leaned against the counter waiting for any customers that might happen to drop by for a bite to eat on a snowy Wednesday evening, Janey's mind traveled to the Friday before. Luckily she had gotten off of work early, happy that Greg could work for her. She decided to drop by Dan Quantan's party, and she was truly having a nice time. Until, of course, Dan Quantan himself had gone a little too far. Janey and Dan had been off and on for a few months, but recently he knew he'd been rejected by Faye Berry. So, he tried to let his anger out on Janey and that night he tried to force her to sleep with him. She had been quite content on making out, but when he wanted to sleep with her it had gone too far. She wasn't a prude, but she had her morals. And giving away that special gift drunk on a Friday night at some party was not very appetizing.  
  
Janey grinned. But then Teddy had come along. Or, more so, she had gone to Teddy. She always knew who he was; the infamous Teddy Duchamp, the manwhore, the teen-drunk. But that night when she had talked to him for hours and hours on end about anything, she looked passed stereotypes and found Teddy Duchamp was actually a very sweet sixteen year old boy.  
  
She sighed. Janey didn't have a lot of luck with guys. She was intelligent and pretty, but not so much every guys wet dream, like that Anne Donahue. Most guys didn't even know she existed in that sense. She was mostly like everyone's little sister. Cute and adorable and funny, but not sexy or even hot. She would always just be dear, sweet little 'Janey.' Even her name sounded immature!  
  
Tucking a strand of cinnamon colored hair behind her ears which had fallen out of her ponytail, Janey scribbled absentmindedly on her menu pad. She hadn't even noticed the little tinkling of the door which signaled the arrival of a customer. She was oblivious as the person walked up to her, and finally, after clearing their throat did Janey look up.  
  
"Hey Janey."  
  
Janey grinned and stood straight. "Hi Teddy."  
  
Teddy grinned at her at took a seat on the stool at the counter.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Janey asked, then immediately wished she hadn't. It was a diner! He had come here for food, obviously. Great, now he was bound to think her a senseless fool her wore an apron and poured glasses of pop all day.  
  
"Believe it or not, I came here to see you," Teddy replied casually, playing with the corner of a nearby napkin. Janey smiled and shifted her weight to her right foot. She examined the boy in front of her and was shocked to find how innocent he looked. He looked like just a normal guy, not some boy who'd been smoking and drinking since the tender age of twelve.  
  
"Oh, really?" Janey replied, and she couldn't help but grin. How could she not? She hardly ever got attention from a guy unless it was a hair-tousle or a slight punch on the arm or the casual bear hug.  
  
Teddy nodded and arched an eyebrow. "Why's that so hard to believe?"  
  
Janey shrugged, and began to pour herself a pop. "I dunno. Want a pop?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Teddy began to dig in his pockets for some change, but Janey waved a hand in the air, dismissing this action.  
  
"It's on the house."  
  
Teddy arched an eyebrow. "Cool."  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Halle skipped giddily around her bedroom blaring The Beatles from all ends of the house and dancing around. She had never been in a happier mood. And why? For no reason at all! She was purely bored to no end and decided to just forget about her constant anger and let loose.  
  
Just as she was in the middle of dancing on bed with her hairbrush as her microphone, her door opened and in strolled Chris with an amused Gordie to follow. Immediately Halle fell down onto her bed and stuffed her 'microphone' out of sight. She was panting and her cheeks were flushed, and the music continued to blare.  
  
"Whoah," Chris muttered, turning off the music. "Hales, I should leave you alone more often."  
  
Halle scowled at Chris and couldn't help but blush. "I wasn't-erm-doing anything."  
  
Chris and Gordie laughed. "You looked like you were having fun," Gordie said, grinning.  
  
Halle's heart skipped several beats but went back to normal. She had long since thought about her chances with Gordie. She knew it would never happen. How could it? Besides, she was content with his friendship. But that didn't mean she minded him seeing her dancing and having fun like that.  
  
"Well it's called knocking asshole."  
  
"It's called turn off your record player so you can hear the knocking!" Chris retorted. Gordie snorted with laughter and Halle sent them both death glares.  
  
"You two are horrible," she muttered, pushing away her hair that had gone haywire during her imaginary concert. "Anyways, what do you two Neanderthals want?"  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "Well I have to go work on a project for English," Chris explained. "And Mom wanted me to watch Dani tonight. But I doubt I'll be home early enough. So you mind watching her?"  
  
Halle frowned. "Yes! I have plans too you know!"  
  
Chris rolled his eyes once again. "Oh yeah, like what? It's a Wednesday for God's sake!"  
  
Halle screwed up her face in irritation. "I don't care! I shouldn't have to explain myself to you."  
  
Chris quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, so I don't have any plans. But I don't want to be stuck watching that...that monster!"  
  
"She's our sister! And your responsibility too!"  
  
Halle shook her head vehemently. "No, she's mom's responsibility Chris! Not ours!"  
  
Gordie knew this conversation was more than just a plain argument. Obviously both Chambers kids were fed up with their mother.  
  
Chris glared at his sister. "Halle, please just this fucking once! That's all I'm asking. This project is important to me!"  
  
Halle scoffed. "Project? Important? Those two should never be in the same sentence coming from you. Who's in this group anyway?"  
  
"Anne and Grace."  
  
Halle nodded. "Oh. Anne, huh? That's why it's so important."  
  
"Fuck you!" Chris was red with anger. "I don't care about her anymore! Why can't everyone see that? I don't care if she's there or not! It's MY grade, and I want to pass, thanks."  
  
Halle waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. I'll watch the little bugger. But don't expect me to do this all the time!"  
  
Chris was not any less angry. He let out a cry of frustration and stormed out of the room. Gordie put his hands in his pockets, and rocked back and forth on his heels.  
  
"So, Halle," Gordie said.  
  
Halle looked up, surprised he was still there. "Gordie."  
  
"Listen, if it helps at all," Gordie began. "I'll help baby sit with you. Okay? I have nothing better to do tonight."  
  
Halle shook her head. "No-you don't have to. It's okay...I was just being bitchy."  
  
Gordie shrugged. "Come on, it'll be...um fun?"  
  
Halle laughed and smiled. "Okay."  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wait-so you're telling me you actually ENJOY that vile stuff?"  
  
Teddy laughed disbelievingly. Janey laughed too. The pair had been sitting there at the counter for almost an hour just laughing away at anything. The diner was slowly becoming less and less crowded.  
  
"It's not vile!" Teddy shook his head. "It's actually quite good. And it's not 'stuff' it is cherry pop!"  
  
Janey scrunched her face up. "It's death! It's horrible; they shouldn't even be allowed to sell it!"  
  
Teddy took a sip from his cherry pop and looked at Janey. She was really interesting to talk to and he found himself enjoying her company. Looking at his watch absentmindedly, he was surprised to find how late it was.  
  
"Aw shit!" he said suddenly, causing Janey to start. "It's almost seven thirty. I got to get home."  
  
Janey sighed and sat up, taking the empty glasses. "Yeah, guess you should."  
  
Teddy got up and began to put on his coat. "What time do you get out of here?" He questioned, buttoning up his coat.  
  
Janey began to wipe down the counter. "Oh not until another two hours. I should be here pretty late. It sucks working weeknights."  
  
Teddy nodded. "I wish I could wait for you-I'd give you a ride home. But I really have to get home."  
  
Janey grinned. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you in school tomorrow I guess."  
  
Teddy nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you, Janey."  
  
"Bye Teddy."  
  
Janey watched Teddy walk out of the diner and smiled to herself. Maybe working at the diner wasn't so bad afterall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Knocking swiftly on the Hanlon's front door, Chris waited impatiently in the cold. He'd been in this house thousands of times before and not until now as he truly apprehensive. He knew Anne was going to be here too, and that honestly bothered him. He hadn't talked to her since she broke up with him, and the situation was quite awkward. But Chris was willing to put all the differences aside for the project. He desperately needed to pass.  
  
The door swung open to emit warmth and light. Grace stood there before him, smiling slightly, her red hair tied loosely into a low ponytail. She was wearing her pajamas and Chris grinned.  
  
"I didn't know it was a sleep over," Chris joked, walking in. "Damn."  
  
Grace rolled her eyes. "I'm tired. So what?"  
  
Chris shrugged and followed Grace into her kitchen. Anne was already sitting there, her head sitting lazily in her hands, and she tapped her pen consistently. When Grace and Chris walked in, she looked up and to Chris' surprise, she grinned good-naturedly.  
  
"Hey," she said casually. Chris grinned awkwardly back.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Grace took a seat beside Anne so Chris wouldn't have to sit there, and watched the greeting with apprehension. There was tension in the air, that was for sure, and you could cut it with a knife.  
  
"So," Grace said. "We'd better get started on this sucker. It's going to take forever."  
  
"Yep," Anne said. "This poem is a hard one. Edger Allen Poe was a great writer, but his poems are intricate. Especially this one, Annabel Lee."  
  
Chris watched Anne speak and not until now did he truly miss the way she spoke. It was poised, and clear and crisp. He hadn't meant to compare her to Faye, but the way Faye spoke was so opposite. Faye spoke in just one tone which never really differed with her mood. If she was happy, sad, hurt, anything it was all spoken the same. But in Anne's voice you could almost heart what she was feeling, her voice being so compassionate.  
  
"So, what should we do first?"  
  
Chris looked up at Grace who was looking back at him expectantly. He immediately felt ashamed. Why was he comparing Faye to Anne? Anne had hurt him and was an inconsiderate bitch. So why did he feel like he still harbored feelings for her?  
  
"Um-" Chris' voice came out shakier than he meant it. "Let's start with the first stanza, I guess."  
  
Grace nodded. "Okay. Er- 'It was many and many a year ago, In a kingdom by the sea, That a maiden there lived whom you may know By the name of Annabel Lee; And this maiden she lived with no other thought Than to love and be loved by me.'  
  
Okay. That's pretty simple."  
  
Anne nodded. "Yeah. Basically all he's saying is this girl loved him and she lived by the sea. Not too bad, huh?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "Not yet, but this poem is tricky. It seems simple, but it has another meaning underneath it."  
  
Anne quirked an eyebrow and Chris remembered she always used to do that when being contradicted.  
  
"Oh, and how so?"  
  
Grace looked back and forth between the two, her eyebrow also raised. This was going to be interesting.  
  
"Well, the chick dies by the end of the story. They're all happy but these men in the village envy their love. Annabel here is supposed is this beautiful, amazing woman whom everyone loves. And this guy obviously loves her back, but the men figure if they can't get the man they'll kill this chick."  
  
Anne's face was beginning to turn a bright pink at being put in her place. "Well-er-it's still fairly simple, we shouldn't have a problem wi-"  
  
"No," Chris interrupted. "We won't have a problem with it if we just 'read' it. In order to appreciate Edgar Allen Poe's works, you've got to read between the lines. Find the depth of his writing, the meaning. Then we shouldn't have a problem with it."  
  
Anne grumbled. "Whatever."  
  
Grace was having trouble keeping a straight face. She knew by now that whatever motives Chris had at the beginning of the night were gone; she could tell by the way he rolled his eyes when Anne answered him.  
  
Chris, however, was merely trying to cover up the admiration he held for the girl. Anne might have been tiny, but she was a strong minded person. She wouldn't give up without a fight, and that was one of the things he had loved about her.  
  
Finally, around ten thirty, Grace was falling fast asleep at the table and murmured something about them all leaving before she called her pet squirrel to come and whisk them off.  
  
Anne giggled at this and looked up at Chris. "She's funny when she's tired."  
  
Chris grinned slightly. "Yeah, you should see her when she's asleep...it's one hell of a sight. Yeah, well I better be going."  
  
Anne jumped and looked at the clock. "Oh my gosh, I didn't realize it was so late. My mom's going to kill me!"  
  
She grabbed her coat from behind the chair and grinned at Chris somewhat bashfully. "Uh-see you, then."  
  
Chris nodded as he headed out the back door to his truck. "Bye."  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
School the next day was not a very happy atmosphere. Faye had overslept and forgot to do her chemistry homework, so as she ran down the hall, her hair flying behind her and her eyes still puffy from sleeping, she scribbled on a piece of loose leaf trying to remember the questions from the previous night. Just as she was finishing up her last question, she opened the door to Mr. Bailey and the rest of the class looked up, slightly alarmed.  
  
Faye walked into the room and made her way to her seat beside Grace when Mr. Bailey looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Uh-good morning?" Faye asked weakly, grinning innocently. A few people snickered around her and Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
Mr. Bailey sighed and put down his pointer he was using to explain to the class what acids and bases they would be mixing that class period. He ran a hand over his forehead and leaned on the pointer, clearly aggravated.  
  
"Miss Berry," Mr. Bailey began and Faye grimaced. Whenever he called anyone 'Miss' or 'Mr.' it meant bad news. He was in one of those serious modes that were not nearly as entertaining to the victim as they were when it happened to someone else. "You're late."  
  
Faye had expected him to say more, but when he stopped she looked at the clock. "Oh, would you look at that? I am. But I did do my homework!" She waved the paper in the air high above her head. Grace snatched the paper away and glared at her friend, however, she was slightly amused.  
  
"Miss Berry, what am I going to do with you?" Mr. Bailey shook his head and walked toward her, stopping a few tables short. Everyone's eyes were on Faye and Mr. Bailey, including Chris and Gordie's. Gordie was trying to keep a straight face and Chris was sitting back, as if watching a movie.  
  
"Mr. Bailey-" Faye started, but Mr. Bailey waved a hand dismissively in front of her and she snapped her mouth shut.  
  
"Listen to me," Mr. Bailey started. "You are late for my class. You come walking in here like nothing happened. You expect me to except your poor excuse for homework. Do you even have a note from the office, Miss Berry?"  
  
"No."  
  
Mr. Bailey nodded. "I see. Well, I'm going to have to ask you to leave my classroom, then and return when you are ready."  
  
Faye glared and her face burned a bright pink. "Mr. Bailey, that's not fair! Come on! You always let other people get away with being late!"  
  
"I do not tolerate tardiness in my class, Miss Berry. You've got to learn that."  
  
"But-but-what if I miss something really important?" Faye was almost pleading. "Please don't send me out! I can't take going to the office, they're so mean in there!"  
  
Mr. Bailey shook his head. "They are not. Now, off you go then, shoo!"  
  
Faye gathered her books and cast her eyes down as she walked down towards the office. She couldn't believe he had actually sent her out! The nerve of that mean. *Well, maybe next time you'll wake up* a little voice in the back of her head yelled at her.  
  
"Oh, shut up you," Faye muttered.  
  
Faye spent the rest of the class in the library and decided to skip her last period, French. She couldn't take it in there. Faye was sitting in the empty courtyard when the dismissal bell rang and not before long Chris had found her. He looked at her, sitting there on the bench, her hair laying around her, her eyes downcast and her face in her hands. He grinned and couldn't help but get butterflies.  
  
"Hey there rebel," he said, sitting beside her. Faye looked up and smiled somewhat sadly.  
  
"Hullo."  
  
"You look like your puppy just died," Chris said, fiddling with the latch of his bag. It had broken awhile ago and he still hadn't fixed it.  
  
Faye looked over at him and sighed. "Chris, just buy a new bag. That thing is falling apart."  
  
"Yeah right. I'm broke these days. So what's bothering you? You're not still mad about Bailey are you?"  
  
Faye shook her head. "Nah. I deserved it anyway. I was just sitting here, being bored, throwing myself a pity party."  
  
"Aww," Chris joked. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. She instantly smiled. "That'd cheer you up?"  
  
Faye smiled. "Yep!" he leaned in and kissed her again. She grinned and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Guess what?"  
  
"Hm?" Chris asked, still fiddling with his latch.  
  
"It's almost Christmas!"  
  
"Oh yay!" Chris mocked, and laughed when Faye swatted his shoulder.  
  
"And that means the Christmas dance...joy!" Faye said sarcastically and sat up, gathering her bag.  
  
"It'll be okay," Chris said, pulling out his keys. "Come on, I'll do you the honor and drive you home."  
  
"Oh yay!" Faye grumbled, but took Chris' outstretched hand all the same.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Oh yay, guys, I think that was one of my longest chappies ever. I was feeling bored. Okay, here's another chapter. I'm going through a mini- writers block. I have no idea where this story is going, so I want to figure some stuff out. Well anywho, review please! It'll help me greatly. :) Yep, so enjoy!  
  
Love and Strawberries, The Good Girl 


	24. Strawberries, and hot Chocolate

Gordie fiddled absentmindedly with his book in History Class, trying to honestly do the assignment that had been given to them. But he hated History with a passion, and Grace, Chris and Faye were all in another class together. He had gotten stuck in the class without them, and he was quite lonely.  
  
"You look distracted."  
  
Gordie looked up and grinned at Halle, who had walked over to his desk. Their teacher had told them to work amongst themselves, but Gordie had remained in his seat quite reserved.  
  
"Yeah, well," Gordie began, closing his book as Halle sat beside him. "I can't concentrate on this assignment. The French Revolution is-grr."  
  
"Grr?" Halle raised her eyebrow. "Right...So I just wanted to-erm-thank you for helping me baby sit my poor excuse for a sister the other night."  
  
"No problem," Gordie sighed. "She's actually kind of cute for a kid."  
  
Halle scoffed. "Riiiight. She eats fingers, Gordie. Not cute. Anyway, um-I was-I just-listen I wanted to apologize."  
  
Gordie arched an eyebrow. "For what?"  
  
Halle diverted his gaze and looked around the classroom, like she wanted nothing more than to run away and hide. "Well, for...for ever jeopardizing your relationship with Grace. I know if I'd just kept my distance-not bothered to say anything to you-I dunno, nothing would have happened. And I know nothing will-I'm not stupid, but I also know what happened at the ice cream parlor the other night, and if I'd just kept my mouth shut it would have never happened. I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt your feelings for Grace, she's an amazing girl and she's very lucky to have you."  
  
Gordie didn't know what to say to that. Here was this cynical, bitchy girl whom he never cared nor desired about and she was spilling her heart out. He was so touched by the fact that she apologized to him, he didn't know what to say. For several moments he just sat there staring at her. Her face turned red and she made to get up.  
  
"Er-well I'll just be going."  
  
Gordie snapped out of his gaze. "No-no wait. Sorry, I was just...listen, Halle. You're so different than I thought, right, it's just I love Grace very, very much and I don't know what'd I do without her. So thanks for understanding."  
  
Halle nodded and turned her eyes away, afraid that Gordie would see the hurt in them.  
  
"Gordie...I know we could never be more than friends, obviously," Halle murmured. "But I want you to know I'm always here for you, okay?"  
  
Gordie grinned warmly. "Okay."  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Why do ya think strawberries are pink?"  
  
"They're not 'pink', they are red."  
  
"No, they are definitely pink."  
  
Chris laughed and watched Faye examine a large strawberry before popping it into her mouth. She grinned with content and swallowed the piece of fruit.  
  
"Mmmm!" she said licking her lips. "I love strawberries." She popped another one into her mouth as Chris bit slowly into one also.  
  
They were hanging in the Berry's kitchen, eating strawberries because there was nothing better to do. It was snowing heavily outside and most of the shops were closed.  
  
"Why are we eating strawberries in the winter?" Chris queried, eyeing an especially juicy-looking one, before devouring it in seconds.  
  
"Hmmm," Faye said, sucking on yet another strawberry. "Because my family is retarded. And the fact that Gabe gets them for free at his job at the market."  
  
"Ahhh, I see. What is better than free fruit?"  
  
"Free...erm...oh my gosh, nothing is better than free fruit!"  
  
Chris laughed and took a sip from his hot chocolate then shuddered. "Gaaaaack! That is horrible-never, ever mix strawberries and hot chocolate. Two very different worlds clashed into one."  
  
Faye looked sympathetically at Chris, then dipped her own strawberry into her hot chocolate and ate it. She began to laugh and choke at the same time when she saw the look of disgust on Chris' face.  
  
"What ARE you two doing?"  
  
Gabe himself had just stridden [haha awesome word!, stridden I love it] into the kitchen and was beginning to fix himself a sandwich. Upon seeing Faye choking and laughing and Chris eyeing her with amusement, he became baffled.  
  
"Faye is eating strawberries and hot chocolate," Chris began. "At the same time." He shuddered.  
  
"Gabe, they're your strawberries," Faye protested, once she had recovered from her choking fit. "Our whole freezer is stocked with them."  
  
Gabe shook his head. "Whatever. Anyways, Faye, mom wanted me to tell you that she won't be home for dinner tonight, so we have to fend for ourselves."  
  
Faye grinned happily. "Cool! Gabe, can we order out?"  
  
Gabe frowned at his sister. "No! Wait-sure-but you're paying."  
  
Faye shook her head. "Hell no. You're the one with the job."  
  
"So?" Gabe shrugged, spreading mayonnaise onto his roll. "Get a job then, no one is stopping you."  
  
Faye scowled. "I guess I'll just make spaghetti. Sigh, and I was having so much fun playing with these strawberries." She looked at the strawberries sadly, as if they were lonely. "Chris, would you like to stay for some of my spaghetti?"  
  
Chris grinned. "I'd love to Faye, and erm-eat what you refer to as your 'spaghetti' but I have tons of homework to do."  
  
Faye sighed. "Ooooookay, if you must." Secretly, however, Faye was a bit nervous about asking him to stay anyway. Even though her mother wasn't going to be there, she knew Mrs. Berry didn't approve of Chris. Faye, of course, didn't care, but she didn't want Chris feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Actually," Chris said checking his watch. "I gotta get going home now anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
  
Faye stood up. "You got your truck? You are not walking home in this weather."  
  
Chris smirked. "Yes, I've got my trunk. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her quickly before getting his bag and waving good bye to Gabe quickly.  
  
Faye sighed once he left and turned to Gabe, who was smirking cockily. "Awww, how sweet!" Gabe said.  
  
Faye rolled her eyes. "Screw you. Anyways, where's that damn spaghetti?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Skipping down the snow covered street, Anne dodged snowballs that were pelted her way by some sixth graders hiding behind cars.  
  
"Stupid-stupid buffoons!" She called to them, narrowly missing a very icy snowball.  
  
The kids just laughed and ran off to find new victims. Brushing some snow out of her hair, Anne continued on her way. She really didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care either. Just then, something hard and icy hit her in the back of the head and she stopped in her tracks and turned around furiously.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO-" she stopped when she was met with the worried and quite frantic eyes of Vern Tessio.  
  
"Oh man!" He cried, hurrying towards her. "Oh, I'm so, so, so sorry Anne! I thought you were somebody else!"  
  
Anne giggled and brushed the snow out of her hair, suddenly not bothered by it.  
  
"It's okay." She grinned at him and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. An awkward silence ensued both of them.  
  
"So where you going?" Vern asked.  
  
Anne shrugged. "Honestly, nowhere. I'm incredibly bored."  
  
Vern grinned shyly. "Me too. Want to go for a walk?"  
  
Anne smiled and for the first time in a while, she blushed-because of a guy.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
[Okay. That was a shorter chapter, I know, but I'm planning on ending this story soon. Wait-do panic-lol, I plan to wrap it up in maybe two to four more chapters. I just have to wrap some stuff up. Anywho, I already have ideas for a new story, and I'm excited. This story has done good so far, and I don't want to make it have a bad ending, so a few more chapters should do the trick! Thanks to: StormShadow21 for continually reviewing and making me feel inspired to continue writing! And also, SleepIsFun for reviewing continually also! You two have reviewed from the getgo, and thanks so much! :) Here's to another chapter. Love and Strawberries, The Good Girl] 


	25. Cheating Cafe

"Oooh, I like this tie!"  
  
Faye pressed the checkered black and white tie into Grace's face, who stuck out her tongue.  
  
"That has to be one of the ugliest things I've ever seen," Grace said, rummaging through a pile of fifty percent off ties two days before Christmas. "Faye, honestly, I don't get it. Why do you wait so goddamn long to shop for Christmas?"  
  
Faye sighed, examining a bright pink striped tie and adding it to her collection. "Because I can."  
  
"But-are you going to get EVERYONE ties?" Grace asked, frowning. "Even me?"  
  
Faye nodded and giggled at Grace's disgusted expression. "Hey! Ties are lovely and add wonderfulness to each and every outfit."  
  
Grace folded her arms, her other shopping bags hitting her face. "Faye, we go through this EVERY year! Remember two years ago when you bought everyone socks? And last year you bought everyone mittens. Just one year can you buy different things?"  
  
Faye shook her head. "Ties are cheap, nice, fast, and you can't go wrong with them. All I have to do is put a bow on it and give it to you. Simple as that."  
  
"But I don't like ties!" Grace cried. "Can't you just get me a nice pair of earrings? I mean-Gordie and Teddy and Chris are different. They are guys, they wear ties-erm-sometimes. But have you EVER seen me wear a tie?"  
  
Faye stroked her chin in thoughtfulness then looked at her best friend indifferently. "There's a first time for everything!"  
  
Grace cried out in frustration and looked quickly through her bags. "Fine-I mean what if I gave you-uh-I dunno, cologne? You wouldn't like it!"  
  
Faye frowned. "Grace, ties are nice and it's -arg-easy for me to shop!"  
  
Shrugging, Grace sighed. "I can't win. Come on and pay for your damn ties before it snows like six feet."  
  
~*~*~  
  
After paying for Faye's ties, Grace and Faye made their way down Main Street of Castle Rock. It eventually got so bad with the snow, the two girls decided to stop at the Coffee Shop for some hot chocolates.  
  
"Ooh, this is nice," Faye commented, taking off her gloves and looking around at the newly furnished café. "How come we don't come here more often?"  
  
Grace shrugged as the two girls made their way to the counter. "I dunno, I suppose it just opened. It certainly looks brand new, and you know, come to think of it, I've never even heard of this place."  
  
"Hi," Faye said once they reached the counter. "Er-two hot chocolates please."  
  
The girl behind the counter-a girl with a bored face and choppy brown hair- looked at Faye and sighed impatiently.  
  
"Would you like a Moca-Chocolate hot chocolate, latte chocolate, or caramel chocolate?"  
  
Faye looked at Grace who just shrugged in return. "Um-can we just have two plain hot chocolates?"  
  
The girl put her hands on her hips and glared at Faye. "To stay or to go?"  
  
Faye gritted her teeth, getting annoyed at the girl. "To stay, please."  
  
"That'll be a dollar seven."  
  
After they paid and got their drinks, the girls made their way to a small table in the center of the shop.  
  
"So," Grace said once they had settled. "Are you ready for the Christmas Eve dance?"  
  
Faye shrugged. "Ah-I dunno. I hate dances and things...they are so...grrrrr."  
  
Grace laughed and played with her straw. "I'm excited. Have you got your dress yet?"  
  
Grinning, Faye looked at Grace. "Actually I have. For once I've got something on time."  
  
"Uh-Faye," Grace began, and from her tone of voice Faye could tell she had something serious to say. "Er-um-I was just wondering. Listen, lately, I don't know, I've been having...suspicions."  
  
Faye arched an eyebrow and took a sip of her drink. "And, um, what kind of suspicions are these?"  
  
Grace fiddled with her fingers and looked at Faye. "Well, okay, um, yesterday I saw Halle and Gordie walking home together." Faye's heart stopped. "And, I trust Gordie, right, I love him, but I don't know Halle and I can't say I trust her. And I realize that-er-they are friends and I respect that. Gordie can have girls that are friends, I mean you two are so close. But-ah-I just don't know."  
  
Faye began to get nervous. She couldn't tell Grace that Halle held feelings for Gordie, she just couldn't. "They could have just been walking home is all."  
  
Grace shrugged. "Yeah I know that...but then they started having this snowball fight and they were laughing and blushing and then-Gordie pinned Halle on the ground and they stayed like that for a lot longer than they should have!"  
  
"How long were you watching them for?" Faye asked. Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was also walking home, but-erm-I didn't want them to see me. I-I just didn't want to cause a scene!"  
  
"Grace," Faye started. "Listen to me. They could have just been having fun. I really don't think Gordie is cheating on you!"  
  
Grace looked away from Faye and stirred her drink with her straw. Then she muttered low, "I do."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Faye pounded Gordie's door that following day after she'd walked Grace home.  
  
"Gordie LaChance open the damn door!" She hollered. She heard shuffling feet but insisted to pound harder. "You fucking mofo! Open the door NOW!"  
  
Gordie opened the door looking quite harassed. "Jesus, Faye, calm down. Here come in before you blow my house down."  
  
Faye stormed in and when Gordie shut down she glared heatedly at Gordie. "Guess what Gordie?" She asked in a falsely sweet voice that made Gordie cringe.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your girlfriend thinks you are cheating on her-and guess with who? Halle Chambers, who just happens to harbor feelings for you!"  
  
Gordie frowned. "What? Why would Grace think that? Me and Halle are just friends-wait-Halle has feelings for me in more than friendly ways? Damn, I'm just too irresistible."  
  
"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhh!" Faye cried out angrily. "Gordie! This is SERIOUS! Your GIRLFRIEND thinks you are CHEATING on her with HALLE and you know, I'm not quite sure I know the truth either!"  
  
Gordie shook his head. "I am NOT cheating on Grace, I lo-care very much about her!"  
  
Faye glared at him. "But you love her right?"  
  
Gordie hesitated and opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He did love Grace, right? He had told her he loved her before, many times, but looking back now, had he really meant it or was he just caught up in the moment? This was the girl he had made love to, the girl who brightened up his day. Did he love her?  
  
"GORDIE!" Faye screeched, shaking him now by the shoulders. "What are you doing? Why were you laying on top of Halle yesterday afternoon while the two of you walked home and your *ahem* GIRLFRIEND walked by herself and happened to see the whole fucking thing!"  
  
Gordie looked angrily at Faye. "I didn't do anything with Halle! We were just playing around, that's it, and I don't like her like that, she's just my friend even if she cares more strongly about me."  
  
He didn't want to say he would never cheat on Grace-because he had by kissing Halle, even if that was considered cheating. He didn't mean to kiss Halle, but it was just one of those moments.  
  
Faye crossed her arms and taped her foot impatiently on the floor. "I think you need to talk to Grace."  
  
Gordie nodded, suddenly feeling sick. "Yeah, I think I do."  
  
~*~*~  
  
[Hello all, hope you all are well. Okay, well there's another chapter. I'm trying to wrap everything up but I don't want to end this story so soon! I'm thinking maybe after the Christmas Dance. Anywho, review please!! That helps so much. Actually, it just makes me feel cool. *giggles* So review!! :) Thanks to all my reviewers like usual. Kudos. Love & Strawberries The Good Girl] 


	26. Gasp! The breakup?

"I'm COMING!" Grace shouted to the front door. The person had been banging away for several minutes, and Grace had been just too lazy to get up. But after awhile, the pounding persisted and Grace was beginning to have a migraine.  
  
"Jesus Christ, can't you-Gordie!" Grace was surprised to find Gordie standing there, hands in pockets, looking quite sullen. "Come in, it's freezing out there!"  
  
"Thanks," he muttered, quickly welcomed by the warmth. "I had to walk all the way here."  
  
"Aww, poor thing," Grace giggled as she hung up Gordie's coat. "Come, sit down, and want some hot chocolate or anything?"  
  
Gordie shook his head, his stomach still in knots. "No, I'm okay."  
  
Grace smiled benignly and sat down beside Gordie on the couch. She covered her shoulders in the blanket she had been tangled in while doing her English homework. "What's up?" She asked after more than a few seconds of awkward silence.  
  
Gordie cleared his throat and looked into Grace's beautiful hues. She was so beautiful to him-he didn't want to ruin anything with her. But he knew he had to talk to her or else he would live with his guilty conscious forever; and that wasn't fair to Grace.  
  
"I-er-came by," Gordie began, his voice not as strong as he would have liked. "Well, because...I think we need to talk."  
  
Grace arched an eyebrow. "Hmm. Oh. And...er...what about?"  
  
Fiddling with a corner of the blanket, he looked up. "Us."  
  
Grace's heart stopped. What did he mean by 'us'? Was he breaking up with her? Why wouldn't he look at her? Why was he pale and his eyes full of regret? What was he hiding?"  
  
"Okay," she began, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Listen," Gordie began. He had to get this over with. "I kissed Halle Chambers a few weeks ago."  
  
He did it. He had said it. It was done-he knew Grace would never look at him again and he knew she'd want to spit on him. He was low, he was dirt, he was nothing but a egotistical male.  
  
Grace didn't know what to say. She just stared at Gordie, the facts registering in her mind. Gordie had kissed another girl while they were going out. The pieces of the puzzle began to come together. Halle-Gordie-in the snow-Halle-Gordie-walking home-Halle-Gordie-together. She wanted to slap him, she wanted to scream at him! She had given herself to this guy sitting in front of her-he'd been the only guy she'd ever slept with and that was special to her. And he had kissed another girl! Who knows what else he had done...  
  
"Grace-say something, please!" Gordie pleaded. He needed Grace to talk to him. The silence was worse than if she was crying. She wasn't even looking at him!  
  
"What do you want me to say, Gordie?" Grace asked, looking at him finally. Her voice was oddly flat-not angry, not sad, not hurt, no emotion whatsoever. It made Gordie shiver.  
  
"Something!" He pleaded.  
  
Grace didn't say anything. She slapped him hard, crisp, and sharp across the face, oddly satisfied when her hand print was left across his cheek. There was a stunned silence that followed by Gordie and he looked at Grace.  
  
"Grace," he said. "I care very much about you. I-I-I love you. I know that know. I never realized how much you meant to me until I thought about myself without you."  
  
Grace shook her head. She looked at him and laughed coldly. "You care about me? You love me? Gordie, you 'know that now?' Gordie, you told me you loved me before! What did all those times mean?"  
  
"I didn't know!" Gordie started. "But I do now! Grace, I love you and you're everything to me."  
  
"But you kissed another girl."  
  
The fact was simple-it was there. He had kissed another girl. "But-but-it didn't mean ANYTHING to me! It was an accident. She was vulnerable and I-I wanted to be there for her."  
  
Grace stood up and looked at Gordie, dead in the face, a cold, hard stare. "Yeah Gordie? What about what I was going through? Did you have any idea? No, I don't suppose..."  
  
"Grace," Gordie sat up. It wasn't supposed to work this way. Whenever he saw a movie and the guy had been cheating on the girl, the girl always cried and fell into the guys arms, who comforted and ended up winning back by the end of the night. But Grace just stood there, stone-faced and cold, without any trace of emotion. He felt like the one losing it.  
  
"Don't say my name. You have no right anymore."  
  
Gordie shook his head and stood up. "It was a stupid mistake and I wanted you to know!"  
  
"You wanted me to know?! What kind of sick fuck are you? No one wants to know they've been cheated on Gordie! That's life! I know you wanted to be the white knight and make yourself feel all high and shit because you were being 'honest' with me, but the fact still remains that you kissed another girl and you told me about it! You should have never even kissed her in the first place."  
  
'Grace-I-I love you-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you love me, you care about me, I know. Right. So I think you need to be going now."  
  
Grace couldn't make herself look into Gordie's eyes. She wouldn't cry in front of Gordie. She wouldn't give him or Halle that much. She might have had her heart broken, but one fact remained; she still had her pride. And NO MAN could take that away from her.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
[Okay guys, that was a short chapter, I know. But I wanted Grace to see that a man COMPLIMENTS you, not COMPLETES you. HA! So there Gordie and your cheating ways! Mwhahaha!! Damn bastard! :) Sorry, yes, I'm feeling bitter at the moment. ANYWAY, a handful of chapters yet to come. What's to happen with Grace and Gordie? Will Grace forgive? Will she forget? *ha, yeah right* Will Halle talk to Grace? Will Faye and Chris have a fight? Will I ever shut up? *NOPE!* hehe yes, still in bitter mode, but, nonetheless Love & Strawberries, The Good Girl] 


	27. 20 Minutes

"Ooof-er, Chris you're squishing me."  
  
"Woops, sorry."  
  
Faye giggled as Chris rolled over and sat beside Faye. She rubbed her stomach where Chris had previously been laying and grinned at him. The two had been lying on Faye's couch, doing absolutely nothing for the past hour.  
  
"So, excited for the dance tonight?" Faye asked, playing with Chris' hand absentmindedly.  
  
Chris smiled mockingly. "Oh yes! I can hardly contain myself. I think I'm having an orgasm right now!"  
  
Faye laughed. "Right. Why can't we just go see a movie instead, please? I hate dances!"  
  
Chris shook his head. "I promised Gordo I'd show up. You know how Grace loves these dances...he'll do anything she asks him to. The boy is whipped."  
  
Faye arched an eyebrow and propped herself up on her elbows. "Er-have you talked to him as of late?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "Last time I talked to him was two days ago. He hasn't called me or anything. Why? Something wrong?"  
  
Looking away for a moment, Faye sighed. "Well-erm-I think Grace and Gordie are-uh-having some-ah-problems."  
  
"What do you mean?" Chris asked, looking skeptically at Faye.  
  
"Well-your sister and Gordie have gotten awful close lately..."  
  
Chris sat up immediately and almost choked on the air. "My-my-sister?! Halle?"  
  
Faye nodded.  
  
"What do you mean, 'close'? Close as in I want to impregnate you close? Or close as in platonically close?"  
  
"Chris, Gordie cheated on Grace with Halle. Grace called me and told me today...she and Gordie broke up."  
  
Chris gaped at Faye and then the impact hit him. "What?" he shrilled, shaking his head. "No! No...NO. Halle doesn't even like Gordie. She-she can't."  
  
"Err-well I'm pretty sure she does, I mean who lets a guy stick their tongue down their throat if they don't like them?"  
  
Chris glared disbelievingly at Faye. "Faye, is this some kind of sick joke?"  
  
Faye sat up, now slightly annoyed. Why couldn't Chris believe her? This wasn't even her business; she had nothing to do with Gordie or Grace or Halle and their 'sexual' desires!  
  
"Chris!" Faye sat, her cheeks flushing with pink. "Why would I make this up? It's my two best friends!"  
  
Chris shook his head. "I just...I would never imagine Halle and Gordie. Halle knows Gordie's with Grace anyway."  
  
Shrugging, Faye wrung her hands like she always did when she was nervous. "I don't know if Gordie's going to the dance anymore. But I know Grace is...she doesn't want to sit home and throw herself a pity party."  
  
Chris looked at Faye and then out the window. "I can't go if Gordie doesn't go."  
  
"What do you mean you 'can't go'? Of course you can go!" Faye snapped, her face bright pink now.  
  
"I can't go without Gordo! The whole reason I was going to go to this stupid dance anyway was because of him! If he doesn't go, why should I?"  
  
Faye looked at Chris, slightly annoyed. "Fine. But then I'm not going. I'm not going dateless."  
  
"Faye," Chris said, sighing. "Is Gordie not really going?"  
  
Shrugging indifferently, Faye looked away. "Why don't you call him. I mean, he IS the reason you're going."  
  
"Faye, don't be like this," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that! Stop taking everything personal."  
  
"This isn't about ME!" Faye snapped. "It's not even about you! It's about Gordie and Grace and their problem! Sure, I'm here for Grace and Gordie, but we shouldn't get involved!"  
  
"This is different!" Chris yelled back, his face slightly pink. "It's Gordie! You know how upset he gets! And he obviously fucked up, and he needs someone right now."  
  
Faye looked away, not wanting to fight with Chris. She didn't want to ruin what they had...she cared so much about him and their fighting wasn't even making sense. "Chris," she began softly. She looked into his eyes.  
  
He looked into her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry I blew up on you," he muttered. "I just can't believe Halle would do something so stupid. Same with Gordie. I'll go to the dance, of course, and I'll make Gordie come."  
  
"No," Faye began, sliding her hand into his. "If you really don't want to go, don't."  
  
Chris grinned slightly and leaned in suddenly and kissed Faye. When he pulled back, she was looking at him pleasantly surprised.  
  
"You know," he began, smirking. "I don't have to be home for another twenty minutes..."  
  
Faye grinned. "Oh? Twenty minutes, eh?"  
  
"Twenty minutes," Chris said in a playfully seductive voice.  
  
Faye giggled before grabbing him by the neck and pulling him close to her.  
  
~*~*Twenty Minutes Lately*~*~ Dun...dun...dun...  
  
Faye watched Chris walk home out of her front window while buttoning up her blouse. She grinned to herself before going into the kitchen to call Grace.  
  
"Hello?" Grace's voice sounded small and sad on the other line.  
  
"Ola," Faye replied. "It's me. Okay, so, you going to the dance right?"  
  
Grace sighed on the other line. "I really don't feel up to it, Faye."  
  
Faye switched the phone to her other ear. "Grr. You're still going. Come on, you can't sit home and feel sorry for yourself. Anyway, I know Gordie was an ass and whatnot, but you two can still be friends, right?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Thought you'd say that," Faye replied. "Anyway, come over now, the dance is in three hours. We need to get ready. Oh my gosh, we only have three hours! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just said that. Ewww! What's happening to me?"  
  
Grace giggled. "Okay, be over in a few."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ooooh," Grace cooed, looking at Faye in her dress. "You look so pretty! How do I look?"  
  
Grace spun around as her dress flailed about around her. Faye giggled and did a golf clap. "Lovely, darling. Ooh, can you believe it? I'm actually a tad bit excited."  
  
Grace quirked an eyebrow as she applied mascara to Faye's eyelashes. "Oh? And why?"  
  
"Hmm. I have no idea. But you know, I'm in the mood for a party!"  
  
"Faye," Grace began. "May I remind you this is not a party. It is a school dance...it's just an excuse for kids to spike the punch, get drunk and spend half the night puking in the bathroom."  
  
"Gack, the images."  
  
Giggling, the two girls looked at themselves in the mirror. "We look snazzy, don't we?" Faye asked, actually surprised to find she looked decent and didn't mind the dress as much as she thought she would.  
  
"Mhm!" Grace laughed, linking her arm through Faye's. "Come now my lady, your chariot awaits!"  
  
Stilling giggling, the two girls made their way into the snowy night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
[Woohoo! What's to come at the Christmas Eve Dance?? Drama, I suspect? Yum! Oh and I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself but let Faye and Chris...er get 'intimate' :) hehe. I love Chris so much. Hehe. Okay some shouts:  
  
StormShadow21: GUAH!! I love you forever!! You always review and woohooo!! You are SO COOL. *sorry, in happy mode* Okay. HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON THE MOSQUITO COAST?!?!? I've been LOOKING and LOOKING for it all this time!! I can't find it!! Dammit!! Grr to you. Grrrr. Anyway, I still heart you. :) Yes. So. Please post your Chris chapter!! I'm waiting for it. I hope you write mostly about Chris. I guess the other guys are kind of neat too...*shrugs, then giggles* sorry I do love the other buffoons. Okkkkkkkay. Yes. Strawberries to you!  
  
SleepIsFun: Strawberries for reviewing!! You are one of my more frequent reviewers. Kudos!!  
  
Danihum: Love your reviews!! :) strawberries for you...a nice juicy one!  
  
Starlight Kisses: Here's a pink strawberry for you! YUM! Glad you like my story!!  
  
Okay, that's it. Got to get going...One Tree Hill is coming on in a bit...okay so in 2 hours, but I gotta get in 'Love Chad Mode' Adios! Later Days. Love & Strawberries, The Good Girl] 


	28. The Christmas Eve Dance

Music blared from all ends of the school gymnasium, which was decorated most prettily for the holidays, as Faye and Grace made their way into the crowded room full of students. People were already dancing and Faye smirked at this. How typical. She looked over at her best friend and grimaced. Grace shouldn't have come, she thought dryly. Obviously she was still hurt over the breakup and Gordie was going to be coming, Faye was sure of it. Chris had said he would meet the two of them there, and he was bringing Gordie.  
  
"Grace," Faye said kindly, when she noticed her friend's sad eyes skimming the room frantically. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What?-Oh, I'm fine," Grace said distractedly. She was looking to see if Gordie was there yet. Secretly, she hoped he wouldn't show so he wouldn't have to deal with it. She hated dealing with things. But she still loved Gordie and she probably always would, he was her first, her one and only. But that was over, it was gone, he was too busy frolicking with the school harlot.  
  
"Look," Faye said, sounding cautious, as if Grace would breakdown any second. "You can leave if you want, you shouldn't have come if you weren't ready."  
  
Grace scowled as the two girls stood by the concession table. "I'm fine, really! Stop worrying-don't let your night be ruined by me and my dumb pity parties."  
  
Faye sighed but didn't say anything. She knew her friend would breakdown when Gordie came-who wouldn't? But honestly, how would everything work out? Would there be this weird awkwardness? A part of Faye-a very small, tiny part-was angry at her two best friends. She knew she was being selfish and bitter, but seriously, she couldn't help it. They had had this perfect thing, Chris and Faye, Grace and Gordie, that was how it was and Faye wasn't expecting it to end so soon. Now there would always be this tension...this anger.  
  
"Hello ladies."  
  
Faye grinned as Chris came up to the girls and smiled shyly. But he was alone. Grace seemed to notice this also and she looked around, trying to find Gordie. Faye frowned at Chris. He understood and said quietly, "Not now."  
  
Faye nodded and smiled, trying to cover up the weird silence. Chris took notice and leaned down quickly and kissed her, trying to act as naturally as possible.  
  
"Music sucks, huh?" Chris asked, arching an eyebrow and looking around. Grace still seemed disconnected and she muttered a soft,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Chris looked questionably at Faye but she shook her head and took his hand. "Uh-Grace we'll be right back. You okay for a few minutes?"  
  
Grace shrugged and smiled brightly. "Don't worry about me! I'm fine."  
  
Faye wasn't convinced and Grace sounded oddly phony. Raising his eyebrows, Chris tugged on Faye's hand and the couple made their way into the cool hallway.  
  
"Where's Gordie?" Faye asked immediately. Chris stuck one hand in his pocket and ran the other through his untamed hair.  
  
"He's coming," Chris said. "Well, he's here. But as soon as we got in the gym he said he had to go. I knew it was because I was going to come to you and you were with Grace. Faye, I don't think this was such a good idea..."  
  
Faye frowned and leaned against the wall, whimpering. "I know," she cried. "I'm so stupid. I should have never made Grace come..."  
  
"Well, you did," Chris said and he stood in front of Faye, smirking. "But it's okay. Gordie will probably just be with Halle all night, anyways."  
  
"Oh, that's just perfect! Now Grace will want to kill herself!" Faye actually had tears of aggravation in her eyes and her face was bright pink.  
  
"Awwe, you look so cute when you're irritated," Chris said playfully, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Shut up," she growled.  
  
"I didn't even get to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," Chris said, grinning innocently.  
  
Faye immediately looked up and smiled. "Well here's your chance."  
  
"You look beautiful," Chris said, laughing when Faye twirled around in her dress.  
  
"'Course I do."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Halle stood sulkily against the wall, watching her fellow peers prance happily about, not a care in the world. Why did she even come to this stupid dance? It was pointless; she was just setting herself up for some heartbreak. But she wasn't naive, she knew Gordie and Grace were broken up, and that was what disturbed her and made her feel so guilty. She knew it was because of her they had broken up, it had to be. She was so stupid, why did she have to follow her stupid feelings?  
  
Just then Gordie passed her and she couldn't take it; she had to talk to him. She needed to talk to him. Quickly getting herself together, she gently put her hand to his arm and he turned around. When he saw it was her, he frowned.  
  
"Not now, Halle," he said coldly.  
  
Not showing how distantly hurt she was, Halle scowled. "Gordie, we need to talk."  
  
The usual innocence and humor that was in Gordie's eyes was now gone and replaced by a cold, hard stare, so unreadable, so unemotional it made Halle stir.  
  
"Halle," he began, coldly. "I said, not now."  
  
Halle was now pissed beyond relief. "Why not?"  
  
Gordie didn't want to look at her-not now when she looked so beautiful with her dark hair pulled back into a crazy twisty thing, not now when her eyes were so blue, not now when he was so vulnerable, not now when Grace was only across the room.  
  
"I-I can't Halle, don't you understand?" he asked, almost pleading in his gentle voice. "Halle, I know you're sorry about what you did and everything, but I lost Grace because of it. I don't think I can talk to you anymore."  
  
"Excuse me? Why 'I did'? Gordie, you're the one who kissed me!" Halle was almost yelling now, and several people turned to stare.  
  
Looking around frantically and hushing her at the same time, Gordie grabbed her by the arm and drug her over to a corner beside the vending machine.  
  
"Halle. Listen, I-you're an amazing person. But I need time before I can talk to anyone, not just you. I can't even talk to Chris right now."  
  
Halle's eyes were so big and full of sorrow and guilt, Gordie had to look away, afraid he might melt at any moment. Was it truly possible to love two people at the same time?  
  
"Gordie," she began softly. "I'm sorry I ever talked to you. You and Grace would have been together."  
  
Gordie shook his head, and put his hand softly on his shoulder. "This isn't your problem, it's mine. I-I care very much about you and I don't want to lose you as a friend. But Halle, right now, I need to be alone."  
  
Halle nodded and watched Gordie walk away. As soon as he turned amongst a dancing group of teens, Halle rolled her eyes. Damn fool, if he wanted to be alone he shouldn't have come to a huge social event.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Grace didn't have any idea as to why she came to this stupid dance. It was pointless. Stupid. Disturbing. Why had she agreed? She had no idea. Leaning against the concession table where she had been situated for the whole night, ever since Faye had left her, her favorite song came on and immediately she melted. It was 'Yesterday' by the Beatles. [sorry, I had to use that song, I know I've used it like a bagillion times already]. How appropriate, she thought dryly as she listened to the lyrics.  
  
Gordie always knew this was her favorite song. Tears threatened to invade her eyes as the smooth voice sang the soft, broken hearted words of the melody. Shaking her head, she told herself to knock it off. She wasn't going to fall apart over some guy. She wasn't weak. No, Grace Hanlon was not weak. Never.  
  
"Hey Gracie."  
  
Faye was standing next to her, alone and looking sympathetically at her friend. Grace grinned somewhat estranged.  
  
"Hey Faye."  
  
Faye leaned beside Grace. "How's it going?"  
  
Grace shrugged, not really knowing what to say. "It's going."  
  
"Grace, let Chris take you home. It's getting late, this was a mistake, and you obviously don't want to be here. I'm sorry I made you come. Chris is taking me home in an hour anyway, this dance is totally lame."  
  
Grace shrugged. "I should have never even thought of coming. It was too soon...Faye, I've never been so hurt before in my life." Tears were gathering in her eyes and her voice was shaky. But she wasn't going to cry, she couldn't cry, she had her pride. But as the song continued and memories of her and Gordie came into her head, her barriers began to fall and the tears slowly trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Come here," whispered Faye, and she pulled Grace to her. Grace laid her head on her friend's shoulder and let the tears fall for the first time. Suddenly all the anguish, the pain, the hurt came flooding all at once and it was just too much-not even Grace Hanlon could put barriers up. She let herself fall apart and although she hated herself for every damn tear she shed, she felt as if a weight was being let off of her shoulders.  
  
"It's okay," Faye soothed. "It's okay. Let it out."  
  
Grace cried silently and hugged her friend, not caring if anyone saw. She looked up, her face tear streaked and blotchy. "Faye, I miss him already. I- I-Faye I hate this," she choked out between small sobs. How could this be? Why was she feeling so helpless?  
  
"Grace, look at me," Faye said, holding her best friend by the shoulders. "You're a beautiful person, don't ever doubt that. If Gordie's too blind to see that, some other lucky, amazing guy will. Gordie doesn't deserve your beauty. But someday, this person will see how beautiful you are, and it will blow him completely away."  
  
Grace laughed and wiped her eyes. "I love you, Faye."  
  
Faye grinned and hugged her friend one more time, thanking the heavens she had a best friend. "I love you too, Grace."  
  
~*~*~  
  
[I believe maybe two or three more chapters left. I don't know. Maybe one! Alright, some shouts are in order. As usual to StormShadow21 for her very interesting and funny reviews, Starlight Kisses, Danihum and SleepIsFun for always reviewing!! All of you rule!! :) Thanks for making me feel like my writing is actually worth something. :) Strawberries for all of you. Okay. Well...Love & Strawberries, The Good Girl. PS-StormShadow21, if you still want to co-write something I'm up for it! I know you're busy with your Christine Sixteen, so whenever you want to have a go, just drop me a line!] 


	29. the Last

~*the Last*~  
  
Spring had to be Janey's favorite season. The flowers started to bloom, school was nearing an end and the days grew longer. Skipping lightly down the street going particularly nowhere, Janey was momentarily lost into her own world. The cool May wind whipped her hair about in its ponytail and Janey felt at piece with the world. That is, until she went flying to the ground when something heavy banged right into her.  
  
She hadn't seen it coming. How could she have? She heard someone faintly calling her name and her head was pounding. She tried to tell the person to go away, that she wanted to sleep, but the person continued to shout her name.  
  
"Janey! Janey wake up!"  
  
"Mmm," she mumbled, finally fluttering her eyelids open. Standing there above her was Teddy and he looked quite hysterical. His hair was mussed, his eyes wide and frantic, the blood drained from his face. Janey realized she was lying sprawled out on the sidewalk, and she felt something trickle down her lip. She touched the soft spot and realized she was bleeding. She sat up quick and felt most sick, so she lay down again.  
  
"Whoah," Teddy muttered, kneeling down and helping her sit up gently. "Take it easy. Now, can you remember what happened?"  
  
Janey tired to remember what had happened. But it was blank, nothing. All she remembered was walking happily down the street, not bothering anybody when all of a sudden she was thrown into sudden darkness.  
  
"I don't remember," she muttered, rubbing her head. "Shit, my head hurts."  
  
Teddy nodded. "Yeah, you got yourself a nice goose egg there. I was just walking down the street and I found you lying here unconscious. You scared the shit out of me, you know that?"  
  
Janey sat up a bit more and Teddy moved to help her. "Why did I scare you?"  
  
"Because I didn't want you to be hurt!" Teddy said defensively.  
  
Janey grinned softly and Teddy helped her stand up. She staggered a bit, and then rubbed her head vigorously. "I wonder what happened."  
  
Teddy shrugged and watched her standing there, swaying a bit and looking confused. Her usual neat hair was unkempt and she had scratches all over her arms and legs. She looked a real mess. He took pity on the girl. But why had he suddenly felt so horrible when he saw her lying there?  
  
"Here," Teddy said, holding out his hand. "Let me walk you home. You're a real mess."  
  
Janey shrugged and moved toward his outstretched hand. "Thanks Teddy."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Teddy," Janey began as they walked toward her house, Teddy holding her hand. He felt oddly warm when he held her hand and he wanted to take care of her and know everything about her. "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
Teddy glanced at her and shrugged. "Because you're letting me."  
  
She smiled wistfully and carefree. Her smiled looked almost tainted, as if she had so much behind those eyes that no one could even begin to understand.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Janey grinned and began to swing their hands. "For being nice to me. It's nice to have someone to talk to."  
  
"It's nice to have someone who wants to talk to me."  
  
Teddy looked away for a moment, letting the comforted silence entrance both of them. The wind played with their hair and blew a gentle breeze, somehow making the world seem a little smaller.  
  
~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~  
  
Grace lay down on the grass on her front lawn, drinking lemonade and watching the clouds. It had been many months since she and Gordie had broken up. Not much had changed. She'd talked to him a few times, here and there, but other than that the heart ache was still there. Things would probably never be the same.  
  
It was a shame to have something that was once so pure and beautiful, now gone and forever lost because of one little mistake. Grace forgave Gordie, they both knew that. But she would never forget.  
  
The days seemed to roll by so fast now, like nothing. When Grace awoke in the morning, there was nothing to look forward to anymore, no one who could brighten up her day the same way Gordie had brightened up her day so many times before. She wondered sometimes if she would ever find someone she loved who would love her in return, purely and wholly. The pain of losing Gordie was gone now; the sick feeling in her heart was gone. Every time she saw him in the hallway at school or passed him by at lunch, there was this numbness left, and she felt nothing. She no longer wanted to cry every time she saw him smile. There was no feeling with Gordie anymore. No feeling at all.  
  
Faye and Grace weren't as close anymore either. Grace couldn't blame Faye; she was always with Chris and Gordie. Faye had been best friends with Gordie long before she had even met Grace, and she respected the loyalty she had for him. But Grace knew deep down, Faye wanted to defend Gordie's feelings.  
  
She was always alone now, Grace. Faye was still her best friend, but things were different. It was awkward now. Faye sat with Chris and Gordie at lunch and Teddy and Janey, while Grace didn't even want to attempt it. She usually ate with her other friends or skipped lunch altogether. Some things just never are the same again.  
  
The sky was clear now, and Grace looked up at the clouds. She figured the way she felt now, all the angst, was just part of growing up. Rolling over, she picked up her mother's book she had been so afraid to open and read, that is, until now.  
  
Carefully opening the book, she paused to read the first page. It was a letter to Grace herself, from her mother. Grace tried to hold back the tears she had fought so hard over the years to never show. Slowly, she read the small message.  
  
'To my beautiful daughter, Grace. From the moment you were placed into my arms and I looked into your beautiful eyes, I thanked God for blessing me with something so fragile and delicate, something so precious. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, to watch you grow up, to be there for you when you needed someone. I'm not perfect, my love. I'm far from it. Sometimes life isn't satisfying, Grace darling. You'll understand it when you are older, you'll understand the feeling of normalness, of never knowing any other life but the one you've been living. Grace, don't ever blame yourself or your father for my absence in your life. I love you, Gracie. I will always love you. You are my daughter, my angel, my little flower.'  
  
Tears blurred Grace's vision as she read the message, and she smiled sadly. She closed the book softly, and closed her eyes. She was going to get through this; she was going to find happiness once again in her life. Grace suddenly felt ashamed to have been so upset for so long about Gordie. It wasn't the end of the world, it was one loss.  
  
Grace knew then, that at that moment, she was going to be okay.  
  
~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~  
  
Halle hummed softly as she sat on her porch, watching the wind play with daffodils. The world was calm for once. Nothing was wrong. She felt safe. She felt secure. She felt alone.  
  
She wasn't expecting what happened next. She wasn't expecting Gordie LaChance to come walking up her front porch and sit next to her. She hadn't talked to him since the dance more than five months ago. But when she blinked several times and was sure he was really there, she turned to him slowly.  
  
"Hi," she said softly.  
  
Gordie looked at her gently. "Hi."  
  
Halle looked away into the sky and sighed. "I love the clouds."  
  
Gordie looked up too, and then back at Halle. "Me too."  
  
"Gordie, why are you here?"  
  
Halle watched Gordie's eyes look hazily into the vacant street, and wondered why she wasn't melting at his placid look. She had realized that she wasn't in love with Gordie, on the contrary, she was more in love with the idea of having someone like Gordie. She still cared very much for him, but she realized she didn't want anything more than his friendship, but this was the first time he had talked to her since the dance.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Halle arched an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
Gordie shrugged. "For everything. I've never appreciated your beauty before."  
  
Halle looked away.  
  
Gordie looked at her, looking away.  
  
He sighed softly, and then gently placed his hand over hers. "I need you Halle. I've never realized it before, but I need you so much it hurts. I need to be able to talk to you, to laugh with you. To be your friend."  
  
Halle grinned sadly, almost regretfully.  
  
"I need you too, Gordie."  
  
And as much as she hated it, Halle Chambers knew she meant it.  
  
~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~  
  
"Look how pretty the sky is."  
  
Faye and Chris sat up in the tree in the empty field, watching the sky steadily turn bluer and bluer.  
  
"You know," Chris said, adjusting his sitting position on the branch. "I can't believe the school year's already ending. So much has happened in so little time."  
  
Faye sighed. "I know."  
  
It was true. So many things had happened over those six months, it was scary. Faye almost felt like a different person somehow, unsure of the reality and truth of things. She had learned so much about herself, about others, and about emotions she never even knew she had. Looking over at Chris and the way some of his hair hung loosely in his eyes, she grinned to herself.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Chris asked, smirking slightly.  
  
Faye shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
They sat there for a few moments, enjoying one another's presence. The silence was comfortable to both, and made them feel pure.  
  
"You know what?" Chris said suddenly.  
  
"Hm?" Faye asked, arching an eyebrow and leaning her body against Chris'.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Faye looked deep into his blue eyes and was surprised to find how sincere they looked. She knew that they cared deeply about one another, but to actually have him tell her made her feel so lucky she wanted to cry.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Chris chuckled softly and placed his hand gently on top of Faye's, loving the feeling of softness and warmness.  
  
"Really, really."  
  
Faye grinned slightly, and looked up into the sky. "I love you too."  
  
Silence overtook them again and only when Faye saw a butterfly dance lazily by them, did she finally speak.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you thinks gonna happen?"  
  
Chris looked down at Faye. "What do you mean?  
  
"I mean," she sighed. "It's different than it was before, Chris. With Grace and Gordie apart, it just feels so strange. I miss the old times."  
  
Chris nodded. "Me too, Faye. Me too. But you know what? That's life. We can't help it."  
  
"I know. But...I miss the way things used to be...I didn't have to worry so much then."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Chris looked out into the sky and his eyes were so full of compassion it took Faye's breath away. "Faye..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know a lot has changed," Chris began. "But one thing is always going to stay the same. I love you, and I'll always love you for as long as I know. And that's not going to change. Ever. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Chris, I'm never going anywhere without you."  
  
They sat there in silence, watching a few more butterflies dance lazily around them, entrancing both in an intangible beauty neither had ever known.  
  
Faye touched Chris' face softly and smiled; thanking the heavens she had finally found her love.  
  
~*~  
  
[The End! :) thanks to everyone who inspired me throughout this story *my reviews!* Love & Strawberries to you all! The Good Girl] 


End file.
